What a Surprise
by Rei Minamino
Summary: Hino Rei investiage a portal and ended up falling right into the arms of Urameshi Yusuke. Having no way home, Rei stays with the Minaminos. The priestess finds out a lot of secrets of the gang, her past, and the creature dwelling inside her.
1. Going Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I got it!" Kurama shouted when he heard the doorbell ring. He jogged to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru," Kurama greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Shuichi," Botan said as she raised her hand in the air. "We are here for you and Rei! We are going shopping! I'm pretty sure Rei doesn't have any clothes if she popped here out of no where!"

"Ok, but why me?" Kurama asked confused.

"We need a male opinion," Keiko said with a smirk.

"Why not Yusuke? Hmm, don't answer that," Kurama said and turned his gaze to Yukina. "Why isn't Kuwabara with you, Yukina? I am sure he would have done it for you."

"I didn't want him to come," Shizuru answered. "He just causes trouble."

"Stop asking questions and get Rei!" Botan shouted as she pointed inside the house.

"Already here!" Rei said as she stood next to Kurama. "I am just getting use to demon's abilities."

"Alright! Lets go," Botan said as she grabbed Kurama by the arm and pulled him out.

"We will be back soon, Mrs. Minamino! We are going shopping!" Rei yelled as she ran out the door.

"Alright, have fun!" Shiori shouted before she closed the door.

"We are going to have a great time!" Botan said as she swung an arm around Rei's neck, letting go of Kurama.

"I am going to the worst place," Kurama moaned.

"What do you mean? Don't ningens go to the mall to buy clothes?" Yukina asked curiously.

"That's true, but...my classmates also go to the mall to buy clothes," Kurama answered with a sigh.

"So?" Shizuru asked.

"I am going to the mall with a group of females," Kurama said. "I will be surrounded with demands at school tomorrow."

"At least you have a break after school, it will be Sunday!" Botan cheered.

"I am sure they will still ask questions on Monday, I am going to the mall with Rei."

"So?"

"Those females apparently don't like to see Shuichi and me together," Rei snorted as she crossed her arms. "It gets on my damn nerves."

"Well, today lets stop worrying and relax, okay?" Botan said as she squeezed her arm tighter around Rei's neck.

"I'll try."

They approached the mall and entered.

"Which store to go to?" Botan asked. "I haven't been here before."

"All Teen Girl!" Keiko said, dragging a protesting Kurama.

"I really think I should wait outside," Kurama said quickly, trying to pull himself from Keiko's grasp.

"No you don't!" Keiko said, tightening her grip.

"I now feel sorry for Yusuke," Kurama muttered as Botan grabbed him too.

"Lets go in! It looks cool!" Botan said and pulled him in. All eyes fell on Kurama when he stepped in. He lowered his head and sighed.

"Stop standing there and help Rei pick out an outfit," Shizuru said and pushed him next to Rei.

"You guys do know I have no money?" Rei muttered, staring at a price tag.

"Kurama pay for it," Keiko and Botan said.

"Just wait a minute," Kurama said as he stared at a price tag.

"Kurama! You know you can afford it!" Botan shouted.

"How do you know that?" Kurama asked, crossing his arms.

"You still have Youko Kurama in you," Botan giggled and Kurama turned his head.

'Youko Kurama?' Rei thought confused.

"Still doesn't mean anything," Kurama muttered.

"Beside, Koenma give you guys large sums of money at times," Botan added in. "Just be a gentleman and buy her stuff!"

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to," Rei quickly said. "I don't want to be spending his money that he worked hard for."

"It's fine Rei," Kurama said. "I'll pay for your stuff."

"Are you sure? I really don't-"

"It is okay," Kurama replied with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Shuichi," Rei thanked with a smile.

"Since that is settle, you two go shop," Botan said, pushing Kurama and Rei. "We are over here!"

Rei shook her head with a smile and walked to a rack.

"How about that?" Kurama asked, pointing to a shirt that Rei had her hand on. She picked it up and stared at it. The shirt was crimson with glitteredroses drawn near the chest area.

"It is cute," Rei muttered and ran her hand over the roses. They finished picking out other clothing and walked to the fitting room. Rei tried on all of them, Kurama approving of them all.

"Rei!" Botan said, running over to Rei and Kurama. Botan grabbed Rei and pulled her into the fitting room.

"Change into this while I do your hair!"

"Ok..."

Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina ran over to Kurama, clothes in hand.

"Is she trying it on?" Keiko asked with a giggle.

"The one Botan gave her? Yes," Kurama replied, staring at the girls curiously when they giggled.

"Alright!" Botan said, walking out. "Come out Rei!"

"No!" Rei yelled from the fitting room.

"It's not that bad," Botan shouted, trying to pull Rei out.

"It barely covers anything!" Rei yelled, trying to get Botan to let go. The other three females came and pulled on Rei's arms.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"One! Two! Three!" Botan yelled. The four females pulled hard, pulling Rei out and causing them to fall on the ground. Rei quicklystood up and crossed her arms. Kurama tilted his head at Rei with a blush. She had her hair in a high ponytail. She had on a red tube top and black shorts that ended mid-thigh. She had black high heels boots that stopped below her knee.

"You look really pretty Rei," Yukina said with a smile.

"I agree," Shizuru added in. "It looked like it was made just for you."

"All we need is a little make-up and jewelry and you'll be the prettiest girl in the world!" Keiko giggled.

"I don't do make-up," Rei muttered angrily.

"I mean like lip gloss," Keiko replied. "You look great Rei! Stop being angry."

"I agree with Keiko," Kurama said standing up and walking next to Rei. "You look very lovely."

Rei blushed and turned her head. "Still showing a lot…"

"Maybe it is, but it is just showing all of your beauty."

Rei blushed all shades of red.

Botan giggled. "Rei is blushing...I wander what that means?"

"Quiet Botan!" Rei growled, her face still red.

"Hey, do you like my shirt?" Botan asked, raising a black shirt with the grim reaper on it, Black robes and scythe in his skeleton hand.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey! How about we all go out tonight!" Keiko suggested, slamming her fist in the palm of her hand.

"That sounds great!" Botan chirped. "We can get Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and even Koenma to come!"

"Sounds fun," Shizuru said with a smirk.

"What do you say Rei? Are you going to come?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"I guess…" Rei muttered. "Sure."

"Yes! Lets pay for this stuff and go get ready!" Keiko said heading to the cashier registers.

"I want to change first," Rei muttered, walking into the fitting room.

"Alright, Rei, we meet you and Kurama in two hours at Yusuke's home. Kurama, find a way to make Hiei come."

"Already have one," Kurama said with a smirk.

"See you guys in two hours!" Botan shouted and with the rest of the girls, paid for their stuff. Kurama sat in a chair, waiting for Rei to change and ignoring the stares from the people in the store.

"I wander why she is just sitting there…" a female whispered.

"I don't think that is a she..." another one stated.

"I'm ready," Rei said as she walked out of the fitting room.

"Lets get going then," Kurama stated and stood up. Rei nodded and followed behind him. They approached the register and Rei placed her clothes on the counter.

"What a surprise," the female cashier smiled as she rung up the clothes. "I never seen someone's boyfriend pay for his girlfriend's items."

"It's not like that," Kurama and Rei stated quickly, blushing furiously. The cashier smiled wider and told them the total. Kurama paid and the two exited the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei sighed heavily as she played on the piano. She wore the outfit that Botan made her try on and placed her hair back into the high ponytail. She closed her eyes tightly and played a tune from her head. 'I'm going to hung out with friends. Huh, reminds me of home. I hope Setsuna can get me home soon, but…but…I would hate to leave everyone, especially Mrs. Minamino.'

"Rei!"

"Huh?" Rei muttered as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"You alright?" Kurama asked worryingly.

"She's fine, lets just go and get this over with," Hiei growled, walking to the door. Rei nodded and stood up, following the two.

"Shuichi," Rei whispered, pointing to Hiei. "How you get him to come."

"I told him I tell someone his secret if he didn't come," Kurama said with a smile.

"Shut up, kitsune," Hiei muttered angrily. They soon arrived at Yusuke's house and saw everyone standing outside.

"Since everyone's here, lets decide on where we go," Yusuke suggested.

"A club!" Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru exclaimed. Rei shivered at the thought.

"What's a club?" Hiei and Yukinaasked confused. Everyone stared at him surprised.

"Lets go show you!" Botan said as she grabbed Hiei's hand and begun running away. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and quickly followed.

"Botan!" Keiko shouted. "Do you know where you are going?"

"Of course!" Botan yelled back and quickly turned a corner. "See we are there!"

"Botan!" Keiko yelled, slapping her hand on her forehead. "This is a fitness club!"

"Oops," Botan said with a sweatdrop. "Sorry!"

"Lets go," Shizuru stated and turned around, walking in another direction. Everyone quickly followed with a humiliated Botan. They soon arrived to their destination and easily pushed their way through.

"I don't like this," Hiei muttered.

"Why?" Keiko asked.

"It's filled of malevolent, malicious ningens."

"You are in the Ningenkai."

"But they are packed in one building. Their stench bothers my nose."

"Then deal with it!" Kuwabara yelled. "You should have known that!"

"Did I not say earlier that I didn't know what a club is, stupid?"

"Why you-"

"Chill already!" Keiko yelled, walking between them. "Can we try and have fun please?"

"Yeah! Lets go dance already!" Botan yelled, grabbing Hiei's hand and running into the crowd.

"I don't dance," Hiei growled.

Shizuru grabbed Koenma, Kuwabara grabbed Yukina, and Keiko grabbed Yusuke.

"Guess we are the only ones left," Kurama said with a smile and grabbed Rei's hand. "Lets go."

"I haven't danced in a while, so..." Rei muttered.

"But you can dance regardless," Kurama replied and pulled her toward the dance floor.

Everyone danced and had a good time except Hiei…

"I had enough," Hiei growled and headed toward the door.

"Come on Hiei!" Botan laughed and pulled him back.

He pulled out his katana and placed it on her neck.

"I said I had enough."

"Oops! Did I try and stop you? I'm sorry, you can leave!" Botan said nervously.

"Hey!" a male yelled and pulled Hiei back by his shoulder. "You're not supposed to treat ladies that way!"

"You know, he was only playing…" Botan said, waving her hand.

"I swear, Hiei is going to get us kicked out," Keiko grumbled and crossed her arms.

"I do whatever I please," Hiei stated lowly.

"You wanna fight little man?" the male asked boldly. Everyone stopped dancing and surrounded the two.

"That wouldn't be necessary," Hiei said with a smirk. "You would be a rest of my time."

"Why you!" the male yelled and charged toward Hiei, aiming to punch him. Hiei easily dodged it and jumped on top of a railing. He smirked and raised his fist, making it glow gold.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked seriously.

"Hiei, if you kill a human, you can aspect some horrible consequences!" Koenma yelled.

"Whatever," Hieimuttered and jumped into the air, falling down at a rapid speed with his fist in front. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" He slammed his fist into the ground, people flying in different directions expect the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and Rei, they stood their ground.

"I'm gone!" Yusuke yelled after seeing policemen running into the building. Yusuke picked up Keiko bridal style and ran toward the back door.

"Right!" Kuwabara yelled, grabbing Yukina and ran out. Botan jumped on her orb and followed with Shizuru, Rei, and Koenma behind her.

"You got us in a lot of trouble this time Hiei!" Kurama yelled and grabbed Hiei'sarm, running out the back door.

"We have suspects running out the back door. I repeat, suspects running out of the back door!" a policemen yelled in a walkie-talkie.

"Shit!" Yusuke yelled as police cars sped behind them. He quickly ran into an alley with a dead end.

"I don't want to go to jail Yusuke!" Keiko yelled.

"What arewe going to do?" Yukina asked worryingly.

"Jump," Yusuke said and leaped onto a building top with Kuwabara behind him.

"You know, everyone cannot do that," Shizuru said, crossing her arms.

"Come on!" Botan yelled as she patted next to her on the orb. Shizuru quickly sat next to her as Koenma grabbed onto the end of it. "Up we go!"

Rei frowned and sighed heavily. "Guess I need to transform."

"No time," Kurama said as he picked her up bridal style, quickly following Yusuke. Hiei followed close behind.

"This is quite amusing in a way."

"You're the one who got us into this mess!" Rei hissed as she wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck, trying not to stare at the ground.

"It wasn't like I killed anyone, just scared them."

"Where are we to go?" Yusuke yelled to the others.

"Let me open a portal to Spirit World!" Botan yelled.

"Wait, they have news cameras now. We don't want them to see the portal," Kurama stated.

"Don't worry," Botan said with a smile. She snapped her fingers and everyone felt themselves falling.

"I'll just make the portal in the ground!" Botan giggled when everyone landed into Koenma's office.

"What an adventure," Yusuke muttered as he rubbed his head.

"We're not out of trouble yet," Kurama stated seriously.

"Why? We are nowhere near the police!" Kuwabara said. "Beside, they didn't get our faces!"

"Wrong."

"How?"

"What Kurama means is that the people in the club will remember our faces," Shizuru answered.

"That is a problem," Rei muttered angrily, crossing her arms.

"We shouldn't have even run," Keiko sighed. "We should have let Hiei face the music by himself!"

"Nice going shorty," Kuwabara growled. "Now we will have to go to jail if we go back to the Ningenkai! The police are going to harass our families now!"

"You guys, this is no time for yelling at Hiei for his crazy act," Koenma stated and dodged Hiei's katana. "We have to find a way to clear you guys from this problem."

"Can we make them forget?" Yusuke asked.

"In a way yes, but I am sure everyone that was in that club is gone home now."

"Lets just watch the news and see what they have?" Keiko suggested.

Koenma nodded and picked up a remote, turning on the screen from behind the desk.

"We have ten suspects that were seen at this club," the reporter reported, showing a building then showing everyone jumping on top the building. "A blast was heard from the club, breaking windows and doors. No one was killed, some were just injured. Amazingly, the suspects disappeared inside a building and were not found inside it.We were able to get a description of one of the suspects," They showed a sketch of Hiei's face. "If you seen this suspect-" Koenma turned the screen off.

"Alright!" Yusuke yelled happily. "The police don't know it's us! Just Hiei!"

"That leaves us free for now, who knows if someone remembers later?" Kurama stated. "Besides, they may be able to zoom in on our faces when we were jumping on top of the buildings."

"Do you have to be serious all the time?"

"No, just cautious."

"Those humans won't be seeing me for a while," Hiei snorted. "I had enough fun there; I'm going to the Demon World."

"Great, now, we should get back. Our parents may worry," Keiko assumed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, yeah, I had an interesting day today,' Rei said to Karasu telepathically. She lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'_Hiei was always the type to start trouble…'_

"Karasu, I have a question.'

'_Ask anything.'_

'Who is Youko Kurama?'

She could hear Karasu chuckling.

'What?'

'_Youko Kurama is a five-tailed fox demon. He was a much known ruthless thief in the Demon World. He cracked puzzles and locks, he was an astonishing thief. But one day, he was shot by a hunter and in order to survive, he turned into a spirit andescaped into the Ningenkai. There, he possessed a fetus in a human's body. He is now known as Shuichi Minamino.'_

'Really? Shuichi doesn't seen like the type to be ruthless, he is the complete opposite.'

'_You should see him when he fights.'_

'But if he is as ruthless as you say, why is he still living in the Ningenkai?'

'_That, you have to ask him. All I know is that he has a strong connection with his ningen mother.'_

'I can understand that. She is so nice and caring to me, just like a mother's love.'

'_Do you treat her like a mother?'_

'I guess I do…'

'_And she treats you like a daughter?'_

"She sure does, she even admitted it.'

'_Then she is basically your mother.'_

'I don't know, I think it would be weird to call her mother…'

'_You don't have too, treating her the way you do says enough.'_

'I guess you are right, thanks Karasu.'

'_Any time.'_

'Goodnight Karasu.'

'_Night little sister.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed it! nn

I just have to get this out my chest! I finished beating my Inuyasha game. The character (which was a girl!) I played fell in love with Inuyasha! She was upset that he was with Kagome, kinda. In the end, she was going back home and told Inuyasha she loved him before she disappeared! So beautiful! She woke up and found her self in the present time. Someone bumped into her and it sounded just like Inuyasha! I was so happy! But it was just her imagination, really disappointed me. Now I am playing the boy character, I think he is going to fall in love with Kagome, I hope it is Sango. I don't like Kagome much. Sorry to the people who does!


	2. Author's Note

Firenze wanted to see a fanart of Rei and Karasu together, so I drew one! nn

Go to my website listed onmy profile, the one that you can show your drawings to the world.The picture will be on my front page, under recent deviantart. If you can't see it there, go to my galley (pressing the Gallery button) and it should be the first picture there, labeled "Brother and Sister." I hope you guys enjoy it! I really love it! nn


	3. Audition

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on!" Rei yelled, pushing the button continuously on the communicator. She finally gave up and slammed the device on the nightstand. 'All I want to do is talk to Setsuna; I want to know about my real past. I'm staying to miss everyone and worry if they need me. Maybe I should consult to the Sacred Fire…'

"Rei!" Kurama shouted through the door.

"Yes?" she answered dully, still lost in her thoughts.

"Come on, you're going to be late to your meet."

"Ok," Rei sighed and pushed herself off the bed. 'I don't feel like going, but I don't want to let everyone down. Not knowing what is going on with the scouts is really troubling me.'

Rei grabbed her gym bag and ran out of her room, and out the house to be greeted by the Minaminos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei sat on the bleachers and stared at the ground. Everyone was leaving the meet, some stopping to congratulate her. She thanked them softly and continued her gaze upon the ground. She sighed and ran a finger over her trophies. 'I should be happy right now; I came first in all of my events. But…I'm so worried about my friends back at home…"

"A penny for your thoughts," Kurama said and sat next to her.

"It's nothing really…" Rei muttered.

"I would still like to know what is keeping you down."

"Are you guys ready?" Shiori asked as she approached them.

"We will walk home mother," Kurama answered, Rei glaring at him.

"Alright," Shiori giggled and waved good-bye. "Have fun you two."

"Now, you have plenty of time to tell me what is bothering you," Kurama stated and placed her trophies in her gym bag, carrying it and standing up. Rei stared at him for a while, but sighed and stood up. She walked next to Kurama in silence, sighing once in a while.

"Rei, what is bothering you? If something is wrong, you can tell me. I'm getting worried," Kurama said softly, staring straight in front of him.

After a long pause she spoke up. "My friends…"

"Huh?"

She lowered her head and pulled at her shirt. "I'm so worried about my friends. I can't get in touch with them and I don't know if they need my help…"

"You mean Sailor Moon and the other scouts?" Kurama asked curiously, learning little about them.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to protect my princess at all cost. I can't do that if I am stuck here."

"Your princess?" Kurama asked confused.

"I didn't tell you? Sailor Moon is the Princess of the Moon and soon to be Queen of Crystal Tokyo. All the scouts are princesses, but our number one goal is to protect our future queen. I miss them so much, even meatball head…"

"Crystal Tokyo? Meatball Head?"

"Crystal Tokyo is a long story, but meatball head is my friend Serena. I even miss Serena's babbling mouth…"

"Sounds like someone I know," Kurama replied with a chuckle.

Rei gave a half hearted smile and lowered her head again.

"You know, I'm suddenly in the mood for some ice cream," Kurama said with a smile. "Do you mind if we stop for some?"

"Not at all," Rei replied with a small smile. They stopped at an ice cream stand and Rei ordered two scoops of vanilla and chocolate while Kurama had two scoops of vanilla. They walked into the park and Rei leaned against the railing of a bridge, staring deeply into the water.

"You really do care for your princess," Kurama stated as he licked his ice cream. "I never seen you so depressed."

"I have to watch over her; she is so clumsy and a crybaby. I honestly don't know how she would be a Queen," Rei muttered angrily but then soften her voice. "But I know she has it in her, silly meatball head…"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, putting one with one. Is her friend Serena the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo?

Rei stuffed her nose in her arm, watching the ice cream drip onto her hand.

"You know, your moping is telling me that your princess is pretty stupid," Kurama said with a smirk.

Rei quickly rose up and faced Kurama with a shock face. Did he call her princess stupid? Sure she could act like it at times but she wasn't completely stupid.

"Who gave you the right to say that about my princess?" Rei asked low and cold, filling the anger build in her.

Kurama smirked again and continued to eat his ice cream without a care in the world. "She has to be dim-witted and senseless if you are this worry about her, I never seen you this down."

Rei growled in her throat and threw her ice cream in his face. "You don't know a damn thing about her!"

"Oh really," Kurama stated calmly, removing the ice cream from his face and hair.

"Yes really, she stronger than all the scouts! Deep inside her, there is a strong, spirited woman! She has skills that I would never have. She wouldn't have a hot temper if something goes wrong; she will deal with it in a calm manner. The perfect qualities for the perfect Queen."

"So, why are you so worried about her? Obviously, she has the strength to take care of herself," Kurama stated.

"You're right," Rei said surprised. "My worrying for her is telling me that I think she can't take care of herself."

"Exactly," Kurama replied with a smile. "Glad you got my point."

"You mean, you said all those things…"

"Yes, now, I think we should head home now, my hair is getting sticky…"

"Sorry about that, I really didn't mean it, well I did, but-"

"Apology accepted, lets head home."

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Setsuna won't let Rei back, because Rei is discovering her real family and past?" Makato asked confused.

"That's what Setsuna told me," Usagi replied with a sigh.

"What is Rei real past life?" Ami asked curious.

"She wouldn't say and I can't get Rei on the communicator…"

"This mystery is starting to bug me," Minako pouted and crossed her arms.

"I hope Rei is ok, you know, finding out she was living a lie," Usagi said softly. "I don't think she is going to take it easy…"

"Hey," Minako said with a smirk. "Is Chibi-Usa coming back any time soon?"

"Yeah, in two days why?" Usagi asked confused.

"I believe I just found a way to communicate with Rei…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei offered to wash Kurama's hair; because it was her fault his hair was messy in the first place.

"You sure you want try to put dye in it…" Kurama said slowly and with a smile.

"No silly, I don't have dye anyway," Rei said.

"I'm not sure; I really don't know your Mars power…"

"My element is fire."

"Oh! You're going to burn my hair!"

"No! Now lean back!"

Kurama did what he was told and leaned back in his chair, resting his head on the sink's edge. Rei waited for the water to get warm and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is so smooth and long…"

"Thank you."

Rei shook her head and removed her hands from his hair. "Alright, the water is ready; you can lean into it now."

"Ok," Kurama said and leaned back. She soaked his hair then placed shampoo in his hair; massaging his hair softly.

"What?" Rei asked, noticing Kurama was staring at her.

"Nothing," he said and looked in the other direction.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Rei said and raised the shampoo out.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier."

"About what?"

"The Queen's responsibilities…"

"Oh…"

"I think you have what it takes to be a Queen."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You sure do have the looks," Kurama said with a smile.

"Well, thank you!" Rei said and swung her hip seductively and placed her arms on her hips. Rei shook her head and smiled; throwing a towel in his face. "I'm finish."

"Thanks," Kurama muttered through the towel and used it to dry his hair. "I think I wash your hair, don't worry, I use my mother's."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, your hair hasn't been washed since dropped from the sky," Kurama stated and grabbed her hand, placing her in the chair.

"You better not try anything funny mister…"

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know!"

"Stop worrying," Kurama said and placed her head in the sink and tilted his head. "You really do have a lot of hair, it filled the whole sink."

"That's why it is hard to wash it by myself in the sink; I usually wash my hair in the shower."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but Rei cut him off. "Don't say it!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei placed her trophies on the shelf Mr. Minamino placed in her room. She flopped on her bed and stared at her room. It was more lively than it was when she first came in. Pictures were placed inside her mirror, the room was more decorated, and it was like she lived here permanently. Permanently…huh. She wished. What if they found out the true and kick her out? She frowned and buried her head in her knees. She just wanted to go home.

"It looks nice," Shiori said softly and sat next to Rei.

"Oh, Mrs. Minamino," Rei said surprised.

"I didn't mean to disturb you; I was just pondering something…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go back home? You know, back to your city?"

Rei froze, what to tell her?

"Um…no. I have nothing there anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Um…my grandfather, the only family I had left, died. So…um…I started traveling to find a new place to call home, had to get away from the bad memories," Rei lied.

"I'm so sorry," Shiori said softly. "I didn't know."

"It's alright, I'm over it, and I have to move on."

"You so a strong spirited young lady, if you like, this can be your new place to call home."

"Really?" Rei said surprised.

"Of course."

"Oh, thank you!" Rei shouted and hugged Shiori tightly. "Thank you so much Mrs. Minamino!"

"No problem," she replied and smiled. "I know you're have to be tired so I let you get some rest. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Mrs. Minamino," Rei replied with a blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei sung a song softly to herself while walking to school with Kurama.

"You ready for the audition?" Kurama asked smiling, adjusting his guitar on his shoulder.

"I sure am!" Rei said excited.

"Then we better hurry or we will be late for it. It starts two hours before school starts," Kurama stated and begun to run.

"Why so earlier?" Rei asked and quickly ran beside him, now having the Meiou High uniform.

"Because they want to post who is going to be in the talent show before school ends."

"Oh."

They quickly ran into the auditorium and half the seats were filled.

"Quickly take a number and sit down!" a judge shouted, tapping his pencil against the table.

Rei glared at him and took a number and sat down.

"You're going to be here a while," Kurama assumed with a yawn.

Rei nodded and sung the song softly to herself.

"Number 168," a judge shouted after an hour or so.

"Finally," Rei grumbled and shook Kurama. "Come on, we're up."

Kurama opened one eye and yawned. He stood up and helped Rei up. "Lets get going." They quickly made their way to the stage. Kurama pulled out a stool and sat on it, getting his guitar in position. The females squealed and squirmed with excitement. Rei sat at the piano and glared at the judges annoyed faces.

"Begin, only do half of your audition!" the judge shouted.

Rei begun to play the piano and begun to sing.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you"

Kurama started to play the guitar and sung:

"No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me"

"This is the start," they both sung together.

"And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you"

"That's enough thank you!" the judge yelled and scribbled something on paper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Curse this damn school," Rei muttered angrily, balling up her juice can.

"You really had a bad day?" Kurama asked worried.

"You just had to be Mr. Perfect?"

"Sorry, can't help myself."

"I know you can't."

"Well, maybe a nice dinner and a hot bath will cheer you up? Always cheer my mother up."

"I think I try that."

"But before you do that, lets go visit Koenma."

"Why?"

"To speak with your friends back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done! I really had a hurt time trying to find a song so I just picked that.

"At the Beginning" by Richard Marx.


	4. Shuichi Missing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**trp0522**: Karasu is a full demon and thanks.

**Firenze: **Thanks, you just gave me idea for a chapter!

**animegirl2961**: Of course!

**kitty-kat7685**: Oh wow, I'm touched! Glad you enjoy and Rei is my favorite Sailor Scout too! You gave me an idea for this chapter and you taught me something too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you repeat that?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Rei is Karasu's sister," Koenma said.

"You never knew he had a sister!" Yusuke yelled, pointing a finger at the screen of the briefcase.

"No."

"Great! We got another looney running around the city," Kuwabara yelled, scanning the area.

"I don't think she is like her brother," Kurama muttered.

"You look calm Kurama, aren't you worried that Rei would fall in love with you too?" Botan giggled. "But since she is a girl, that wouldn't really matter would it?"

"Botan got a point," Yusuke said with a chuckle as Kurama groan.

"Is she a danger?" Hiei asked dully.

"Not of my knowledge," Koenma answered. "But lets drop this conversation for another time. Right now you have a mission."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei sat in the living room of the Minaminos' home. She sat on the couch with her legs cross, reading a book and writing notes on a sheet of paper. She lowered her book and stared at the blank television.

'Weird. What was that all about? What are Spirit Detectives? Are they supposed to fight demons like that toddler said? I wander who that toddler was anyway…and who the hell is Kurama? I want answers! I hate being left in the dark…'

The phone rung and she was snapped out of her thoughts. Shiori quickly ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Ah, Shuichi! What's that? You are staying at a friend's house for a project? Ok, call me when you're coming home. Bye."

Rei cocked an eyebrow and raised her book to her face. 'That can't be right! He was going on a mission…Now I am really curious. It must be important if he has to lie to his own mother.'

"Rei? I have to go somewhere right now. Both of my sons are at friends' houses and my husband is still at work. Are you ok by yourself?" Shiori asked, grabbing her purse.

"I'll be fine by myself," Rei said with a smile. "I'll protect this house while you are gone."

"Thank you Rei dear," Shiori said. She walked over to Rei and hugged her. Rei stared with a look of shock, but then smiled, returning the hug.

"You're been so sweet and caring. You're like an angel and a daughter to me," Shiori stated with a wink. Rei stared with slightly large eyes. A daughter?

"And you be perfect for my oldest son," Shiori said and giggled, seeing Rei blush furiously. "Bye!" Shiori waved goodbye and walked out of the house, locking the door.

"The mother I never had growing up," Rei said with a smile. She was starting to enjoy her stay in this dimension. She shook her head with a smile and begun to read her book. After a while, she grimaced and sat her book on the little table, turning the lamp off next to her. She lay down on the couch and stared out the window.

'This mystery is bothering me! I want to know what is going on and who Karasu is. He was someone who bombed buildings? Yeah right. I could see pass that lie. But, for some reason…his name sounds so familiar…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you find her Ami?" Usagi asked worried. Usagi and Ami sat in their favorite arcade.

The Senshi of Mercury shook her head. "Sorry, Usagi, I can't pinpoint her location…"

"I haven't been able to get in contact with Setsuna yet. I'm getting worry for Rei," Usagi said. She stirred her straw in her soda and tears welled up in her eyes. "What if something happened to her? What if-"

Ami rested her hand on Usagi's shoulder and smiled. "Now Usagi, you know Rei is a strong girl. Nothing will bring her down without a good fight. Besides, I think our main worry right now is what to tell her grandfather. He has been calling us and demanding where she was. We all said we didn't know. We have to tell him something now before he involves the police. Before we know it, they will file a missing person report. If all of that happen, we may have to reveal our selves as the Sailor Scouts, causing a lot of problems."

Usagi winced and stared at Ami. "You're right. I don't have a clue what to tell him."

"I have an idea," Ami stated and stood up. "Besides, she may be in another dimension, something that is out of my league."

Usagi nodded and stood up, quickly drinking the rest of her soda. "I try to get in touch with Setsuna after the visit with Grandpa Hino."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama landed in a tree near his house. He opened the window to his room and stepped in. He opened his door and stared in the hallway. All the lights were out and he didn't smell anyone near his room. He walked out the room and into the bathroom. He took off his school jacket and t-shirt and stared at the 2 inch cut on his right arm. He winced when he poured water onto it.

'I hate going on missions with my school uniform,' Kurama thought with a frown, staring at his torn jacket and bloody t-shirt. He took some bandages from the cabinet and applied it carefully and slowly on his arm. When he finished, he gathered his clothing and headed out of the bathroom to the kitchen. He had to clean them and sew his jacket before his family came home. When he passed the living room, he stopped at the sound of breathing. He dropped his clothing by the kitchen's doorway and pulled a rose from his hair. He narrowed his eyes at the couch and approached it slowly. He jumped toward the couch, about to yell his battle cry before smelling the scent of a familiar female. He landed on the back of the couch in a frog-like stance. With the help of the moon's light, he was able to see a small figure asleep on the couch. Her breathing was soft and smoothing. Her hair lied over her like a black blanket. Kurama studied her carefully.

'I wonder if she's a danger since she is Karasu's sister, but it doesn't seem like it. Overhearing her conversation, she really sounded like she didn't know where she was. If she said she live in Tokyo then…does that mean she is from another dimension? There were few cases with demons coming from a different dimension.' Kurama train of thoughts was cut off when someone pounced on him, slamming him into the floor.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Rei's voice yelled. She quickly got off of Kurama and turned him on his back. She gripped one of her arms around his arms and pressed her chest against his arms. She then placed her free arm around his neck, raising his head a bit.

"Answer me!"

"Rei, it's just me," Kurama coughed, trying to catch his breath as Rei tighten her grip around his neck. "It is Shuichi." After a few seconds of silence, Rei jumped off of Kurama and landed next to the lamp, turning it on.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Shuichi! I didn't hear you come in!" Rei apologized and ran over to him, helping him up. "I am so sorry!"

"It is quite alright," Kurama said softly and coughing, catching his breath.

"I thought you were a thief," Rei muttered then blush, thinking of her position on Kurama and seeing his bare chest.

"Well, I see you can take of herself," Kurama said with a chuckle. "You really know how to defend yourself."

"Thanks, so can I see your project?" Rei asked, pressuring him.

"What project?" Kurama asked confused.

"The project you were doing this whole time with a friend," Rei answered.

"Oh, it's at my friend's house," Kurama said slowly, trying to figure out why she was asking him about it.

"What was the project for?"

"Chemistry."

"What did you have to do?"

"You know, I really have to do something right now…"

"Why does your clothing reek of blood?" Rei asked, pointing at his clothes by the kitchen's doorway. "I know that couldn't have been part of the project?"

"How could you smell that from where you are?" Kurama asked seriously.

"I don't know, I just do," Rei said confused. 'How could I?'

'Her demons powers may be taking effect...' Kurama thought. "Excuse me." Kurama grabbed his clothes and walked into a room connected with the kitchen. Rei sat back on the couch and sniffed softly.

'What is this? I can smell the air so clearly and the snacks that Mrs. Minamino left out in the kitchen!' Rei thought wearily. She gathered her stuff from the living room and headed into her room. 'I may not know what is happening, but I promise I will find out.'

Kurama threw his shirt and jacket into the washing machine. He leaned against the dryer and stared at the door.

'I wander why her powers are taking effect now? I can feel a very faint demonic aura coming from her. I have to visit Koenma and ask him; this may be serious.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It actually worked!" Usagi yelled happily, walking home with Ami.

"Yes, I'm quite surprised myself," Ami stated with a smile.

"Rei did mention before that she was going to another shrine and teach younger females about their priestess powers," Usagi said, placing a finger on her chin. "I'm glad Grandpa Hino was so excited, he didn't ask about her location!"

"He may ask later. We need to find Rei as soon as we can," Ami said, pulling out her mini computer. "I check for her one more time, you go and find Setsuna."

"Alright! I report back to you later on tonight, see ya Ami!" Usagi giggled and ran off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama walked the long halls while George spilled out his complaints to him. He hardly listened, agreeing with him once in a while.

"Here we go Kurama," George said, opening the doors of Koenma's office. Koenma had a stack of papers on his desk while he read only one.

"Hmm…want to come back to life? You been dead for over 140 years, who is still alive that misses you?" Koenma muttered and sat the paper down. "Oh, Kurama. What brings you here?"

"I want more answers," Kurama stated and stood in front of Koenma's desk. "You said you found information about this situation."

Koenma nodded and folded his hands together. "As you know, Rei is Karasu's sister. How, you ask? I haven't found all of the details; this was a problem that my father had to deal with. All I know is that the two had to be separated, for what reasons I do not know. It was that bad that they had to send one of them to another dimension. I don't know why they picked Rei."

Kurama had a serious expression on his face as he stared at the Prince of Spirit World. "Can you find someway to find out the reason why? If they were that big of a problem, shouldn't Rei be a danger to the Ningenkai?"

"Rei doesn't know of her demon powers," Koenma replied.

"She may know soon, I can feel a demonic aura coming from her now. Yesterday, she was able to smell blood on my clothes and she was a far distance from them."

"If this is really bothering you, maybe you should talk to Karasu? My father is currently unavailable," Koenma assumed.

Kurama snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I usually do not do this, but this may become a serious problem. Besides, I see you are really curious. Karasu is the only person you can get this information from."

"Can't you get this from a file or something?"

"I found a file, it didn't have much information. My father must have it somewhere, maybe it is classified or something?"

Kurama grimaced and sighed heavily. "I am interested, but…"

"But?"

"Facing him again…"

"You did beat him before."

"I know…"

"He can't hurt you! He's dead! Besides, he can't use his powers here. Stop complaining and go talk to the looney already! Botan!"

"You called sir?" Botan asked, walking into the room.

"Yes, I would like you to escort Kurama to the location of Karasu," Koenma said, picking up a piece f paper and begun reading it.

"What? To Karasu?" Botan yelled, staring at Kurama with a look of surprise.

"Something I have to ask," Kurama muttered.

"Ok," Botan said slowly. "Come with me Kurama."

Kurama nodded and followed Botan. 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"On your mark!" the coach yelled.

Rei quickly tied her hair in a high ponytail and hopped up and down, stretching her arms. She got down and placed herself on the starting block, placing her knees on the ground.

"Set!"

Rei raised herself off of her knees, her hands firmly on the ground in front of her.

"Go!"

Rei pressed herself off of the block and sprinted the first 100 meters. She quickly passed the other females and finished the last 100 meters. She ran through the white ribbon and gradually slowed down.

"Good job Miss Hino! You beat the record for the 200 meter dash!" the coach congratulated. "You really are good! I'm proud to have you as a member of our team." He patted her on the back and walked to the other females. Rei placed her arms on top of her head as she walked to her gym bag. She pulled out a water bottle and drank it. She placed it back in the bag and smiled.

'Mrs. Minamino was as nice as to buy me this bag and not to mention my running shoes!' Rei smiled to herself. 'She really is a mother to me.' Then her smiled turned to a frown. "Where the hell is Shuichi? He just left without a word this morning. His mother assumed he went to school early, but he wasn't here. Something's up and I better find him before Mrs. Minamino start grieving…'

"Coach!" Rei yelled, running over to him. "I have to go, something important popped up."

"Alright, but you be back here tomorrow, we have a meet in three days and I want you in it."

"Ok," Rei said and bowed. "Thank you!" She ran to the locker room and quickly changed into her gray uniform. She stuffed her briefcase in her gym bag and ran out of the school.

"Rei!" a voice called.

Rei stopped and turned to find Yume and the rest of her group standing behind her.

"Have you seen Shuichi anywhere? He promised to study with Hitomi," Yume stated.

"No, I haven't. I'm going to find him now so if you could excuse me…"

"Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"His mother is getting worried."

"Why do you care?"

Rei boiled with anger, now they were ticking her off. "Listen, Mrs. Minamino means so much to me, she allowed me to live with her and everything! To see her cheerless would make me displease."

"What?" all three females yelled. "You live with Shuichi?"

Rei winced. She didn't mean for that to slide out. "I have to go!"

"Now just wait a minute!"

Rei turned on her heel and dashed out of the school's gates. "I just made school more of a living hell. So, where to go to find Shuichi. I better try the park." Rei shifted the gym bag on her shoulders and hip as she ran faster. Pretty soon, she found herself in the park. She scanned the area, no Shuichi. "Where to go to find him?"

"Find who?" Yusuke asked from behind Rei. She sprung around and took a few steps back.

"Oh it's you…"

"I have a name, it's Yusuke."

"Don't forget me!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, have you seen Shuichi? He wasn't here this morning and he wasn't at school."

"What? Shuichi not at school! This may be serious," Yusuke stated and stood next to Rei. He threw his arm around her neck and asked, "Why so serious about finding Shuichi? You two got something going on that his best friend doesn't know about?"

"You're not Kurama's best friend!" Kuwabara yelled, pointing a finger at Yusuke. "He never said that!"

"Why do you care if I'm Kurama best friend or not!" Yusuke yelled, removing his arm from a red Rei.

Before the conversation could proceed…"Who is Kurama?"

"Huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

"Who is Kurama? Yusuke said Shuichi is my best friend but Kuwabara denied saying Kurama isn't your best friend. Just now, Yusuke said why it matters if I am Kurama's best friend. Is that Shuichi nickname or something?" Rei asked, crossing her arms.

"No! No! I confuse him with someone else at times!" Yusuke said with a nervous laugh.

After a moment of silence, Yusuke slammed his fist in the palm of his hand. "Hiei told me that Kur…err…Shuichi was going to Koenma to ask for something!"

"I bet it's about that Karasu situation!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Who is Koenma and tell me the truth about Karasu! That story you gave me was bull! I even asked Mrs. Minamino about Karasu and she never even heard of the name! Meaning, it never was on the news and he wasn't a big thing!" Rei yelled, getting closer to the two detectives. "Tell me!"

"You just can't pressure us!" Yusuke yelled.

"I want answers! If you don't tell me, I'll ask Shuichi!"

"Look at the time!" Yusuke said, pointing to the clock on a store's wall, knowing he said far too much and not wanting to deal with the kitsune anger if he told her. "I have to get back to Keiko or she will flip! See ya Rei, have fun with Shuichi when he gets back!"

"Bye Rei," Kuwabara waved good-bye.

"Wait, what is your excuse?" Rei asked upset.

"Um…I…I have none!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran off. "She could be a detective."

"I agree."

Rei growled in her throat and headed towards her home, more determined to find out the answers to her questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are," Botan said, pointing to a large door.

"Why is he here?" Kurama asked.

Botan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Kurama, be careful, you know he is…weird…"

"I'll be fine Botan," Kurama said with a smile. "Thanks." He slowly opened the doors and walked inside before closing the doors. He stared at his slightly dark surroundings. It looked like a dungeon, just without the cages and weapons, but it did have torches.

"Is that my favorite kitsune I smell?" a voice asked.

Kurama walked slowly toward the voice. "Karasu?"

"So it is you," Karasu said from behind Kurama, placing his fingers on his neck. Kurama quickly removed himself from Karasu and turned to face him. "You came back for me?"

"No," Kurama growled. 'I hate it when he touches me.'

"I have questions."

"And you need answers?" Karasu replied, sitting under a torch. Kurama stepped back from Karasu.

"I'm not going to burn you!"

"Lets get to business," Kurama said lowly, narrowing his eyes at Karasu. "Do you remember your sister?"

Karasu's face became serious and he stood up. "How do you know about her?"

"She just so happened to come out of nowhere. She looks like you and has about the same aura."

"But how?"

"We are still trying to figure that out. Can you please tell me why you had to be separated?"

Karasu stared at him for a while and sat back down. "Rei, she is four years younger than I am. I'm not telling you our whole family life, but I ended up taking care of Rei by myself. The only reason we had to be separated was because we cause a lot of trouble when Rei got about 3. They told me we were to powerful together and would be a problem in the future. I really didn't see how we would have been so a problem. Anyway, they took Rei away, because of her having some Mars powers or something. She really didn't belong here in this dimension. Before I knew it, Rei was sent to another dimension and they made her forget all about me."

"I see," Kurama muttered. "So, why are her demon powers taking effect now?"

"She is back where she belongs basically! Since she is back in this dimension, her demon powers are back."

"Why didn't she have it when she was in the other dimension?"

"They sealed her powers in that dimension."

"Who are 'they'?"

"The stupid King of Spirit World and his squad."

"I'm thankful for your help Karasu," Kurama said and turned. "I now must be leaving."

"Already? You don't want to have a little fun before you go? It's boring here."

"I really need to go," Kurama muttered.

"If you say so. You always were no fun. Anyway, you take care of my sister and let her visit me sometimes. She is my sister after all…"

Kurama nodded and left the room, heading toward Koenma's office to tell him the information and to gather the Reikai Tantei.

"My sister is back huh? Maybe I can finally have a word with her after all those years she was gone…" Karasu thought as a smile crept on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm still worried…" Shiori muttered as she poured different ingredients in a pot of boiling water. "It's getting late…"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara said he had to do something important Mrs. Minamino. He'll come back as soon as he can," Rei said, stirring dough.

"I guess I should stop worrying and focus my attention on dinner," Shiori said lowly and smiled.

"Let me finish," Rei said, taking the dough out of the bowl she had it in. "You need a break. How about you watch television or read a book?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" Rei said with a smile as she rolled the dough on the counter.

"Thank you Rei, I think I do need a break," Shiori cleaned her hands and walked out of the kitchen.

"You better get back soon Shuichi or your mother is going to go in a depression state," Rei growled as she slammed the dough on a baking tray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't get over the fact that Rei is Karasu sister," Yusuke muttered, sitting on Koenma's desk. "I can't see how you sleep at night Kurama. Besides, I can't see how you let her stay at your house knowing she is that crazy man's sister."

"She doesn't seem much of a threat," Kurama muttered. 'But she may become one; I better keep an eye on her.'

"Can you ask your father why she was in the wrong dimension in the first place?" Hiei asked from his position, leaning on the wall.

"I can't get in touch with my father at this moment," Koenma muttered. "I don't want to that much anyway…"

"She probably flips when she finds all this out," Yusuke said with a frown. "Kurama did kill him after all."

"But for a good cause," Kuwabara added in.

"I would like to know Rei more," Botan said. "I think she is a nice person."

"And a nosy one," Yusuke said with a yawn.

"How?"

"I believe she is actually catching on. She continued to ask us who Kurama is and who Karasu really is. She didn't buy our first lie."

"How does she know the name Kurama?" Kurama asked, narrowing his eyes at Yusuke.

"You see, Kuwabara called you Kurama instead of Shuichi," Yusuke said, pointing at Kuwabara.

"You did too!" Kuwabara yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Yusuke.

"That was because you mentioned it first!" Yusuke yelled, getting off of Koenma's desk.

"Liar!"

"Buffoon!"

"Would you two please stop it?" Botan shouted as she stepped between Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"I need to go," Kurama mentioned as he ran out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shuichi!" Shiori shouted as her son walked into the house. "You have been missing all day! Where were you?"

"I must have forgotten to leave a note," Kurama stated with a smile as his mother hugged him. "I went to the greenhouse."

"You do go their a lot, but not for the whole day!"

"I had a lot on my mind that really was bugging me. I'm fine now mother, no need to worry."

"I'm just glad you are home."

Kurama nodded and walked to the stairs. "Its late mother and you really should go to bed now. I can tell everyone else is already asleep."

"Ok, goodnight Shuichi."

"Good night mother," Kurama said as he walked into his room. He shut the door and sighed heavily. 'That was close. I totally forgot about leaving a note this morning.' Kurama changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He lied in his bed and stared out of his window at the moon, the only source that was giving the room some light. A knock was heard from the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is Rei."

Rei? "Come in," Kurama said as he sat up.

Rei walked in his room and quietly shut the door. She sat on the edge of his bed and stared at him with a look of anger.

"Where the hell were you all day? Yusuke and Kuwabara told me you went somewhere and would be back soon. When it started to get dark, I went to search for you some more. Your mother was really worried and I was kind of worried myself actually. Do not do that again; you had the whole family, including myself, worried. You got that?"

Kurama stared at Rei surprised. 'Everyone was really worried.'

"I promise. I really didn't mean to worry everyone."

"Well, I had to cover for you at school too. The teachers kept asking me why you didn't come to school. I told them you really had something important to do and said you'll be back tomorrow. That's when I thought I hope you come back. Your mother doesn't know that you ditched school. Oh, you missed your appointment with that girly-girl."

"You really helped me today Rei and I thank you for that. You may have just saved me from some confusion," Kurama said with a smile.

Rei nodded her head and crossed her arms. "Don't do it again, I mean it."

"I said I promise," Kurama chuckled.

Rei stood up and walked to the door, opening it up slightly.

"Hey Shuichi…"

"Yes?"

"Is your nickname Kurama by any chance? Please, do not lie to me."

Kurama stared at her for a moment and hesitated. "Yes."

"All I wanted to know. Goodnight Shuichi."

"Night Rei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done and my fave so far! I feel good! My chapters are getting a page or longer every chapter!

This story may get updated more than "Piece of Love" since I have plenty of ideas for this story. Besides, I still am getting the next chapter for my other story in my head.

I'm soooooooooooo happy! On Demand has the Yu Yu Hakusho movie! I thought I never see that movie! Dreams do come true! If you have Comcast, go to On Demand ((Channel 1)) and go to Cutting Edge and to Anime Selects. Boom! Find the movies and you are there!


	5. What is this?

A, B, D, A, C, A, B, D, C. 'This test is easy,' thought Rei. She scribbled in the rest of the circles and sat her pencil down. She stood up and walked to the teacher desk, handing him the test.

"Done already?" the teacher asked.

Rei nodded her head.

"Did you check your answers?"

"Yes," Rei lied. 'Really no need to. It was way to easy...' Rei turned on her heel and sat back at her desk, receiving stares from her classmates. They wasn't even half way finish with the test. Rei snorted and stared out the window at the blinding sun. She enjoyed the firing rays it gave. She sighed softly and frowned. It has been five months since the defeat of Galaxia. No new enemies or attacks happened during the five months. Rei actually missed all the fighting and butt-kicking. After Galaxia's defeat and enemies deciding not to attack, Rei focused on her education and priestess's duties. She was almost there with Ami and her priestess powers increased greatly. She even decided to take cooking classes by Makato; she was getting tire of going out to eat. She figured since she had the time, might as well make her life a little better. She snapped out of her thoughts after sensing a strange vibe. It was not in the school, but was close by. She had to investigate it immediately after school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Genkai, and Koenma were in the park. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on a blanket, eating the food in the basket. Keiko and Genkai scowled the two while Botan giggled the whole time. Kurama and Hiei sat in a tree next to the blanket while Koenma leaned against the tree, listening to Yukina and Shizuru discuss different issues. It's has been five months since the defeat of Sensui and Koenma hasn't giving them any major missions. They decided to get together after barely seeing each other since Sensui's death.

"Keiko! This food is very good!" Yusuke exclaimed with his mouth filled.

"Don't talk with your mouth open! It is rude!" Keiko muttered angrily.

"Always in a damn bad mood," muttered Yusuke, eating more.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..."

Hiei stared at the two from his spot on the tree and snorted; they never shutup. Hiei turned his attention to Kurama, who was looking around with a serious face.

"Is something the matter? Do you sense anything?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's faint, but I sense it," Kurama said in a whisper, still looking around.

"What is it?"

"That is what I am looking for..."

"Well, whatever it is, let it come to us. Hopefully it's some demon, I been looking for a good fight lately," Hiei muttered.

"Strange. Whenever Koenma sends us on a mission, you always complain about going," Kurama said with a smile.

"He calls us when I am not in the mood," Hiei growled, crossing his arms.

"If you say so my friend, if you say so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei walked toward the source of energy. She threw her briefcase over her shoulder and picked up her pace. She ended up walking into the park. She cocked an eyebrow and searched frantically. She looked into a bush and her eyes grew wide. It looked like a portal of different colors of purple swirling, but was only 5 inches. Weird.

"Rei?" Rei quickly turned around and saw Chad standing behind her with a blush on his face.

"Chad?"

"What are you doing? I was just walking through and saw you looking into the bushes."

"I dropped something in here," Rei lied. "Hey, why are you blushing?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well...um...you see..." he said fumbling with his words. "When you was bent down looking..."

Rei turned all shades of reds and quickly stood up.

"Eh! You pervert, go somewhere! I am sure you have others things to do. Don't say you don't, you still didn't finish all your chores at the temple!" Rei yelled, pushing Chad away.

"Ok, ok," he muttered and walked off.

Rei glared at him and turned back to portal which was getting larger. Rei stared confused and pulled out her communicator from her briefcase. She opened it and pushed a button. Usagi appeared on the screen with Chibi-Usa pulling her hair.

"Chibi-Usa stop!"

"No way! You took my piece of cake without asking!"

"Um, Usagi?" Rei muttered annoyed.

"Oh! Rei! Hi! Wassup?"

"I think I found something serious. It looks like a portal."

"A portal? Chibi-Usa! Didn't I say stop! I said I buy you one later!"

"Anyway," Rei said coughing. "I think the gang should co-" Rei stopped when a huge breeze flew by her.

"Rei! Rei! Response! Rei!"

Rei slowly was getting pulled into the portal. She tried to hold her ground, but another blast of wind came her way, flinging her into the portal. she quickly placed her communicator in her briefcase. People stared at the girl getting thrown into the bush. Someone walked to the bush and looked behind it. Nothing was there but grass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama's head snapped upward and searched the area furiously. Hiei and the others also scanned the area expect Keiko.

"What is it Yusuke?" Keiko asked worryingly.

"I don't know," said Yusuke seriously. Then a loud scream could be heard; everyone looked up. A figure was falling at a rapid speed toward the group. Yusuke opened his arms and caught the person. He stared at the...girl. Her eyes were shut tightly and her raven hair tinted with purple were shaking with her trembling body. When she felt arms around her, she slowly opened one of her eyes. Confused chocolate eyes stared at amethyst frightening eyes. Rei quickly squirmed out of Yusuke's arms and stepped back a few feet.

"What happened!" Rei yelled.

"What? Why are you asking me? You the one who fell out of the sky!" Yusuke snapped back. Rei narrowed her eyes at Yusuke than stared at the others. Everyone stared at the girl with a curious face, except Kurama. He stared at her with slightly wide eyes.

"You are not from around here I see," Shizuru stated, pulling out a cigarette.

"How do you know?" Rei asked suspiciously.

Shizuru chuckled and pointed at Rei. "Your school uniform; it isn't from around here." Rei looked at her surroundings, looks like a normal city, but it wasn't her city... Hiei stared at the girl, she had a strange aura, but somewhat familiar. Hiei turned to ask Kurama, but his friend looked like he was in shock.

"Kurama?"

"That girl..." Kurama muttered.

"What about her?"

"She has the same aura and appearances as Karasu..."


	6. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon.

**animegirl2961**: Thank you!

**Firenze: **I am glad you think it is interesting. nn

**Suga-chan**: Glad you like the idea. It popped into my head when I was washing dishes. Karasu is a demon from the Dark Tournament. He was on Toguro's team.

**Hoshiko Megami**: Since it is summer vacation, I have all the time in the world to type my stories:P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Hiei asked surprised.

"She looks just like Karasu and has about the same aura..." Kurama answered, scanning the girl. Hiei turned his attention back to the girl and nodded his head. Kurama was right. Kurama hopped from the tree and landed next to Koenma in his teen form, which had a look of surprise and confusion in his eyes.

Rei stared at Kurama when he jumped from the tree. No way could a mere human do that. But she felt a faint scent of demonic aura from the one who caught her, the one who jumped out of the tree, the female with blue hair with a red bow and a blue kimono, and the one still sitting in the tree.

'Something isn't right here,' Rei thought seriously. 'This look like Earth...but doesn't quite feel like…my Earth?' Rei shook her head. 'I sound stupid…wait! Maybe I am in another dimension! That could be possible!' Rei spotted her briefcase on the ground and picked it up. She pulled out her communicator and turned her back on the people. She pressed a button and the little screen was fuzzy.

'Come on! Work you stupid piece of crap!'

"Rei?" a blurry Usagi appeared on the screen.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled happily. It worked! Yusuke and the others all turned their attention to Rei when she yelled.

"Rei! You alright! Where are you?"

"I don't exactly know. I think I may be in another dimension. Tell Setsuna this and see if she can figure out where I am with the Time Gates. If you can't reach her now, tell Ami and ask her if she can find out my location with her mini computer."

"You can count on me Rei! Be careful and I am going to mi-" The screen went blank.

"Damn," Rei muttered.

"The Time Gates?" Koenma asked seriously. "How do you know about that?"

Rei froze and quickly turned around. "Well...um...wait a minute! Why are you in my conversation anyway! I do not even know you!"

"My name is Koenma, this is Yusuke Urameshi, Genkai, Keiko, Shuichi Minamino, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, Hiei, and Kazuma Kuwabara," he said pointing to the names he called.

Rei hesitated and replied, "My name is Rei Hino. I have a question. Where am I?"

"Tokyo," Keiko answered.

"No way!" Rei exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'No way'" Keiko asked confused.

"My city is Tokyo..." Rei replied curious. Everyone stared at her with weird faces. "But this can't be..." Rei snapped her fingers and pointed at the group. "Have you ever heard of the Sailor Scouts?" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders except Koenma.

"No," Yusuke replied. "Who are they?"

'Then I must be in another dimension...' Rei thought. "They are heroines that fight evil."

"Heroines? Fight evil?" Yusuke said confused. "Now, I heard everything!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rei yelled.

"Females saving the world? Who ever knew...?" Yusuke said laughing.

Rei was about to yell something back, but was cut off by Kurama.

"You have asked us questions now I would like to ask you some. Do you know anyone named Karasu?" Everyone turned their attention to Kurama. Karasu?

"Karasu?" Rei said and paused. "No."

"Now that I am thinking about it, you do look like him," Yusuke said suspiciously.

'What are they talking about?' Rei thought confused.

"Not another Karasu freak!" Kuwabara yelled frightened. "That guy was just plain freaky!"

"Who is Karasu?" Rei yelled, getting tire of being compared to someone she doesn't even know.

"He...um...um..." Yusuke said slowly.

"He was someone that created bombs and bombed stores and such. He was all over the news!" Botan lied. "He was just a maniac!"

"How did you get here?" Kurama asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you! I fall into a portal then boom. I am here," Rei replied.

"Then it looks like you have no place to go?" Yukina said softly. Rei lowered her head and shook her head yes.

"Well, I can't take you in, my mother would kill me! She probably thinks I am cheating on Keiko..." Yusuke muttered angrily.

"I think Shuichi should take her!" Botan said cheerfully.

"What?" Kurama said quickly.

"Well, you have an understanding mother and you should be able to handle her," Botan said laughing. "You handled Karasu."

"I agree!" Kuwabara said raising his hand. Everyone else agreed too. Kurama sighed and glared at Botan. Botan laughed nervously and waved her hand at him.

"We had our fun for today! We should be going!"

"Yes. I need Yusuke, Shuichi, Hiei, and Kuwabara here tomorrow. I have something for you to do," Koenma stated. The four sighed. Rei stared confused.

"See ya!" Keiko said, picking up the blanket and basket.

"Have fun Shuichi!" Yusuke laughed, walking arm-in-arm with Keiko. Everyone said their good-byes and left.

"Guess I have no other choice," Kurama said. "Come with me Rei." Rei nodded and followed from behind. Rei took in Kurama's appearances. Tall, beautiful, crimson hair, and emerald eyes. His scent was of roses, her favorite flower. Kurama slowed down his pace and was walking side-by-side with Rei.

"Since we are going to be living together for a while, I should tell you a little more about my family," Kurama said. He stared at her slim figure and she crossed her arms, waiting for his reply. "My mother is Shiori Minamino and she a very pleasant and kind person. I have a stepbrother and a stepfather as well. My family is very caring and wouldn't mind your presence."

"It must be nice..."

"Huh?" Kurama responded.

"It must be nice to have a mother that's caring and loving," Rei said with a smile, facing Kurama. Kurama stared at her strangely and nodded his head.

"Here we are," Kurama said, walking up the steps of a two-story house. Rei followed nervously. Kurama unlocked the door and entered the home with Rei close behind.

"I am home!" Kurama yelled, walking into the living room.

"So soon?" Kurama's mother asked, lifting her head from the book she was reading. "Oh, who is your friend Shuichi?"

"Mother this is Rei Hino," Kurama introduced. "Rei, this is my mother, Shiori Minamino. Shiori stood up and walked to Rei, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Mother," Kurama said. "Rei has seen to come to the wrong city during her traveling. She doesn't have a place to stay so I was wondering if she could stay here for the time being?"

"You poor thing," Shiori said with a frown. "Of course she can stay! Rei dear, let me show you to your room."

"Thank you very much," Rei said bowing "I am very grateful." Shiori nodded and led Rei to her room. It was simple room with a queen size bed, a carpet, a nightstand, and a dresser. Rei thanked Shiori again and bowed. She entered the room and shut the door. Flopping on the bed, she sat her briefcase on the nightstand.

"What a predicament I got myself into," Rei muttered, laying down and placing her arm on her forehead. Her mind wandered to the people that were in the park. All of them except for the one female with brown hair, had strange auras. She narrowed her eyes at the door. 'Shuichi had a demonic aura,' Rei thought cautiously. 'And what was with that Karasu stuff! Who the heck is he anyway? What did…Botan…yeah…that's her name, mean by Shuichi handling Karasu? I want answers!' Rei pulled out her communicator and pushed the button. Nothing happened. 'Damn. Guess I get it from the source.' Rei jumped out of her bed and out of her room. 'Now…which one is Shuichi's room?'

"Rei?"

Rei quickly turned around and saw Shiori.

"Oh, Mrs. Minamino, you scared me…"

"I just wanted to tell you dinner would be ready soon."

"Okay, hey, can I help? You already did so much for me by letting me stay. I would like to return the gratitude."

"Rei dear, that is very nice of you! Shuichi is already down stairs shedding cabbages. I am going to run to the store for some items that I am missing for dinner. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rei nodded and ran down the stairs, running into the kitchen. Kurama sat on a stool near the counter. He wore an apron while shedding cabbages.

"Oh, hello Rei."

"This is rare…"

"What?"

"A male helping with the cooking…"

Kurama shook his head and chuckled. "It may seen weird to others…"

"Can I help with anything?"

"Yes, there are some vegetables that need cutting."

Rei nodded and grabbed an apron. She placed a carrot on the cutting broad and grabbed the knife, cutting the carrot at a rapid speed. Kurama stared curiously as Rei poured the carrot she cut in a bowl while grabbing another one. Soon, the two were finished and grinned at each other.

"Oh my! Dinner may be finished sooner than I thought!" Shiori said laughing, placing the groceries on the counter. "You two are very helpful!" Kurama and Rei thanked her and begun helping her with the rest of the dinner.

"There," Shiori said, placing the ramen on the dinner room table.

"It looks good, it's been a while since I had a mother's cooking," Rei said, sitting down.

"What do you mean? I am not trying to be rude," Shiori stated, while sitting in a chair.

"My mother died when I was young," Rei said with a smile. "But all is well."

Shiori nodded and said, "Well, lets eat!"

After dinner, Rei immediately gathered all the dishes and offered to wash them. While washing the dishes, Rei's mind wandered back to the dinner. She was introduced to Shuichi's stepfather and stepbrother. They were both nice people and his stepbrother had the same as his, Shuichi. Odd. She did feel a tad bit uncomfortable around all the males, by just a tad. She dried all the dishes and started to head to her room but stopped when she heard her name called.

"Rei! In here!" Kurama's brother yelled. Rei followed the voice and found everyone in the living room. Shiori and her husband lied on the couch while Kurama and Shuichi were sitting on the floor.

"What's going on?" Rei asked with a smile.

"We are about to watch a movie! Come and join us!" Shuichi, Kurama's younger brother said.

"Why not?" Rei said. The two brothers made room for Rei to sit in the middle. Shiori played the movie. During the movie, Rei smiled to herself. This was the family she never had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed! Oh! It may get confusing when I talk about the two brothers. They both have the same name! I confuse myself!


	7. The First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Minnieshon**: Thank you for your comment and for your correction.

**Hoshiko Megami**: Glad you think it is sweet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rei," Shiori voice echoed from the other side of the door. "Rei dear, are you up?"

Rei grumbled and rose from her position on the bed. "I am now."

"Good, I was thinking, would you like to attend school? I know you don't want to stay in the house the whole time of your staying."

Rei yawned and nodded her head. "Yes, that would be fine."

"Alright! You be going to the school my son goes to, Meiou High. I call right now and tell them of your coming. I washed your uniform and undergarments you were wearing yesterday; it is sitting next to the door when you are ready."

"Thank you Mrs. Minamino," Rei said in a yawn. Rei got out of bed and pulled down on her white t-shirt she had on. She opened the door and picked up her clothing, heading towards the bathroom. The door was open and no one was in. She walked inside and shut the door. She turned on the shower and jumped in. She frowned to herself. 'I hope they find a way soon to get me back home. Setsuna shouldn't have any problems right? Right?' She shook her head and got out of the shower, not wanting to take all of the hot water. She quickly got dressed and dried her hair. Walking out of the bathroom, she ran to her room and grabbed her briefcase. She went downstairs and saw everyone eating.

"Oh, come join us Rei," Shiori said with a smile.

Rei shook her head and replied, "I'm not that hungry, thank you anyway; I'll be outside." Shiori nodded and Rei bowed, leaving the house. She sat on the porch of the house and stared at the sun. 'I wonder how my first day at this school is going to be.' She shrugged. 'It probably is like any other day of school, just with more staring.'

"Ready?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned her head and saw Kurama staring at her with a smile. Rei nodded her head. She stood up and followed Kurama.

"How is your school?" Rei asked out of boredom.

"Interesting," was the first thing that popped into Kurama's head. "Trust me, you see it for yourself." Rei stared strangely and shrugged her shoulders. He was right, got to see it for yourself. Rei focused her attention to a building up ahead. It was fairly large.

"We are here, I lead you to the office so you can get your schedule," Kurama said, turning to face her. "You will have to pick a couple of classes." When they got through the gates of the school, all eyes fell on Rei. She cocked an eyebrow and glared back.

"Hello, Shuichi," a group of females greeted with a bow.

"Good morning," Kurama replied with a smile. They blushed and giggled.

"You got to be kidding," Rei muttered, placing a finger on her forehead.

"Kidding about what?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I can tell these females really like you. You must be the star of the school," Rei said then groan. "And now I have a feeling I am going to be a target."

"No harm will come to you here," Kurama said with a sweatdrop.

"Just wait and see," Rei muttered angrily, feeling evil auras.

"Here we are," Kurama said, walking into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Minamino, your mother called and talked about a new student?" the secretary stated. Kurama nodded and motioned for Rei to come next to him. She stood next to Kurama and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Rei Hino, the new student."

"Alright Miss Hino, fill this sheet out and I can create your schedule." Rei nodded and did what she was told.

"Rei, do you need me to help you with finding your classes?" Kurama requested.

"I can find them myself, you just go. I am ok, really," Rei said.

"Okay," Kurama said slowly and walked out of the office. Rei sighed and stared at the door. 'No way am I walking around the school with him. The females in this whole school be after me if I did.'

"Miss Hino, here is your schedule," the secretary said, holding up a piece of paper. "Your uniform will be here in a couple of days."

"Thank you," Rei said, grabbing the piece of paper and bowed, leaving the room. She scanned the sheet as she walked down the halls. "First period is Chemistry. Wahoo, my favorite subject," Rei said dully and found the room before the bell rung. She stepped inside and all heads turned. Was she a magnet that drew attention? The teacher walked to Rei and took her schedule.

"Alright, so…Rei Hino…did I say it right?" Rei nodded her head yes. "Okay, Rei Hino, introduce yourself to our loving class." Everyone stared with a hint of curiosity and interest.

"Hm, my name is Rei Hino, I came from…ah…Kumamoto and-"

"Kumamoto is like on the other side of the country," a student stated.

"I like to travel," Rei said annoyed. "Anyway, I don't want to tell anything else about myself."

"Alright, just take a sit at that table in the back, on the left side." The teacher headed Rei a textbook. Rei did what she was told and sat down. "Alright, pull out your textbooks and turned to page 154." Rei turned to the page and smirked. She already did this chapter. She flipped through the rest of the book then closed it. No way was she going to read ahead, she wasn't Ami. Rei managed to stay awake for the period and quickly left the class when the bell rung.

She grunted to herself when 4th period was finished. She hated when she had to introduce herself in every class. She walked warily to lunch and yawned slightly. World History, Language, and Geometry were a bore; she could fall asleep any minute. Her stomach growled and she laughed softly to herself.

'I forgot, didn't eat breakfast,' she thought and hurried to the lunch line. She gathered her lunch and paid the lunch lady. She scanned the lunchroom and managed to find an empty table. Sitting at the table, she ate her lunch and smiled. 'Lunch may be nasty at times, but I am grateful for it now.'

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Rei turned around and saw Kurama standing with a tray and a couple of females behind him.

"You can sit with me, Shuichi," Rei said, saying "You" and "Shuichi" loudly. Kurama sat next to Rei and the other females sat next to Kurama.

"We are not sitting with you, we are sitting with Shuichi," one of the females stated. Rei growled and turned her head from the group.

"Rei, this is Yume, Hitomi, and Ritsuko. Yume, Hitomi, and Ritsuko this is Rei," Kurama said nervously, having a pretty good guess about her temper.

"She is in my language class," Hitomi said, eating an apple.

"She is also in my geometry class," Yume said.

"At least I know now, thank you," Rei said with a weak smile. "I make sure to look for you next time." The girls 'humph' and continued with there lunch.

"Hey, Shuichi, you been promising me you help me with my studies, but always put it off for another day. Can you help me now?" Hitomi asked with a big grin. Rei cocked an eyebrow and stared at Kurama. He had a disappointed face.

"Sure, Hitomi. I do it tomorrow, I promise," Kurama said with a weak smile. The three squirmed and held each other hand. Rei almost choked on her juice.

Rei walked the halls with a disappointment in her eyes and a frown on her face. 6th period was Computers, her least favorite subject. She made sure the teacher and the students never forgot her name. After all, the teacher kept yelling it every time Rei made a mistake with the computer. Rei sighed and lowered her head. And she didn't like the stares she was getting either. Her uniform was really a dead giveaway.

"What is the matter Rei?" Kurama asked, walking next to her.

"I made a complete fool of myself in Computers!" Rei said annoyed and with a groan. "I am not good with computers."

"There, there, maybe your next period class could cheer you up? What do you have next?"

"Music."

"What a surprise! I do too," Kurama said with a smile.

"Wahoo," Rei said dully.

They entered the class and Kurama walked to a section of the band room. Rei walked to the front of the desk and showed the teacher her schedule.

"What instrument do you play?" the teacher asked.

"A few," Rei replied.

"Which one would you like to play in this class?"

"The piano."

"Alright, just head over to that piano and show me what you got," the teacher said. "I am very picky with people playing the piano, which is why no one plays it yet." Rei nodded her head and headed over to the piano. She sat on the little bench and placed her fingers on the keys.

"Does she actually think the teacher will let her play the piano?"

"She most be really good."

"Or really dumb."

"What do you want me to play?" Rei asked.

"The best of your acknowledge."

Rei nodded and begun to play "Beethoven Sonatina and CHAN 9842 Beethoven: Piano Sonata op. 31 No. 3." The teacher stared in awe and the rest of the class watched curiously.

"Ah, every good. You can play the piano, Miss Hino."

"Thank you, sensei," Rei said standing up and bowing. There were a few growls from the class. Kurama smiled and begun to clap. Everyone stared at him with a strange face. The females begun to slowly follow his lead. For the rest of the class period, the teacher surprised each of the students with a note for them to play.

"Ready for gym? It's our last period for today." Kurama asked.

Rei nodded and then quickly replied, "How did you know?"

"I saw your schedule."

"I'm glad I had my gym uniform in my briefcase, I am in the mood to let all of my stress out."

Kurama laughed and led her to the girls' locker room. Rei grimaced and entered the locker room. She picked an empty locker and quickly changed, placing all her stuff in the locker and locking it. She hurried outside, finding that she was the first one out.

"I am surprise to see a female the first person out. Usually, you ladies stay in the locker room, taking forever to change and gossip. All in all, you end up late," the coach chuckled.

"I am not like most girls," Rei stated.

"I can see. You must be the new student I was informed about."

"Can I start? I'm kinda stressed out and would like to get it out."

"My, my, you aren't like most girls. Anyway, you can start on your laps around the track. We are doing two miles today, eight laps. Tomorrow, we do softball. We switch back and forward everyday."

Rei nodded and begun to run around the track.

"May I join you once again?" Kurama asked, running next to her. "I never have anyone to run with…for the whole thing anyway."

"I wouldn't mind some company. You know, having your hair in a high ponytail makes you look like a girl."

"Well, I see you aren't afraid to express what is on your mind."

"Now you know, so don't piss me off."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Everyone slowly clouded out of the locker rooms and groaned when they had to do two miles.

"Why do we always have to do two miles like every other day? The only person that ever finish is Shuichi," a student asked.

"Maybe if you stop walking and start running, you get something done. Now, less talking and more running!"

Everyone groaned and begun to run on the track. Rei picked up her speed, ignoring the ache in her legs. She hasn't been running much since enemies don't attack anymore. Those were the good days; fighting evil, learning more about the past, dieing…ah…you got to love it.

"Something is bugging you," Kurama stated.

"Yeah…wait…I just noticed, you aren't even breathing hard!"

"I run a lot. Besides, you are about to complete the last lap, you are one of the few who does."

"I feel so special."

"You should."

Rei stopped when she reached the end of her eight laps.

"Good job! You ever thought of joining the Track Team? The team could use a player like you!"

Rei never was really into sports since she never had the time. "Sure, I'll join."

"Finally! Another member! We're going to have practice tomorrow after school. Can you make it?

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"Great! Hey, you! Stop chasing after that girl!" The coach ran off.

"Rei, I can't walk home with you today. I have to go somewhere after school," Kurama said, taking his hair out of the ponytail. "I see you at home."

"Okay," Rei replied, staring at his retreating figure. 'That guy with the pacifier did say he wanted to meet him today.' A grin appeared on her face as she ran to the locker room and changed back into her uniform. She ran out the building and saw Kurama heading out the gate. Rei quickly followed, staying a couple good feet from him. She ended up following him into the park, where he walked to a tree. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood next to the tree.

"About time you got here Kurama!" Yusuke yelled.

"School just let out…you and Kuwabara didn't go to school did you?"

"School is a rest of time," Yusuke muttered.

"I was following Yusuke," Kuwabara said.

"Why?"

"For my reasons."

Rei hid in a bush a couple of feet from the group, but close enough to hear what they had to say.

"I'm glad you all are here," Botan said, walking from behind the tree.

"Botan! Don't do that!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cried out.

"Sorry," Botan giggled, sitting a briefcase on the ground. She opened it and the screen on the top of the briefcase came on.

"Ah, Spirit Detectives, as you know I have another mission for you."

"Does it have to do with destroying demons?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes."

"Then bring it on!"

'Spirit Detectives? Destroying Demons? Kurama?' Rei thought confused.

Hiei snapped his head around to the bush Rei hid in.

"What is wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I sense an aura in that bush."

Rei froze.

Kurama stared at the bush. "He is right."

"Maybe it's a spy!" Kuwabara assumed.

Rei squirmed. 'What to do? What to do?'

Hiei approached the bush and pulled out his katana. He sliced the bush in half with his katana and a red blur jumped from behind the bush to the tree branch.

"Who the hell?" Yusuke said, staring at the person in the tree.

"Who are you?" Botan asked confused.

"My name is Sailor Mars," Rei replied, now in her senshi form.

"That still doesn't tell me who you are," Yusuke said annoyed.

"You don't need to know."

"What are you doing here? Were you spying on us?"

"I don't know if I call it spying. I just so happen to be flying by and I saw you talking to a briefcase. I was just curious."

"You can fly?" Botan asked.

"I have to get going."

"Wait!"

Sailor Mars waved good-bye and hopped from the tree, running into an alley. Rei de-transformed and ran home. 'That was to close.'

"I wander what that was all about…"

"Sailor Mars…" Koenma said slowly.

"You know her?"

"Not much, she is one of the Sailor scouts that Rei mentioned yesterday."

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know," Koenma said. "But I have a hunch."

"Do tell," Yusuke muttered.

"Later, right now lets get back to the mission."

"I am sorry Koenma, but before you tell us our mission for today, can you answer a question? It's been bugging me all day," Kurama said.

"Ask away."

"Is Rei somehow related to Karasu?"

"That has been bugging me too!" Yusuke yelled.

"Me three!" Kuwabara and Botan added in.

Hiei only grunted.

"Well, I did do some research and might I add how much paper work I have to do now…"

"Just tell us what you found toddler!" Yusuke yelled, shaking the briefcase.

"Alright! No need to get violent! I found out that Rei is Karasu's sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah! Another chapter up! I feel so proud and realize that I update like almost everyday… -- Oh well! Guess it is good. My house is boring and I partially don't have anything to do. My mother doesn't even let me outside if she isn't home. I'm about to be 15 for crying out load!

1. I picked the piano, because I saw a picture of Rei trying to make a song with the piano. I picked those two songs for the piano thing, because I was surfing Windows Media for some Beethoven's piano solos. Only person I could think of that made some good classical music.

2. I made Rei join the Track Team, because I know more about Track and Field then any other sport. Besides, I'm on the Track Team.

Till next time! Which probably is pretty soon. --


	8. Finding Out the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei groaned as she walked beside Kurama.

"Maybe you should stay home, you don't look to good," Kurama said as he stared at Rei with a frown.

Rei groaned again and stood up straight. "I am fine now, just wait till I get to school."

"What do you mean?"

"I kinda told Yume, Hitomi, and Ritsuko that I lived with you," Rei muttered. Kurama stared at Rei then at the school in the distance.

"Well, we both are going to have an interesting day."

"Too interesting."

"Watch out!" Kurama yelled as he grabbed Rei around her waist and fell to the ground.

"What the heck was that for?" Rei yelled.

"Look," Kurama said, pointing to a mud ball were Rei once stood.

"Who the hell threw that?" Rei yelled, jumping to her feet and rolled up her sleeves. She winced as she felt a pain surge through her arm. She stared at her elbow, it was bleeding. "Damn."

"Rei calm down," Kurama said as he stood up and held her arm. "Sorry, I didn't intend on scraping your elbow."

"It's not your fault, it's the jerk who threw that damn mudball," Rei growled and scanned the area. A couple of yards in front of them, there where a group of males laughing and the students within the gate were laughing.

"They did this," Rei growled, as she rolled up her sleeves farther.

"How can you tell?" Kurama asked curious.

"Their hands smell like mud!" Rei yelled as she started running toward them.

"Rei!" Kurama yelled as he grabbed Rei around her waist. "Don't fight them."

"Let me go Shuichi! I'm killing them! They had no right to throw mud at people!"

"We deal with that later, right now lets get your elbow treated," Kurama said as he struggled to keep Rei in her arms.

"I'll calm down now, but don't think I'll forget this," she hissed as she crossed her arms. Kurama shook his head and let go of his grip around her waist. He grabbed her hand and ran into the school building, both ignoring the stares they received. Kurama led Rei into the Nurse's Office, letting the nurse treat her wound. Kurama stood up as he heard the bell rung.

"I meet you at lunch Rei," Kurama said with a smile. "Hope you feel better."

"Ok and thanks," Rei said while watching the nurse finish up the wrapping. She stood up and thanked the nurse, receiving a note from the nurse to give to the teacher. Rei ran out of the nurse office and sprinted toward her first class; maybe she could make it before the bell rung. She skidded to a stop when she came close to her classroom. She quickly stepped inside the class before the bell rung.

"Just on time Miss Hino, now take your seat," the teacher said as he pointed to a chair. Rei did what she was told and yawned slightly when the teacher begun to talk. Chemistry, one of her most hated subjects. It's pointless, you really not going to use it ever in your life; that is only if you don't have a career that involves it.

'_What's Chemistry?'_

'Who is this?' Rei thought surprised. 'What are you doing talking to me in my head?'

'_You are giving the ability to talk to your siblings telepathically when they are born.'_

'Your siblings?'

'_That's right. You are my sister Rei.'_

'Who are you?'

'_Karasu, your blood brother.'_

'Blood brother? That can't be right.'

'_Just ask Kurama, I explained the whole thing to him.'_

'Why can't you tell me?'

'_I don't have much time to talk to you like this.'_

'Why?'

'_My power is weak.'_

'How?'

'_I'm dead.'_

'….'

'_Thought that might surprise you. Well, my time is up, till next time…'_

'Wait!'

Silence.

"Miss Hino?"

"Huh?" Rei muttered as she slightly jumped.

"What are you doing?" the teacher asked with an emotionless face.

"I just thought I heard something from this corner.'

"Well, try to pay attention now." Rei nodded as the teacher walked back to the front of the class.

'Karasu…so I finally know who you are.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei sat silently at the lunch table. She chewed on her straw as her head rested on her hand. Her eyes were staring at different tables, but her mind was in another place.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked, as he sat next to Rei.

"Yup," Rei said as she repositioned the straw in her mouth. "Just thinking."

"How is your arm?"

"Its fine, I just had to go back to Nurse's Office to change the bandages." Before Rei could ask him again about Karasu, Kurama cut her off.

"Here you go," Kurama said, as he handed Rei a red rose.

"What is this for?" she asked confused, taking the flower.

"For earlier, I know I didn't mean to hurt your arm, but I did anyway," Kurama answered with a smile. "Just a gift of apology."

"Well thank you," Rei said. She took out a rubber band and placed her hand in a high ponytail, placing the rose through the rubber band. She took the straw out of her mouth and placed it on her tray, picking up her juice.

"Shuichi!" cried Hitomi as she ran up to Kurama and Rei as the other two caught up. "What happened to you yesterday?"

"I had something really important to do," Kurama said with a smile. "But I didn't ditch our meeting. I will meet you at the gates after school."

"Really? You mean it this time!" Hitomi asked excited.

"Of course."

"Oh! Thank you!" she said and ran out of the lunchroom.

"A little bit too excited," Rei muttered as she drunk her juice.

"Shuichi, why is Rei living with you? Rei denied all that asked her," Ritsuko asked. Kurama turned and stared at Rei, she closed her eyes as she sipped at her juice, squeezing the can.

"Well, she traveled to the wrong city and she didn't have any place to go."

"Why didn't you just buy her a ticket to go back home or something?"

"I have no home," Rei said as she balled her can into a ball. She threw the can at Yume and she caught it. "Remember that ok? Oh, and stop asking personal questions." Rei stood up and grabbed her tray, walking away.

"Ok," Yume and Ritsuko muttered slowly. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei frowned at her seat next to the piano.

"What is wrong with you?" the teacher asked concerned. "You suppose to have spirit when you come into this class."

"You want see a smile on my face when I come in here," Rei muttered. "I have Computers before this class and I'm not familiar with it, not even with the basics."

"You know how to turn it on, right?"

"About all I know."

"Well, this may cheer you up. Class, settle down! I have an important announcement to make!" the teacher yelled as he stood in front of the class. He smiled and held up a flyer. "The Talent Show is here once again!"

"Yay!" some of the class cheered.

"Yes, yes, very exciting, yes. Now, I need you to pass out these fliers after school. I am taking care of students that will be playing an instrument for the Talent Show. So, do I have any that think they would like to play an instrument? You can come to me later also."

Eyes gazed around the room for any hands then two popped up at the same time.

"Rei Hino and Shuichi Minamino, glad you would like to join! So, what would you two be doing?"

"I am going to sing and play the piano," Rei said.

"I am going to sing and play the guitar," Kurama replied.

The females squirmed as the males growled.

"Great! Now, do I have anyone else? I know if Miss Hino and Mr. Minamino can do it, you should be able to do it too."

A few more hands popped up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're great at long distance and sprinting! You really impress me," the coach said to Rei as she finished her mile with Kurama.

"Thanks coach," Rei said and turned to Kurama. "Hey, why aren't you on the team; you're pretty fast yourself."

"I really don't have the time," Kurama stated as he pulled his hair out of the ponytail.

"So I noticed," Rei muttered as she stretched her arms. "I'm not going to change. I have Track Practice after this period anyway. Oh, don't forget, I will find that person that threw that mudball."

"Ok, see you at home Rei. I have a promise to keep," Kurama muttered with a sigh as he walked to the Locker Room.

"Good luck with girly-girl!" Rei shouted as she waved good-bye and laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready Hitomi?" Kurama said as he approached her. Hitomi pressed herself off of the gate and linked her arm with Kurama's.

"I sure am."

Kurama laughed nervously as Hitomi pulled him out of the school's gates. He stared at Hitomi strangely as she smiled the whole way to her home.

"Come on!" Hitomi said happily as she pulled Kurama inside. She led him into the living room and sat him on the couch while sitting next to him.

"My parents aren't here so we will have no one to bother us while we study."

"That's wonderful, now lets get started," Kurama said with a smile. "What do you need help in?"

"World History," Hitomi said as she pulled out a book. "We're studying American History now."

"Ok," Kurama said and opened her book. "I could tell you what would be the best thing to study."

"Alright," Hitomi said as she sat closer to Kurama. "Tell me."

Kurama smiled weakly and begun to tell her about how America came to be and what happened after that. Hitomi yawned slightly as she rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the book. Kurama tensed and begun to talk uncomfortably.

"What happened at Pearl Harbor sounded awful," Hitomi said after an hour went by. She lied on the couch, resting her head on his lap. She bent one of her knees, causing her skirt to fall to her waist. "Tell me more."

"I really have to get going," Kurama said as he closed the book and blushed lightly.

"So soon?"

"I have to do chores and my homework," Kurama said as he lifted Hitomi off of him and stood up. "I hope I was of any help."

"You were and I thank you for it," Hitomi said and stood up. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I try," Kurama said as he walked to the door. Hitomi opened it for him and waved good-bye. She smiled brightly and ran to the phone.

Kurama stared at Hitomi's home and sighed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to do that again. 'Now, to ask Rei about having any Mars powers. If my logical is correct, Rei just might be that Sailor Mars that popped out of no where in the park."

He shook his head and jogged the rest of the way home. He saw Yusuke walking out of the Minaminos' home.

"Hey Yusuke," Kurama said as he stopped in front of Yusuke. "What brings you here?"

"You got a problem," Yusuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean? Kurama asked serious.

"Just go in and see," Yusuke said as he pointed to the house. Kurama ran into the house and scanned his surroundings.

"Shuichi!" Shiori shouted as she ran down the stairs. She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

"What is wrong mother?" Kurama asked as she stopped in front of Rei's door.

"It's Rei. Yusuke brought her here when he found her in the park, yelling in pain. By the time he got here, she was unconscious. Yusuke stayed by her side for a while, but left saying he had to ask someone something important. She mutters in her sleep and seem to be in pain, but the doctor said nothing was wrong with her."

Kurama nodded and squeezed his mother's shoulder. "I'm sure she is ok mother."

"I hope so, she really is a nice girl," Shiori muttered as she squeezed her hands together, walking away.

Kurama stared at his mother's retreating figure and turned back to the door. He walked in and sat on the edge of Rei's bed. Rei was sweaty and her eyes closed tightly. He swayed his hand over her forehead to get her sticky hair from it. He frowned and crossed his arms.

'She was healthy at school, nothing was wrong with her. I wander what happened; I wander if I could have prevented it…'

"No, not true," Rei muttered as she turned on her side. "Can't be true."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and stared at Rei worriedly. 'Looks like she is having a nightmare.'

Rei slowly fluttered her eyes open and stared at Kurama.

"Feeling any better?" Kurama asked as he smiled down at Rei. Rei sat up, leaning on her elbows and winced.

"How did I get here?"

"Yusuke."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Rei whispered, her eyes closing slightly.

"Tell you about what?"

"Karasu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Rei yelled and sat up straight. "You already made me feel stupid! My brother himself told me about being his sister and earlier he gave me my memories back. That's why I was shouting in the park! It would have been so much easier if you told me!"

Kurama stared with a slightly surprised look. He sighed and stared at her serious. "I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. You aren't supposed to remember him."

"Whatever," Rei muttered as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Since I remember him anyway, are you and your gang going to send me to another dimension or something?"

"I don't know," Kurama said lowly.

"I want to see him," Rei demanded.

"Who?"

"My brother."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Then take me to Koenma."

"How did you-"

"Just take me to him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Setsuna!" Usagi squirmed as she stared at Setsuna's face on the communicator. "I have been trying to get in touch with you for ages!"

"Sorry Usagi," Setsuna said. "I have been…busy lately."

"Sorry to bug you, but I think we may have a problem!"

"I know."

"Good! Ami can't find Rei on her mini computer."

"I know."

"We think Rei is in another dimension."

"I know."

"We need Rei back soon! Grandpa Hino may get suspicious of our little lie."

"I know."

"So, with your powers, are you able to get Rei from wherever she is?"

"Yes."

"Alright!"

"But I won't."

"What? Why!"

"Rei is figuring out about her past."

"What?" Usagi asked dumbfound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have a visitor sir," Botan said with a giggle. "It's Kurama and Rei."

"What is Rei doing here?" Koenma yelled as he stood up. "I'm not in my teen form!"

Rei walked through the doors of Koenma's office and walked straight to his desk. "So you are the Prince of Spirit World. I thought this place and the Makai were only a fantasy. "

"What are you doing here?" Koenma asked. "Kurama, what is she doing here?"

"I'm here to see my brother," Rei stated lowly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Koenma said as he sat back down in his chair. "Hey, wait! How you know about him anyway!"

"Come on Koenma!" Botan said as she ran up to his desk. "Rei has been taken away from her only family! You got to let her see him for just a minute."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Rei!" Botan said as she grabbed Rei's hand. "I take you to him!"

"I didn't improve of this!" Koenma shouted as the two ran out of the room. Kurama stared at Koenma and shrugged, following the two females.

"Here!" Botan said with a smile. Rei tilted her head and pressed open the doors. She walked inside and the other two followed. Kurama closed the door and stood near it.

"Karasu?" Rei shouted as Botan pointed in a direction, staring in the slightly dark atmosphere.

"Rei?" Karasu said from his position in the corner. "So, you actually came and visited me, I am flabbergasted." Karasu walked into one of the torches light.

"Well, you look just like me. It's been a while since I seen you. Can I get a hug?"

Rei hesitated and slowly walked to him. Karasu pulled her close and gave her a hug, Rei slowly returned it. Kurama advanced toward the siblings and stared at Karasu seriously.

"It's good to know you are still well and healthy," Karasu said as he pulled himself from Rei.

"Did I really do all of that destruction?" Rei muttered.

"Sure did and you enjoyed it. You were powerful then me though, because you had some Mars' power."

"Yes," Rei muttered and lowered her head.

"Then you are Sailor Mars," Kurama said from behind her.

"I am, but don't tell any of your friends. Oh and when we get home, you will tell me what Spirit Detectives do. You found out my secret, I find out yours."

"We should get going," Botan said as she waved her arms. "Koenma may get a tad upset."

"I have a question that I been meaning to ask," Rei said as she stared at Karasu. "How did you die?"

Karasu laughed and pointed to Kurama.

"For a good reason," Kurama said nervously as Rei glared at him.

"Not that great of a reason…" Karasu muttered,

"You tried to kill me."

"So? We were in a tournament. Besides, I always kill people that I love."

Rei stepped away from Karasu.

"I mean people I fall in love with. Why would I kill my sister?"

"I have a few guesses!" Botan said as she raised her hand.

"We should get going," Kurama said as he pulled Botan and Rei out.

"Nice meeting you Karasu," Rei said.

"Likewise."

"Well, I say that was an interesting conversation," Botan said, watching Kurama close the doors.

"I been living a lie," Rei muttered as she stared at the ground. "My family back home wasn't my real family."

"Cheer up Rei!" Botan said as she wrapped her arm around her neck. "You don't need blood relatives to have a family!"

"Botan is right," Kurama said with a smile. "Besides, maybe practicing your performance for the Talent Show would cheer you up."

"I guess…"

"Lets go home. I think our visit to the hospital is up," Kurama said. Rei nodded and followed the red-head.

"What visit to the hospital?" Botan asked confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei muttered to herself as she recalled her song "Oh Starry Night." Her fingers hit the keys on the piano slowly, getting the beat. She then began to hum the song to herself as she played the piano.

"I think it's lovely," Shiori said as she sat next to Rei.

"Thanks, but I am having trouble with a note," Rei muttered, trying to figure it out.

"Hum the song and play up to the part you can't get right," Shiori said. Rei nodded and did what she said. Rei played the note then stopped.

"I can't remember what is after this."

Shiori smiled and placed her fingers on the keys, playing the note.

"How did you-?"

"A gift," Shiori said laughing and played the note over again, teaching Rei. Pretty soon, the two were playing the piano together. Kurama stared at them from his spot on the couch. He smiled, placing the guitar on the couch. He was happy that Rei didn't go into one of her moody states after the visit with Karasu.

"Shuichi! I want to tell you an idea that I told Rei!" Shiori said with a smile, turning to face Kurama. "It's about you guys Talent Show!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I updated again in one day! Yeah! I just have so many ideas flowing in my head.

Just for you guys to know, I am typing the next chapter for "Piece of Love."

I probably want pdate for the next two-three days. My birthday is Sunday!


	9. Connecting Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho

I made a mistake in my last chapter. I used the name Serena instead of Usagi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Like this?" Rei asked as she created a small red light in her hands. She looked up at Karasu with a questioning look. He nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Just put a little more energy into it."

Rei nodded and begun to do what she was told. She had convinced or more likely threatened Koenma to let her see her brother. Here she was now, sitting next to her brother, learning how to use her demon powers. One condition though, she had to help Koenma at times if she wanted to continue to see her brother.

In her hands, the red light begun to take shape. The shape then became solid. It was an eyeball with wings.

"Eh!" Rei screamed and dropped the thing out of her hands. Karasu quickly caught it before it touched the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Rei asked as she stared at it strangely.

"It's a bomb," Karasu answered and made it disappear.

"Why does it look like that?"

"It just how it looks. It may look weird, but it is very helpful in battle. This bomb can fly toward your opponent and it blows up on contact with anything. So try not to drop it."

"This is just weird, I'm a priestess learning demon attacks," Rei muttered.

"You were born a demon, not a priestess," Karasu replied. "I just want you to know the powers you were born with, you don't have to use it."

"Alright, let me give it another try," Rei said and concentrated on making another bomb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wassup Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he fiddled through his wallet.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"You have been sitting there the whole time staring out the window."

"It's nothing."

"You're thinking about someone!" Kuwabara shouted and slid around the booth to Kurama, wrapping an arm around his neck. "I have a guess on who it is too, is it Rei?"

"Yes, I am thinking about her but-"

"You sly dog!" Yusuke laughed. "You're thinking nasty thoughts right? Our innocent Kurama is growing up!"

"No I am not," Kurama replied with a small blush. "I just don't like the thought of her being with Karasu."

"Jealous?" Kuwabara asked with a smirk.

"Of her brother?" Kurama asked confused.

"I know Karasu is insane and all, but he still is Rei's brother," Yusuke muttered while looking at the menu. "I think I take some ramen…"

"You have to have some special feelings for her if you're worried about her being with family," Kuwabara said.

"Do you? Do you?" Yusuke asked as he elbowed Kurama.

"We're just friends," Kurama muttered.

"I think the fox may have finally found someone to be his mate," Hiei said, staring at the menu strangely.

"Hiei's right!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled and slammed their hands on the table.

"She's strong!"

"She's smart!"

"Your family already treats her like a daughter!"

"She lives with you!"

"You don't have to worry about her finding out about your job as Spirit Detective! She already knows!"

"We don't have to worry about her getting on our nerves! We're already her friends!"

"She's a princess of her own planet for crying out loud!"

"She is the one!"

Kurama slid down in his seat and shook his head, trying to ignore the whispers from the other customers.

"I agree!" Botan added in cheerfully.

"Not you too," Kurama groaned. "It's embarrassing as it is."

"But if you think about it, she does have the right qualifications," Keiko stated and sat in the booth with the four boys.

"She's one of a kind Kurama," Botan sung and picked up his menu.

"I noticed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're doing great, maybe when you increase your powers; I show you have to become a human bomb."

"That sounds odd," Rei said and tilted her head. "Wouldn't I blow up?"

"No."

"Cool, but odd," Rei muttered. She patted Karasu's leg and stood up. "I have to be going now. Shuichi and I were going to talk to my friends back home, but something came up and he had to leave. He promised me we do it later. Well, I'm glad I was able to spend some time with you."

"Me too."

"When I come back, can you tell me about our parents," Rei asked softly.

"When you go to bed, I tell you as a bed time story."

Rei shook her head and smiled, running to the door. "That is even better, bye Karasu!"

"Good-bye little sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama rested his head on the table, trying to pay no heed to Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, and Botan's voice.

"So, you are here," Rei said and ran up to their booth. "You promised we were going to speak with my friends."

"That's right," Kurama said quickly and slid out of the booth. "Lets go then!"

"Wait! We want to come!" Yusuke stated. Everyone quickly paid the bill and left a tip.

"I don't see why not. I would love to introduce you to my friends back home," Rei said with a smile, hearing a groan from Kurama. "What?"

"Nothing, lets just go and get it over with."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you people always bothering me?" Koenma cried.

"We always need you!" Kuwabara answered.

"What do you want this time?"

"I just wanted to talk with my friends back home," Rei replied.

"And how am I suppose to help with that?"

"I know!" Botan said. She ran out of the office. After a couple of minutes, she came back.

"Let me see your communicator!"

After she received the item, she placed a little sticker on it.

"What's with the sticker?" Yusuke asked confused.

"It will help her connect with her friends easily!"

"Lets see then," Rei muttered and pressed a button.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm bored," Usagi muttered as she lied on her bed.

"Maybe you should study!" Makato said as she held up her book. "That's why we came to your house!"

"But I did and I got a big headache…"

"I don't see how you are going to pass," Minako stated.

"I heard that!"

"It was meant to be heard."

Usagi quickly sat up when she heard a beeping noise. She pulled out her communicator and flipped it open.

"Rei!"

The other three females quickly jumped up and stood over Usagi's shoulder.

"I can't see!" Minako whined.

Luna jumped into Usagi's lap and pressed a button. A cord fell from it and she placed the cord inside the television, turning it on.

"Much better!" Minako said as she sat in front of the television with Rei's face. "Are you ok Rei?"

"Yeah, we haven't heard from you in days!" Usagi cried. "I'm glad you're alive!"

"Of course Usagi!" Rei said and shook her head.

"It's nice to exactly meet you Usagi," Kurama greeted with a smile.

Minako's, Usagi's, and Makato's eyes grew wide when a red-haired appeared on the television's screen.

"Rei!" the three shouted in unison. "Who is that?"

Botan hooked up the communicator to the screen behind Koenma's desk.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, Rei's friend," Kurama replied.

"He's a hunk," Minako exclaimed. "You scored big girlfriend!"

"Oh! You're so lucky Rei!" Usagi squirmed.

"You got Mamoru!" Makato exclaimed.

"I know and I love him very, very much!"

"Didn't he just say he was Rei's friend?" Ami asked softly.

Yusuke wrapped an arm around Rei's and Kurama's neck. "Yes, yes, you are looking at the future Rei Minamino!"

"Yusuke!" Rei yelled and blushed furiously.

"I want to be the Maid of Honor!" Usagi and Minako exclaimed.

Kurama had a feeling this was going to happen. "Yusuke, I already told you-"

"No buts! Kuwabara and I already told you the reasons why you should make her your mate, fox."

"Mate!" Rei yelled and pulled away from Yusuke. "Now, you listen here-"

"Why do you people make a big deal about your relationship?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Because we have no relationship!" Rei and Kurama answered.

"Hi Rei's friends!" Botan said cheerfully and stood in front of the arguing group. "I'm Botan! The one backing away from Rei is Yusuke. The one with orange hair is Kuwabara."

"I'm Keiko Yukimura!" Keiko introduced herself with a smile.

"It's really nice to meet you," Ami said. "I'm Ami Mizuno."

"Makato Kino."

"Minako Aino here!"

"I'm Usagi Tsukino!"

"Rei, you have to inform us on everything," Luna stated as she sat on Minako's lap.

"You talk!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled as they pointed to the screen.

"Um, yes, I'm Luna."

"So strange things do live in Rei's dimension…"

"Who you calling strange?" Luna asked angrily.

"Settle down Luna, I explain everything to you guys," Rei muttered, still glaring at Yusuke.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're a demon?" Usagi said surprised. "But-but"

"We never felt a demonic aura around you," Minako stated seriously.

"My powers are sealed there."

"Since you learned about your past, you can come home right?" Usagi asked happily. "Setsuna said the reason she wasn't letting you back was because you were learning about your past. Since you know it, you can come back!"

"I guess," Rei muttered softly.

"I'm going to try to get in contact with her now! Minako, let me see your communicator!"

Rei frowned at the thought of going home. She didn't want to suddenly leave everyone. Kurama noticed her sadden face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why the long face?"

"To tell the truth, I really don't know. I want to go home, but…"

"How are you going to go home? What is this Setsuna going to do?" Yusuke asked curious.

"She is the Guardian of the Time Gates. She has the power over time, like traveling back into the past."

"That's cool! You get to travel through time any time you want?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not really."

"She won't pick up," Usagi muttered sadly and made a puppy face.

"That's ok Usagi, maybe next time," Rei said and waved her hand.

"So…Rei…is your brother cute!" Minako asked excitedly. "Could we meet up or something? He has to look good if you're gorgeous Rei, right Shuichi?"

"She sure is," Kurama chuckled, causing Rei to grunt and blush slightly.

"You have a wonderful boyfriend Rei," Makato sighed. "You were so lucky to get pulled into that dimension! Right Ames?"

"I guess," Ami muttered with a blush. "Where is your brother Rei? I would love to meet him."

"He's dead," Rei replied.

"So sorry," Usagi whimpered.

"Yeah," Minako said softly.

"It's no big problem, I always visit him."

"You lose me," Makato stated confused. "How do you visit him…if he is dead?"

"That's where I come in!" Botan chirped. "The Grim Reaper at your service!"

Silence.

"You're the Grim Reaper?" Minako asked confused.

"Yup!"

"But! Where's the black robe? The skeleton head? The scythe?" Usagi shouted.

"I don't want to scare the dead…" Botan said confused. "Anyway, she can see her brother, because she just comes here, to Spirit World!"

"Spirit World?" the four females asked confused. "What's that?"

"The river Styx lies in Spirit World," Luna answered. "Spirit World is the place where dead spirits lays."

"I'm the Prince of Spirit World," Koenma stated with a nod. "My name is Koenma."

"A toddler runs Spirit World?" Makato asked surprised.

"I'm not a toddler!" Koenma yelled. "I just look like one! I'm over 500 years old."

"Why do you look like a kid?"

"Because I do!"

"I'm glad I was able to talk to you guys, but it's getting late and I have to go home."

"Where do you live?" Ami asked curious.

"With Shuichi-"

"Rei! Oh my gosh, girl! You two live together? I bet you guys have tons of fun by yourselves!" Minako stated with a huge grin.

"-and his family."

"Oh."

"I wish you were here," Usagi sobbed. "I can't get to your manga!"

"Then buy your own," Rei stated angrily.

"I can't! I have no money!"

"As always."

"Glad to hear from you Rei. We will inform the others and have you home as soon as we can," Luna stated and ended the connection.

"Oh! Rei is going to be surprised!" Minako giggled.

"How?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Minako laughed and stood up. "I had my fun for today, I better get going!"

"Yes," Ami stated and gathered her stuff.

"See ya tomorrow Usagi!" Makato shouted and exited the room with the other two females behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_There really isn't much to say about our parents. They loved us deeply and cared for us. However, they were part of some group and were mostly gone during the day. That really didn't bother me much; I had the whole day to play with you. One day, our house caught on fire and our parents died in it. I don't know how it started and don't understand how they couldn't escape. Since that day, I raised you by myself.'_

'Why? We didn't have any other family or friends?' Rei asked confused.

'_In the Makai, you cannot rely on anyone else.'_

'That sounds rather strange.'

'_The Makai isn't the best place. Demons will betray you in a blink of an eye. No one can be trusted.'_

'I don't want to visit that place…'

'_Rei.'_

'Yes?'

'_When you are preparing to leave…to go back to your friends…please come visit me for the last time.'_

'I promise Karasu. I wouldn't want to leave without a goodbye from my only family.'

'_Thanks Rei. I shall now let you rest.'_

'Thanks and goodnight.'

'_Goodnight.'_

Rei turned on her side, squeezing her arms around her pillow. 'Going back home with my friends…going back home…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I actually had some fun with this chapter! nn


	10. Surprise! We're Going Home!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi shouted as her future daughter appeared in her bedroom. She ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"Really?" Chibi-Usa asked as she returned the rug. "I missed you too."

"Hey! Hey! What about us?" Makato asked and crossed her arms.

"I missed you guys too," Chibi-Usa laughed and hugged Ami, Makato, and Minako. "Hey, where's Rei?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Minako said as she clapped her hands together, her plan getting into action. "She seems to be stuck in some other dimension and we need her back quick! Can you help us?"

"I would if I could..."

"Why not?" Minako asked with a pout. "It's for Rei!"

"I know, but I don't think Setsuna would allow it. Hey! Why can't you get Setsuna to get her back!" Chibi-Usa asked suspiciously.

"Because she is soooo busy and we can't get in contact with her, will you please help? for Rei's sake?"

"How am I suppose to find her if she is in another dimension? I'm not Setsuna..."

"I have a faint location on my mini-computer from when we spoke to her. It's slowly fading so we need to hurry," Ami stated as she typed on her mini-computer. "We will need to really concentrate on Rei's aura."

"Please?" Usagi asked with a puppy face.

Chibi-Usa grimaced. "Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei breathed heavily as she ran. The only thing she heard was the pounding of her feet on the ground. She woke up earlier than usual to have a quick run around the neighborhood, to loosen her mind. The thought of leaving was really bugging her. She wanted to go back and protect Usagi, to her friends, and to her grandfather...adopted grandfather, but she didn't want to leave her _real _family even if he is dead. She sighed and picked up her pace when she saw the house, ignoring the ache in her legs.

"I didn't know you ran in the morning," a voice stated as she approached the house.

"Huh?" she muttered and stared into a tree. Kurama was laying on a branch and stared at her curiously.

"I don't, I just decided to jog today before school," Rei muttered.

"In your gym uniform?"

"So?"

"You know, your shorts are kind of...short to be running around in..."

"What are you? My boyfriend?" Rei said and walked to the front door.

"Maybe," Kurama replied and jumped next to her. Rei rolled her eyes and entered with Kurama behind her.

"I see you are already dressed, so I'm going to change and we can get to school early," Rei stated and made her way to her room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei glared at the Girly Trio as they tampered Kurama with questions and nonsense at lunch. Why were they the only people to sit with him anyway? Poor, poor Shuichi, suffering this everyday.

"So Rei, you are going to do a duet with Shuichi?" Yume asked, resting her chin on her hands.

"That's what the sheet said right?" Rei replied, she was not in the mood to be bother by these girls or by anyone.

"Shuichi, you sounded so beautiful and you are excellent with the guitar," Hitomi stated, sighing dreamily. Rei rolled her eyes and stared at the other tables.

"Rei!" a bubbling voice rung throughout the cafeteria. Rei immediately snapped her head up and scanned the lunchroom furiously. Was that? No, it couldn't have been...

"Rei! Where are you?"

"Stupid! Stop screaming and start looking, you're an embarrassment!" a harsh voice hissed.

Rei stood up and turned around in a circles. Those voices! It had to be them, but where?

"What are you doing?" Yume asked disgusted. "You are an embarrassment, spinning around for fun."

Rei stopped and was about to make a comment before she felt someone jump on her back, knocking her to the floor.

"I found you Rei!" Chibi-Usa giggled and hugged Rei tightly around her neck.

"Chibi-Usa!" Rei exclaimed and sat up, pulling Chibi-Usa off and giving her a hug. "How did you get here?"

"Does it matter? We're here!" Minako stated and pounced on Rei. "Long time no see girlfriend!"

The four people currently at the table stared at them with questioningly looks and did the entire lunchroom. Makato, Ami, and Makato quickly ran up to the three on the floor.

"We need to leave, we shouldn't interrupt school," Ami stated and pulled them off the floor. "We have to hurry back before Setsuna notices."

"But-" Rei stated but was stopped when Usagi pulled her arm.

"Lets getting going Rei! I don't want to face Setsuna's wrath!"

"Who are you?" Yume asked confused. "Why do you have a different uniform, you don't belong here."

"We're leaving," Makato growled and pulled Rei out of the lunchroom.

"It's nice to actually meet you in person," Minako said and bowed to Kurama. "To bad we couldn't talk!"

"Wait!" Kurama said and jumped up, following the females. 'This is too sudden.' The three girls at the table pouted angrily and followed the red-head.

"Your grandfather was starting to ask questions," Ami said as they made it out of the school's gates. She typed on her mini-computer, getting the calculations together. "We be home in a sec."

"What? I just can't leave! I have to do something before I go," Rei stated and turned around to leave.

Makato grabbed her arm and shook her head. "We need to go now, Rei. The information Ami need to get us home is slowly fading."

"But, can't Setsuna get me home!" Rei asked desperately, she didn't want to leave now without saying good-bye to everyone and keeping a promise.

"Setsuna sent us!" Usagi stated with tears in her eyes. "Please come home Rei, you're one of my best friends and I would be gloomy if you wasn't there."

"Yeah, either you stay here or come home, your choice," Minako stated and crossed her arms. Rei bit her lower lip, staring at everyone depress. What to do?

"Got it!" Ami shouted and pressed a button on her computer. "Our strongest aura to focus on would be Luna."

"Alright!" Chibi-Usa said and made her time key appear.

"Hold on!" Kurama yelled and ran up to the group. "You're leaving now?"

"I have to..." Rei said softly, lowering her eyes. "I hate to leave all of a sudden, but this is my only chance home."

"We need to go to a secure area to transport home," Makato stated.

"My house," Kurama said softly. He hated the thought of her leaving, but he wanted to help her any way he could.

"What?" they asked confused.

"Go to my house to transport home. No one is home at this hour..."

"You're leaving?" Hitomi asked excitedly as the trio caught up. Rei eyebrow twitched and she growled softly. They were reallypissing her off.

"I sure am. I'm going home and you don't have to worry about me being in your way of getting a relationship with Shuichi."

Hitomi grunted and crossed her arms. "Like you would have had a chance with Shuichi. You're, like, the complete opposite of him."

"I don't think so..."

"Really? Well, to bad you can't prove your point, you're leaving now."

"Whatever," Rei muttered and walked away. "Come on you guys, lets go home..." Ami sighed and caught up with Rei, she knew she wasn't in the best of moods.

The four remaining scouts glared at Hitomi and made their way to Rei and Ami.

"Whatever! Your looks don't even compare with Shuichi!" Minako shouted before catching up with everyone.

Kurama stared at the three upset girls before running after the six females.

"Rei, what happened while you were here?" Kurama heard Chibi-Usa ask when he kept up.

"A lot of stuff, Chibi-Usa, a lot of stuff," Rei answered softly, not removing her gaze from in front of her. "Shuichi?"

"Yes?" Kurama replied walking next to her.

"I'm sorry about our duet," Rei whispered. "I don't want to go home, not yet anyway."

"It's alright, I'll just drop out of the talent show. It's no big deal. Cheer up Rei, I'm sure we meet again," Kurama said with a light smile. "Be happy that you're going home."

"I am happy..."

"It doesn't sound like it..."

Rei lowered her eyes and sighed. "I'm just going to miss everyone, that's all."

Kurama stared at her worryingly and linked his arm with hers. "Cheer up! I told you, we meet again! I even threaten Koenma if I have too."

Rei smiled and shook her head. Minako walked behind the two with a huge smirk on her face. The Goddess of Love had work to do. Ami, Makato, Chibi-Usa, and Usagi sighed at Minako's smirk, knowing what the Love Goddess was thinking about.

"We're here," Rei stated at pointed at the two stories home. Kurama opened the door and poked his head through the door, scanning the area.

"I don't smell anyone..." Kurama stated softly and opened the door fully, inviting everyone in. Rei led them to her room and closed the door quietly when everyone entered.

"Wow Rei! Your room is so neat!" Minako and Usagi squirmed as they examined the room.

"You have a lot of trophies," Makato stated as she looked at the shelves of awards.

"Yeah," Rei muttered and grabbed her briefcase and her TA Private Girl's School uniform. "Shuichi, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Rei," Kurama said from his position from the door.

"Can you tell Karasu that I am terribly sorry to break my promise..."

"Ok," Kurama said slowly, trying to figure out what the promise could have been.

"Tell, everyone good-bye also, especially Mrs. Minamino..."

"You can count on me."

Rei smiled. "Thank you so much. Guess it is time to say good-bye huh?"

Kurama nodded and waved his hand. "See ya Rei."

"Good-bye Shuichi."

"Don't say good-bye, good-bye means we aren't going to see each other again."

"See ya later Shuichi," Rei said with a faint smile.

"Alright, everyone focus on Luna's aura," Ami stated as she closed her eyes with everyone else following her lead. Chibi-Usa stood in the middle of the circle and raised her Time Key in the air, chanting. We see was finished, a portal opened above them and they slowly begun to lift off of the ground. Rei opened her eyes and stared at Shuichi. He winked and waved again.

"Have fun back home," Kurama stated as they disappeared with the portal. He sighed softly and sat on Rei's bed, staring at all the pictures stuck on her mirror. He stood up and pulled off one, a picture of Rei and himself at the carnival. He smiled and placed the picture in his pocket, leaving the room. Now, what to tell his family and the school...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I swore I heard them in here," Luna muttered confused, sitting on the floor of Usagi's room. Her ears twitched and she looked up, seeing six figures falling through the ceiling. Luna let out a cry when they all collided on her.

"We're home!" Minako shouted from the top of the pile.

"You're heavy," Usagi groaned, second from the bottom.

"Say please," Minako stated and crossed her arms with a smile.

Makato growled and threw Minako from top of her. She stood up and helped everyone else up.

"Where were you-Rei!" Luna said and jumped onto Rei's shoulder. "How did you get back?"

"They came and got me," Rei answered softly.

"How?"

"With Chibi-Usa Time Key."

Luna glared at the girls and asked, "Did Setsuna give you promise to do that?"

"Well...not exactly..." Usagi answered nervously.

"What?" Rei asked with an angry tone. "Did Setsuna, give you permission or not?"

"..."

"Did she?"

"No!" Usagi cried and hid behind Makato.

Rei boiled with angry. Usagi lied to her! She could have kept her promise and settled things instead of just suddenly leaving! "Usagi! Why did you lie to me?"

"Sorry Rei..." Usagi squealed in fear, squeezing Makato's shirt tightly. She could feel Rei's aura going sky high with rage.

"I could kill you Usagi!" Rei yelled and took a step forward. "Because of you, I left suddenly, not giving everyone a proper good-bye. On top of that, I broke my promise to my brother!"

Makato blinked and removed Usagi's arms from her shirt, stepping to the side.

"Makato!" Usagi cried as she trembled in fear of the fiery Rei. She shrieked when Rei took another step forward, her hands clenched tightly together. her knuckles were turning white and blood twinkled on the floor. Usagi screamed and ran out of the room. Rei groaned and stormed out of the room and out of the house.

"Rei! Where are you going?" Ami asked worryingly from Usagi's bedroom window.

"Home!" Rei yelled and ran toward her temple. Ami's eyes quickly filled with concern. She had a feeling Rei wasn't going to take this lightly...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Botan ran down the halls of Spirit World's Palace. "I have to hurry to Koenma's office and give him these files or he's going to flip. I swear, busy, busy..."

"Botan," a quiet voice said.

Botan shrieked and dropped the files on the ground. She scanned the hall for any sign of anybody. there was none...

"Botan," the voice rung again.

"Who's there?" Botan shouted and made her oar appear, holding it tightly with both hands.

"At the door Botan..."

Botan blinked and turned around, seeing large black doors. She walked to the door and placed her ear on the door. "H-hello?"

"Where is my sister?"

"Oh Karasu!" Botan stated and sighed a sigh of relief. "You scared me! I thought you were someone that was coming after me like in those scary movies I watched with Yusuke!"

"Sorry Botan, but where is my sister? I can't get in contact with her telepathically..."

"I don't know...maybe she is in school?"

"She would have responded regardless..."

"I don't know Karasu, but I'll go fine out for you..."

"I would appreciate that Botan, thank you."

"No problem," Botan said and picked up her files and sat on her oar. "I have to hurry to Koenma!"

"Please let her be ok," Karasu mumbled and stared at the door desolately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss her don't you?" Yusuke asked as he wrapped an arm around Kurama's neck. He picked up some french fries and continued to wolf the rest of it down.

"A bit," Kurama muttered and sighed. He was dragged into this fast food joint by Yusuke, stating some good food would cheer him up. Kurama thought about it the other way around, some good food would cheer Yusuke up, not him. He had to pay for Yusuke's very large meal.

"Where's Rei?" Kuwabara asked as he sat next to Kurama with his tray.

"How did you know we where here?" Yusuke asked as he reached for Kuwabara's fries. Kuwabara slapped his hand away to receive a glare from Yusuke.

"I was coming here to eat, what a coincidence!" Kuwabara laughed and slapped Yusuke's hand away again. "Now back to what I said earlier, where's Rei?"

"She went back home," Kurama answered as he twirled the straw in his soda.

"Really? Why didn't she come and tell me good-bye!" Kuwabara asked.

"Because she had to leave immediately..."

"But you didn't confess your love!" Kuwabara shouted and waved his arms in the air. "That's injustice!"

"Kuwabara, it's alright, really-"

"No it isn't! We will have to search high and low to find a way to get you two together. There's no mountain high enough or no river long enough to keep you two apart! Even if she is in a different dimension, your love will shine though to her! I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will help you two star-crossed lovers find each other again!"

"Um...thank you Kuwabara," Kurama muttered and sipped at his soda, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"So, you do admit that you love her," Yusuke said as he ate the last of Kuwabara's fries. "You just thanked him, because he is going to help you get to your mate."

Kurama slammed his head on the table, maybe he should have stayed home instead of wandering around the city. His mother was really disappointed to know that Rei 'went back to her home town.' She said she would handle the issue with the school.

"I'm glad you guys are here!" Botan shouted as she ran up to their table. "Have you guys seen Rei? I can't find her anywhere! I'm getting worried..."

"She went back home," Kuwabara answered, realizing his fries were missing. "Hey!"

"She did? She didn't tell me good-bye!" Botan pouted. "Well, I guess I give the news to her brother then...I hope he won't do anything insane..."

"I do it," Kurama said and stood up.

"Thanks, he sounded very worried," Botan said as Kurama nodded and headed out of the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want?" Karasu asked in a cold tone as Kurama stepped into his prison. Kurama closed the doors behind him and stared seriously at Karasu as he sat under a torch. He didn't even sound happy to see him, that was odd.

"I came to tell you something," Kurama said, still standing by the door.

"What is it?"

"Rei went back home."

Karasu grunted and turned his head. "I had a feeling she did."

"She told me to tell you that she was terribly sorry that she broke her promise."

Karasu narrowed his eyes angrily at him and muttered, "Get out."

Kurama stared at him confused, why was he acting like this?

"I said get out," Karasu replied even harsher.

Kurama nodded and did what he was told. He stared at the doors seriously from the outside. 'Why was Karasu so upset?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei sat on the edge of her bed, squeezing the edge tightly. After making up a long lie to her grandfather. He really didn't buy it and demanded the truth. She reversed the angry and she demanded the truth about her past. That made him forget about her lie...

'Usagi didn't have to lie,' Rei thought softly. Her angry disappeared hours ago, she knew her friend didn't mean no harm. She lifted her hands and tried to create a bomb. Nothing formed. She bit her lower lip and tried again. Nothing. 'I knew it, my demon abilities are gone. I cannot smell and hear like I use too. Oh, how I miss everyone, especially Mrs. Minamino. I even miss that toddler, Koenma.' She lied on her bed and felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you one last time big brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sad! The end would have been a little longer if I had the time. It's almost my bedtime and I want to update. Yes, my mother gave me a bedtime for summer vacation! It's 3:00 a.m., that's to early! I usually stay up to like 6 or 7 a.m.! nn

I was making up all that stuff about getting back home, I don't know if Chibi-Usa's Time Key can allow them to go to different dimensions and all that other stuff!


	11. Another Author's Note

Another drawing! It popped into my head when I was cruising different anime sites. This one is Rei and Hitomi! You know where to go! nn If not, go to my deviantart link on my profile.

Speaking of my profile, I did a major update when I was bored! Make sure you check it out!

Also, I had to write a story for Survey Literature last year and it involes Rei. I got a A too! Anyway, I want to show you guys it, but I don't know if I should make it its own story and just add it as a bonus chapter in one of my stories? What do you think?


	12. BONUS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**_BONUS CHAPTER! HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY!_**

I did this for my Survey Literature Class. I was clueless and anime popped into my head, but no one in the class knew that. It was suppose to be a short story, but I can't do short stories! This is about, 5 pages long!

I drew my own front cover too! I add that to my deviantart account too. It's a picture of Rei and Ryu, the two main characters. Everyone thought it was cute and everyone always tells me "You draw only anime characters." And I keep replying "I can only draw anime! No humans or animals, just anime!" Anyway, to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16-year-old Rei sat quietly at her throne. She stared out the window and looked at the red sand. Mars, a very fine place to live. But Rei was no alien, she looked like a regular human being. Just like everyone else from the other planets. She sighed heavily and tapped her fingers softly on the armrest. Her purple eyes stared at the gold ring on her finger. She was engaged, was she happy? Not at all. She was engaged, has a huge, beautiful palace, and is the princess of Mars! Why wasn't she happy? It was the engaged part that made her unhappy. She was engaged to man she didn't love. Her mother and father chose him for her and she didn't like it at all.

"Curse my mother and father," said Rei growling.

"Princess Rei, may I speak with you? It is quite important." asked someone with red hair and a short red dress.

"Yes Phobos," said Rei smiling. Maybe talking to her friend cheer her up for a while, because right about now she felt like burning anything.

"Your highness, shouldn't you be preparing for the ball?" asked Phobos getting on one knee and crossing an arm around her chest.

"What ball? I was not told of one. What is it for?" asked Rei surprised.

"It is a celebration across the solar system! It is for your engagement," said a woman with purple hair and a purple short dress. Rei growled and nodded her head.

"I'll go get ready, thank you Deimos," said Rei getting up and walking away.

Music played and everyone danced happily. Rei sat next to the man she was engaged to. His name was Shadow. Shadow had on a black suit and had black hair. His blue eyes fell on Rei and she quickly put on a fake smile. Shadow turned away and she once again put on a frown. She yawned softly and stared at all the people that was from different planets and moons. Her eyes scanned the room dully and suddenly stopped on a particular someone. He had on a blue suit and black hair that went down to the middle of his back. His hair was in a low ponytail. His eyes sparkled when he begun to laugh. He looked around 16-17 years old.

Shadow noticed Rei staring at the man and asked, "Do you know him?"

"No, but I'm going to," said Rei getting up and walking toward the man. She lifted her long, red, silky dress up and walked softly with her red high-heel shoes.

"Excuse me," said Rei bowing than let go of her dress.

"Ah, the guest of honor, how it is a pleasure to meet you in person," said the male kissing Rei's hand.

Rei blushed and replied, "I'm glad you know who I am, but may I ask who are you?" "Excuse me for my rudeness, but I'm Ryu, prince of Uranus." Rei nodded, still blushing, because Ryu was still holding her hand.

"I am sure you must be one beautiful, happy lady," said Ryu smiling.

"Well, I don't know about beautiful..." said Rei blushing redder.

"But of course you are! You are the finest I ever seen! I'm pretty sure that's why the man is engaged to you."

"Not exactly, my mother and father made me marry him, I don't really love him like everyone think I do...my parents told me it is tradition to pick their children's husbands or wives."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish there is something I could do. You are more worthy to choose your own destiny."

"There is, you can help me break up with him! Shadow is to, how to put it, creepy for me. Not really my type." "Really, I can help? How exactly?" asked Ryu confused.

The ball was soon over and Rei waved good-bye to everyone. When everyone was finally gone, Rei ran to the courtyard. Ryu sat on the fountain staring at the red phoenix in the center, water coming out of it's beak. "Wow, he's cute," thought Rei walking up to him. "Ready?" asked Ryu smiling. Rei nodded her head blushing, she seen to be doing that lately, which was unusual. They walked in silence, looking for Shadow. They finally spotted him and ran up to him.

"Hey, Shadow," said Rei hugging him grimacing. Ryu shook his head and laughed softly. "Hi, Rei, who is this?" askedShadow smiling. "A friend, we go way back," said Rei.

"And the memories that haunt me..." said Ryu shivering. "What memories?" asked Shadow curious.

"Horrible ones! I remember one time I gave Rei daisies and she burned them! She told me she only like roses and she absolutely hate daisies! I suffered for months with Rei's anger. After that experience, I never thought of daisies ever again," said Ryu. Rei nodded and Shadow stared confused.

"But I will not do such a thing to make her angry or sad. I will not allow harm to come to her, physically or emotionally."

Shadow hugged Rei and she pouted. Ryu explained all the things Rei was capable of and repeated everything that Rei told him to say to Shadow. Shadow nodded, but didn't care much for it. "I have to go, see you guys tomorrow," said Shadow kissing Rei and walking off. Rei wiped her face and sighed. "We always got tomorrow..."

Soon, tomorrow turned into four days and four days turned into four weeks. Ryu and Rei continued to say bad things about her so he could break up with her. Ryu had invited his family over to meet Rei's family. Ryu and Rei knew each other for four weeks now. "He is one tough cookie," said Rei pulling her hair. Rei and Ryu sat on the fountain, letting their families get closer.

"He always turn the negative things into positive things," said Ryu twirling his finger in the water.

"And that irrate me so much! I'm not like him! I have a fiery temper, he has that calm, nice attitude."

"But isn't that good? Isn't that what you want in a man? I have a nice attitude, well, I thought I had one."

"You do have a very nice attitude! I just wish he would leave me! I wish he would break up with me already."

"I can understand why he hasn't broke up with you yet. If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't for one second think of breaking up with you."

Rei's eyes widen and she stared at Ryu. Did she hear what she thought she heard? Ryu stared at the fountain seriously, his face flushed with red. Rei smiled and said teasingly, "Someone loves me! Someone loves me!"

"I didn't say that..." said Ryu turning to her and his face was florid. He then turned back to the fountain.

"But you meant it!"

"So what if I do? I can't change anything. Your parents are the only people that turn this whole thing around. " Rei and Ryu stared at each other for a while.

"Well, first of all-" Rei was cut off, by feeling herself getting push. A big splash was heard and Rei sat in the fountain with her mouth hanging open.

"You know how valuable this dress is! Look at my hair, it is a mess!" cried Rei staring at herself.

"You talk to much," said Ryu laughing. Rei growled and gripped Ryu's collar, pulling him in the water. She accidently knocked him on top of her.

Ryu stared at Rei and said sardonically, "You know how valuable this suit is! Look at my hair, it is a mess!" Rei growled, but stopped when she noticed how close they were. Ryu seen to noticed and blushed slightly.

"He smells like roses and staring at him makes me feel more at ease then I'm ever was with Shadow. I think I-" Rei's thoughts was cut off when Ryu inched toward her face.

"Eh..." said Rei, her whole body went red. "What are you doing? You know you are kinda close? What-What-" Rei couldn't get it out, she was shivering all over.

"It's cute to see you all stressed. What you doing! You know you are kind of close!" said Ryu mocking Rei. He got off of Rei and begun to laugh. Rei growled angrily and started slashing Ryu rapidly.

"Look at them!" said Ryu's mother. Ryu's family and Rei's stared through a window at the two in the fountain.

"They are acting immature," said Rei's father.

"I don't like how close they where," said Ryu's father.

"Yes, I agree. She is already engaged, why act this way around another boy?"

"We have to talk to them personally."

Rei and Ryu got out the fountain. Ryu was laughing while Rei glared daggers. They begun to walk into the palace and ringed out their hair.

"Ryu!" yelled his mother. Ryu turned to face his mother and father.

"We're leaving," said Ryu's father turning around.

"But we just-"

"Something urgent came up, lets go," he said walking away followed by his mother.

"You too Rei, we have to talk," said Rei's father. Rei and Ryu stared at each other. They had a feeling where this was heading.

"See you later Rei," said Ryu pulling a red rose out his hair.

"I know you love these," said Ryu handing it to Rei and walking away. Rei stared at the rose and smiled.

"Rei we need to talk now," said Rei's father walking to a small room with red chairs and red couches. Rei sat in a chair and her parents sat on the couch.

"Rei...we don't like the way you were acting towards Ryu. You shouldn't be doing those kind of things when you are engaged."

"But father, Ryu and I were just playing. Is it a crime for a 16- year old to have fun once in a while?"

"You aren't allow to have that kind of fun and what was the purpose of him giving you that rose?"

"It was a gift," Rei said simply, holding the rose close to her and smiling. She remembered what Ryu said to her.

"I think it is improper to get a rose as a gift if you are engaged," said her mother staring at Rei and how she held the rose.

"Mother, father, you should already know how I feel towards Shadow! Nothing! Nothing at all! What kind of name is Shadow anyway? I rather be engaged to Ryu than that man!"

"You quiet down now! We already decided who you marry and that is final!" yelled her father.

"But I-"

"No buts!"

"Gr, I hate you guys, you make my life miserable!" yelled Rei running out the room and up to her bedroom. She slammed and locked the door. She flopped on her bed and stared out the window and at the sun.

Why can't they understand how I feel? I'm sure they feel the same if they were in my shoes. _"I can understand why he hasn't broke up with you yet. If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't for one second think of breaking up with you." _ I wouldn't want to break up with you either Ryu. I will cherish this rose like I cherish you. God, please help me get the destiny I want.

There was a soft knock at Rei's door.

"Go away," hissed Rei. There was a click and the door opened up.

"That is why I have spare keys," said Rei mother walking in and closing the door. She sat on Rei's bed and Rei turned the other way.

"Rei, I know you are upset and-"

"Hold on mother, if you know I'm upset, wouldn't you, as a mother, help me become happy? You know I don't like Shadow, he is cool as a friend, but a husband, no. Mother...I love Ryu. I didn't think love like this existed."

"But he is from another planet. How can you rule over Mars and how can Ryu rule over Uranus if you guys are married? You need to think of that."

"You guys are still ruling over Mars and Ryu's parents still rule over Uranus. I'm the princess not queen, he is the prince not King. I want to worry about that later. Right now, I want to be a crazy teen in love."

Rei's mother stared at her and smiled shaking her head.

"You're one weird kid, but that what makes you extra special.I will talk to your father." Rei's eyes lit up and filled with tears.

She hugged her mother tightly and said continuously, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, you just get some rest and I'll deal with the matter." Her mother kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked out the room. Rei's smile never left her face while she bathed, changed clothes, and brushed her teeth. Her prayers has been answered! No longer will she be forced to love someone she really doesn't love. Rei snuggled in her bed and prayed that her dreams come true.

Rei groaned when she was being shook by someone.

"Let me sleep more than I rule over Mars..."

"Rei! Get up!" said Ryu shaking her harder. Rei moaned and opened her eyes.

"Ryu!" exclaimed Rei hugging him. Ryu hugged her back and said,

"Come on, lets go downstairs." Rei nodded, grabbing Ryu's hand, allowing him to pull her. Rei stopped when she notice her parents and Ryu's parents.

"It's alright," said Ryu pulling Rei toward them. Rei's father grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her ring off. Rei stared bewildered, but blushed all shades of red when Ryu got on one knee.

"W-What Ar-re Yo-u do-ing?" said Rei stumbling her words.

"What you deserved from the beginning. Rei, will you marry me?" said Ryu smiling. Rei stared at both the families. They all nodded their heads and Rei nearly fainted. God did answer my prayers! Rei bent down and hugged Ryu tightly.

"I guess, it is a yes," said Rei's mother laughing

"I love you Ryu," said Rei crying onto his shoulder.

"I love you too Rei," said Ryu stroking her hair..

"Hey everybody! How are-" Shadow stopped when he saw Rei and Ryu.

"Um...come with me dear," said Rei's mother walking away with Shadow.

Once again Mars had a ball, but this time was different. Rei smiled and got involved in the things it had to offer. Ryu was right by her side, laughing and smiling the whole time.

"It's kind of cute," said Rei's mother.

"Yes, but I fear for their future," said Ryu's father.

"Exactly, they will have to find a way to rule both planets," said Rei's father.

Ryu's mother shook her head and said, "Hush, you two! Be happy for them! I have a feeling that they will surprise us once again..."


	13. An Evening Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxKurama's POVxxx

I sighed every thirty seconds. I leaned against the wall as I stared at Kuwabara and Botan begging to an annoyed Koenma. They were more determined to get Rei back then I thought. I'm guessing Kuwabara and Botan misunderstood what I said at the fast food joint. They didn't give me time to explain before Kuwabara jumped to a conclusion, Botan agreeing with him. Oh well, it's interesting to watch them beg to Koenma. It's not like I can stop them or want to stop them. It would be nice to see Rei's face again…

"You really are depressed," Yusuke assumed as he threw an arm around my neck. Trouble. "You're over here sighing often. You're just one lone-wolf…in your case fox."

"Yes I am," I replied dully. It's no use trying to tell them I don't love Rei. They keep denying and pressuring more. I might as well play along so they can stop troubling me. It's not like it is true anyway…

"I saw the connection when you two stood next to each other. I didn't think it would end like this," Yusuke said and squeezed his arm tighter around my neck. "If only I said something sooner…"

"Indeed," I muttered and saw Botan and Kuwabara walking toward me.

"No good!" Botan pouted and crossed her arms around her chest. "Koenma won't let us go to Rei's dimension."

"Don't stop believing Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted and placed his white bandana with the word_ love_ scribbled on it. "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, am not going to let your love die! I'm sure your love will find something to bring you to together. You have to believe in the power of love! The power of your love!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind Kuwabara," I stated and pulled away from Yusuke. "If you guys excuse me, I have to head home before mother gets worried."

"We won't give up Kurama," Botan shouted as I left the room. This was going to be a problem that I will have to deal with for kami knows how long. I closed the large doors behind me and turned my head to my right. Karasu's liar was in that direction and he has been upset since the day Rei left, two weeks ago. He doesn't talk to anyone, only glare and grunt. I walked down the hall on my left and passed the running, stressed ogres. I exited the castle and walked to the edge of the little ground the castle had. Staring at the River Styx, I sighed and jumped toward the land below. Soon, a portal opened up and I fell into it at a rapid speed. I landed gracefully in the tree near my bedroom's window. No, I better go through the front door and make known of my presence.

"Have fun at the Biology club?" Shiori asked as she walked out of the kitchen; wiping her hands on a towel.

"Yes mother," I replied with a faint smile and removed my shoes. True, I did go to the club after school, but I stopped at Koenma's office, because Botan begged me to come.

"Oh! Before I forget here," Shiori said and handed Kurama a package.

"Thank you and I won't be eating dinner tonight; I'm not very hungry," I said and walked up to the stairs, taking a quick glance at my mother's worried face. I know she's worried about my eating habits. I wasn'tbig of an eater, but lately, I haven't been eating much. I always skip breakfast and hardly eat lunch and dinner. I stopped when I heard my mother's worried voice.

"Dear, I'm getting worried about Shuichi. He rarely eats and he just doesn't seen quite like the usual Shuichi. Do you think it's because of Rei departure?"

"Maybe," Mr. Minamino voice rung through the air. "He did change slightly when she left. Maybe he's depressed? Noting eating is a symptom."

I chuckled and continued to walk to my room. Depression? Not exactly. I entered my room and closed the door behind me, locking it. My brother has been barging in without permission lately. I flopped on the bed and read the name on the package. Hitomi…oh no. She has begun to grow bolder and bolder everyday. I'm guessing she think I still love Rei and can't get over her or something. How did everyone come up with this 'I love Rei' thing anyway? I sighed and opened the package. Inside were a letter and a…silver fox plushie? How in the world did she know to give me a fox plushie? I examined the fox and sat it on my bed. I picked up the letter and read it.

"Dear Shuichi,

I noticed the change in your behavior and I am getting worried. Are you depressed or something? You hardly eat lunch and don't speak to anyway unless spoken to. You're making me concerned and I wish you would talk to me about it. Is it about your family life or that annoying Rei girl? Whatever it is, I would like to know. I gave you the fox plushie, because legends say a fox can shape-shift. In your condition, your behavior has shifted. Hope you return to your normal self soon.

Love,

Hitomi

P.S. Can we go out tomorrow? Like get a bite to eat or something? I don't have anything planned and I noticed you don't either."

That's why she gave me the fox. For a minute I thought she figured out who I really was. She did hear the name Kurama a few times. I guess it wouldn't kill me…or maybe it could.

"Shuichi! Someone is here to visit you!" I heard my mother yell. It's probably Kuwabara with another idea to get Rei back. I placed on my slippers and headed down the stairs. Before I reached the bottom step I could smell Hitomi. What does she want this late? I quickly walked down the steps and to the door. My mother stared at the girl and walked away. You can easily tell she misses Rei deeply. I can hear her mutter 'How I miss my daughter-in-law' even though it wasn't meant to be heard.

"Do you need anything Hitomi?" I asked as politely as I can.

"Did you get my package?" she asked with a smile on her face. She placed her hands behind her back and rocked on her feet.

"Yes I did and I thank you for the fox plushie. Hitomi, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. I just had been tired lately…"

"Really? Well, if it isn't much to ask, do you want to go out and eat? I know it is late and you probably ate dinner and I said tomorrow, but we could go get a snack?" Hitomi asked, plead in her eyes.

"Of course," I heard myself say.

Her face light up and she clapped her hands together. "Great! Lets go then."

"Have fun you two," Shiori muttered and walked from behind the corner. "Don't stay out to late."

"Ok mother," I replied and placed on my shoes. Out the corner of my eye, I could see sadness within her eyes. I walked outside and closed the door; watching Hitomi go down the stairs. My eyes examined her body interestingly. She had on a tight, black, leather mini-skirt and a tight white tube-top. Her white sneakers ran across the lawn and halted at the street. She waved and smiled. I felt my heart beating faster than normal. I wander why…I shook my head and caught up with Hitomi.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, noticing the park up ahead.

"We're going to this great place that has the best snacks. It's quicker to go through the park," she replied and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around mines and pulled me into the park. Her smile never left her face as we walked deeper and deeper into the park.

"Oh wow!" I heard her exclaimed as she ran to the little bridge that hovered over the pond. She placed her elbows on the bridge and stared at the water. The moon and stars glimmered in the water and would dance when the wind swirled by. I walked next to her and leaned my back against the bridge. The same bridge Rei threw her ice cream in my face. A smile snaked on my face at the thought.

"You know, that's the first smile I saw you with. It's been a while since you gave someone a real heart-filled smile," she muttered and stared at the water sadly. I continue to face straight, but my eyes glazed at her.

'Oh! Look at those legs and that ass! Forget Rei and stick with this foxy momma,' a devil-looking Youko stated in my head and sat on my shoulder.

'No way, that girl is snobby and spoil. Her only intention is to get you before Rei does!' a little Shuichi with white wings stated, sitting on my other shoulder.

Silence.

Who knew these things existed?

'I don't love Rei, why do you people keep saying that,' I answered telepathically. It was getting rather annoying.

'I'm your goddamn conscience! You can't lie to me! I know you boy!' the Youko replied. 'Listen here, Rei ain't coming back! You better get this chick before she is taken!'

'No way! She thinks this is a game! She only wants to see Rei's disappointed face when she comes back and see you two as a happy couple!" the Shuichi said and glared at the Youko, only to receive a raspberry.

'She liked Kurama before that Rei girl came!' the Youko said and smirked.

'Well...um…um…'

'Um? Um what? You see! Can't get your point across! Listen kid, you want to dump this nice gal that loved you since the first time she lied eyes on you for some chick that doesn't even love you and ain't trying to come back! If see do come back, she only come back to see her lunatic of a brother!'

'Shutup you!' the Shuichi shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the Youko.

"Make me angel freak!" the Youko laughed.

"Leave me alone," I shouted and shook my head. This was ridiculous!

"I didn't do anything…" Hitomi stated confused. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, lets just go and get that snack," I said and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't care if you hate us for the rest of your life, you better spill now!" Minako demanded and slammed her fist on the table. Minako, Makato, Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Chibi-Usa sat around the little table in the study room at Rei's shrine. Luna, Diana, and Artemis sat comfortably on the table.

"Come on Rei!" Makato pleaded and clashed her hands together in desperation. "Tell us about that red-hair beauty!"

"Tell us about that cutie with the booty!" Minako exclaimed and slammed both her hands on the table.

"You guys didn't have to go all out," Rei said with a sweatdrop. "I was going to tell you guys anything you wanted to know. I'm not angry anymore."

"You're not!" Usagi shouted and sat next to Rei. Her face lit up and she huggedREi tightly. "I'm sorry!"

"I heard you for the millionth time Usagi. I know you did it for my well-being," Rei stated and ruffled Usagi's hair.

"Happy, happy, whatever! Tell us about Shuichi!" Minako said and glared at Rei.

"Ok geez, he's cool, smart, and an excellent liar," Rei said and rested her head on the table.

"That's it? Nothing special happened between you two?" Makato asked a little unconvinced.

"No, we almost got caught by the police, but other than that, no."

"You exactly find a nice man, but don't make any moves on him?" Minako asked with disbelief in her eyes.

"This is Rei after all," Ami said as she lowered the book from her face.

"Thank you Ames," Rei said.

"You know what I think? I think Setsuna placed that portal there for you to find. How come none of us felt the energy from the portal? Setsuna had this planned out!" Minako stated and slammed her fist in the palm of her hand.

"Maybe, because you guys wasn't near the park to feel the vibe," Rei assumed.

Minako muttered and crossed her arms.

"How is your brother Rei?" Chibi-Usa asked, knowing their little conversation ended.

"He's sweet Chibi-Usa. He taught me how to make a bomb too."

"Really? Can I see it!" Chibi-Usa and Usagi exclaimed at the same time.

Rei shook her head. "No can do, I can't use my demon powers here."

"That would explain why we never felt a demonic aura from you," Artemis stated.

"Don't you miss Shuichi a bit?" Minako asked softly and with a puppy face.

"A bit," Rei said and stared at Minako strangely.

Minako nodded and stood up, also pulling Usagi up. "Come on Usagi."

"What?" Usagi asked confused.

"Where are you guys going?" Ami asked curious.

"To pay a visit to someone very, very special," Minako stated and skipped out of the room, pulling Usagi with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Hitomi asked nervously when we approached her front door.

"I sure did and thank you for the lovely evening. I should be back to my normal self tomorrow." Or try.

Hitomi smiled and clashed her hands together. "I'm glad I was able to help! Oh, could you come in for a minute?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to give you something," Hitomi said and unlocked her door, stepping inside. "It's too valuable to send in the mail." I eyed her for a few seconds and step inside. She smiled and locked the door back.

"This way," she stated and jogged into her living room. I followed, taking note that no lights were on. I found her sitting on the couch with a smile. I do not like this at all. She sat closer to me when I sat down. She picked up a box from the table and handed it ton me.

"Here."

I stared at it and opened the lid. It was a little statue of a silver fox curled around a bush of roses. It was lovely.

"I had it made for you. I noticed you liked roses."

"Hitomi," I said softly and placed the statue inside of the box. I turned to face her, but felt something soft and warm against my lips. Hitomi snaked her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her and pushed me down on the couch. She tried to get permission to go deeper, but I did not agree.

I sat up and pushed her away from my face. She sat on my lap, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist.

"What is it?" she asked disappointed.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

'What are **you** doing!' the Youko shouted and banged his fists against my head.

'He is making the right choice!' the Shuichi said and smiled with triumph in his eyes.

'No he isn't!' the Youko exclaimed furious. 'She's just expressing her love!'

'I don't won't her to express anything,' I answered and glared at her. "I said what are you doing? I'm waiting for an answer."

I could notice she never seen this side of me by the way she was staring, but I wasn't to happy.

"I was just…" she muttered and lowered her head. "I wasn't going to go all out or anything, I just…"

I tried to remove her from my lap, but she wouldn't let go. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed tightly.

"Please don't hate me! I didn't know you loved Rei that much!"

"What?"

She was in tears now. "I loved you long before that Hino girl came, but you didn't give me as much attention as you did Rei. I just didn't won't to lose you to some girl that popped out of no where! Shuichi please! I just wanted to kiss you before you two were completely a couple. I just wanted to know how lucky Rei was…"

I stared at her with slightly wide eyes. Is that what this was all about? She removed herself from me and slid to the other end of the couch. She wiped her eyes and hugged herself.

'Look what you did!' the Youko said and whacked him against the head. 'You made that chick cry!'

'Serves her right,' the Shuichi muttered and crossed his arms.

I feel horrible for some reason. I slid down next to her and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Listen Hitomi. Rei and I aren't a couple. We are only friends and we're going to stay friends."

'What!' the Shuichi exclaimed disappointed.

'Oh yeah! I win angel-boy!' the Youko laughed and pushed the Shuichi off my shoulder.

'You demon!' the Shuichi yelled as he fell through the air and disappeared.

'Proud to be one!' the Youko shouted to the spot where he disappeared.

"Guess I jumped to conclusions huh?" Hitomi said with a small laugh. "Sorry, for…you know…"

"No worries, this never happened," I stated and smile. She shook her head and rested her head against my chest.

"Is Rei coming back?" she asked after 30 minutes or so of sitting in the dark. She enjoyed the whole event while I was deep in my thoughts.

"Not of my knowledge," I muttered and walked to the door. "Goodnight Hitomi, see you at school tomorrow."

"You too," she stated and closed the door.

I frowned and headed toward my house, the little Youko dancing on top of my head in victory.


	14. Poems

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho

I had the sudden urge to write a poem and after a lot of thinking and messing around, I came up with this chapter.

I know I update this more then me other stories, but I'm working on it! I'm not forgetting about them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is denying his feelings for you

What is a hopeless soul suppose to do?

I tried everything to expose his cover

Why? Why doesn't he want to be your lover?

You're kind and gentle in your own little way

It would be lovely to see you two sitting on the bay

The wind playing with your hair

The music blasting miles away at the fair

Just sitting there, listening to the music and nature's calling

Cherry blossoms swirling and falling

"What are you doing?" Koenma asked, staring at Botan strangely. She was sitting on her orb, sighing dreamily and scribbling on the notebook. He sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. At least it was better then her bugging him day and night to go to visit Karasu's sister.

"I'm writing a poem," Botan muttered and chewed on her pencil, lost at thought. She was devising a plan at the moment. She would make Koenma send this letter to Rei. She figured it was no harm in sending a letter, or poem. A poem is always enjoyable to read and probably cheer Rei up also. She has to be home-sick...in a way.

"Well, stop writing and bring me the files I ordered an hour ago," Koenma commanded and stamped a document. Botan pouted and placed the notebook and pencil on his desk. She flew out the doors and down the halls. Koenma glanced at Botan's notebook and picked it up; reading what Botan worked so hard on. He chuckled and flipped to an empty sheet. He picked up the pencil and begun writing.

You should see the scene I see everyday!

Botan and Kuwabara begging and you know Yusuke would have something to say!

Screaming, yelling, and shouting

Cursing, glaring, and pouting

You really must have been special for everyone to go this far

Expect you being a demon and the Princess of Mars

I can't figure out why they really want you back

With them bothering me, I have a huge paper stack!

Maybe I should try and bring you here

Because Yusuke's and Hiei's threatens are starting to bring me fear...

"I can't believe this, another mission," Yusuke groaned as he entered Koenma's office. Koenma quickly slid the notebook to the upper left hand corner of his desk and begun stamping papers again. No way was he going to continue writing a poem in front of Yusuke. He forgot he called the Reikai Tantei for another enjoyable mission.

Koenma stopped stamping and cleared his throat. "Yes and I will explain it when everyone else get here. It would be easier for you and I."

Yusuke grunted and leaned against his desk, catching the sight of a bright pink notebook decorated with bright colored things in the corner of his eye. He picked it up and saw "Botan" paced on the front with fancy loud writing. Opening it, he read two pages. Guessing the first page was Botan and the second page Koenma, very obvious.

'Damn right, I'm always giving threatens,' Yusuke thought and grabbed the pencil with a smirk. 'I think I might just add some more on. From what I read, it sounds like they are writing to Rei.'

You sure did disappear without a word

Your departure has pierced Kurama's heart with a sword

He rarely speaks and if lucky, you can receive a moan

Hell! When he breaks his arm he only groan!

We need you Rei...well...fox-boy needs you.

Maybe he cheer up if you give him 'I love you too'?

To have you back again...we're doing everything in our power

Geez, so Kurama can stop becoming more sourer

Just for you to know, thanks to Keiko, I'm doing much better in class

If she sees me falling asleep, she'll kick my ass!

"Give me that!" Botan shouted and snatched away the notebook from Yusuke's hands. "Who gave you permission to read my stuff?"

"I wanted to write to Rei too!" Yusuke argued back and glared at her. Her face loosened and she read the 2nd and 3rd poems.

Giggling, she closed the book and smiled. "Rei's going to love these poems!"

"And how is she going to read it?" Koenma asked with a smirk; knowing he wasn't going to send it to Rei.

"You will send it to her!" Botan demanded and slammed her hands on his desk, stacks of paper soaring through the air and the notebook following their lead.

"Botan! That's 3 hours of organizing!"

"Well, send this to Rei and I'll stop begging you...for a while!" Botan responded and crossed her arms. "It's not like I'm asking you to send us to her. It's just a notebook!"

While the two argued, Yusuke took the notebook from the ground and showed and explained it to Kuwabara who walked up to him. Kuwabara picked up the pencil and wrote:

Day and night Kurama cries tears of sorrow

Hoping to see your lovely face tomorrow

But don't forget about the power of love!

Your feelings will soar high as dove

Reaching this lonely soul that thinks about you day and night

But I reassure you that everything is going to be alright

Just don't let your love die down

Or put on a forlorn frown

I will do everything for you two to walk arm-in-arm down the street

Then Kurama will finally own you, from your head to your feet

"Mines is much better!" Yusuke exclaimed, watching Kuwabara write down his poem.

"No way! Mines is better!" Kuwabara exclaimed and waved the notebook in the air.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Whose poem is better Hiei?" Yusuke asked and snatched the notebook from Kuwabara, handing it to Hiei who appeared in the office. Hiei grunted and read both poems.

"Their both horrible," Hiei muttered and grabbed the pencil Yusuke offered him. "What is this for?"

"For writing! You think you can do better then the both of us!" Yusuke argued and Kuwabara nodding in agreement.

"Yes."

"Then write a poem to Rei!"

"I don't want to," Hiei muttered and threw the notebook at Kurama, who caught it as he walked into the headquarters. Hiei leaned against the wall and glared at Koenma, who was still arguing with Botan. "What's our mission?"

"Oh, you have to go to this bank. Rumors has it that a band of demons are going to rob it. It's very odd, because the bank is in the Ningenkai. Capture the demons and see why they are robbing a ningen bank and who are their leader. Ask as many questions as necessary," Koenma answered, starting back the conversation with Botan.

"What is this?" Kurama asked, staring at the notebook with interest lingering in his eyes. He didn't hear a word Koenma said, because he was busy reading what was written inside.

"Glad you asked!" Botan answered and jogged over to Kurama. "You see, we're going to send this notebook to Rei since Koenma won't let her back. It's a notebook of hope!"

Kurama nodded, confused at the poems. He could tell who wrote what poem and knew Hiei didn't write one. His pride would have gotten the best of him.

"Are you going to write one?" Botan asked, plead in her eyes.

"I have to pass," Kurama muttered and handed Botan the notebook. He didn't feel like writing and didn't have anything to say, but the usual. Hi, how are you? I'm fine, etc. Botan smiled turned into a frown and she pouted.

"Why not?" Botan asked in disbelief. How could anyone not have something to their lover? Kurama was not the shy kind.

"Because I just don't have anything to say," Kurama answered and turned to Koenma. "What was our mission again?"

"To beat up some low-class demons and make them talk," Hiei replied and pushed himself off of the wall. "Lets go." Koenma gave them the information that was needed and they left. Botan crossed her arms and growled softly. She jotted some things in the notebook quickly. She turned to Koenma and held out the notebook.

"Send this to Rei immediately."

"I told you no."

"Aw! Come on Koenma! I swear, I leave you alone!"

"For two weeks?"

Botan hesitated. "Fine, just give her the notebook!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'The usual,' Rei thought and tapped her pen on the table; her chin resting on her hand. Usagi was complaining about studying, Ami trying to get her to corporate, Makato and Minako talking about boys and other useless things. She sighed and picked up her textbook. Studying was better then watching this scene.

"Hi everyone," Chibi-Usa greeted as she and Luna-P stepped into the room. A chorus of 'heys' were heard. Luna-P flew in front of Rei and held a notebook in its mouth.

"So Luna-P was leading me to you Rei," Chibi-Usa stated and sat next to the priestess.

"Me?" Rei asked confused and removed the notebook from Luna-P's mouth. She stared at it for a while and came across the name Botan. "Oh wow, Botan sent me this?"

"Maybe it's from Shuichi!" Minako assumed and sat on the opposite side of Rei, the rest of the females gathering behind her, even Ami. Rei sighed and opened the book. After a moment of silence, a slight blush appeared on Rei's face.

"Oh!" Minako, Usagi, and Makato exclaimed. "That's so sweet!"

"I can picture that perfectly!" Minako said with hearts in her eyes. "You two leaning againsteach other, staring at the sunset and admiring each other company!"

"Minako please," Rei grunted. "Botan made that poem..."

"At least she can see the love!" Minako said and crossed her arms.

Rei sighed in defeat and flipped to the next page, everyone gathering around her once more.

"Poor Koenma," Rei muttered and rolled her eyes, knowing Minako had something to say.

"It's his fault! He should had let you go back, but no! He doesn't want to bring you back! He has something against you Rei!" Usagi said and Minako and Makato nodded in agreement. Chibi-Usa flipped the next page, causing the Three Cupids to fall into place.

"Who's Kurama?" Ami asked confused.

"Rei!" The Three Cupids yelled and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You two-timer!"

"No idiots! Kurama is his nickname!"

"Oh...you gave him a nickname!"

"Argh!"

Rei was attacked by Usagi. "You have to go to him Rei! The man is heartbroken!"

"Yusuke probably is over doing it. I mean really, Shuichi didn't show any sign of a crush or love or whatever."

"Sounds like he does to me," Chibi-Usa and Ami muttered, reading the next page. Everyone quickly glanced at the page and glared at Rei.

"This isn't proof enough?" Makato asked, slamming the notebook.

"No," Rei simply answered. This was stupid and the poems were confusing. She was happy to receive them, but it just didn't make sense...

"It's so romantic! He finds himself madly in love with you! Alas, you don't return his love! Whenever he is asleep or awake, the only thing he thinks about is you! Though he tries his best to forget, he can't give up his hopeless love! So, like a werewolf on the night of the full moon, he cries tears of sorrow! Knowing that the only circular object that is in his dimension and yours at the same time is the moon! So, crying to the only connection that he has to you!" Minako exclaimed and grabbed Rei's firm face. "Rei, please change your mind and please accept his love, will you?"

"Nice speech Minako, but I'm not in love with him," Rei responded and slapped Minako's arms away. She stood up and walked out of the room.

Ami stared at her friend and comrade walk out of the door. She glanced through the book again while everyone else made "plans to get Rei to fall in love with Shuichi." She stared at the notebook and back to where Rei disappeared. She knew this was affecting Rei someway, somehow.


	15. Thinking it Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho

I want to give a very special thank you to trp0522 for giving me the idea for this chapter and future ones! nn Thank you so much, because I was really stuck!

You guys are probably thinking, why is she updating this more then her other stories? Well, I'm kind of stuck for the other two and I wanted to update a chapter, because I'm going to be busy this weekend.

Friday: I'm going to my mother's hopsital to volunteer.

Weekend: My family and I are going to stay in a hotel so we can be near Six Flags Great America.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark figured walked the terrain of the previous Moon Kingdom. He stared at the debris and narrowed his eyes toward the throne; feeling a slight ache in his heart. He walked to the throne and ran his finger over the grimed arm of the chair. A smirked appeared on his face and he sat in the throne's chair, crossing his legs proudly. His bangs enveloped his face as his smirk grew wider. After what seemed like a perpetual of imprisonment, he was free and free to do whatever he wanted. Yes, his kingdom may have died, but they will be woken soon and recruit a new kind of specie for a new kind of threat. It was all a matter of time now. ((AN: Not sure about something here. Is the Dark Kingdom made up of demons or magical creatures?))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you guys ever give up?" Rei asked, already knowing the answer to the question. The Three Cupids raided Rei for answers after telling them all she knew about Shuichi and his feelings. All this talk about Shuichi was starting to make her think. Were all those poems telling the truth? Yusuke didn't seen like the type to over exaggerate, but...

"You can't lie to the Goddess of Love," Minako stated and nodded her head in approval, emphasizing love.

Rei stared at her strangely; did she read her mind or something? "You are good Minako, how did you figure it out?" Rei asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes. The three girls gasped, not noticing the sarcasm in Rei's voice.

"We knew it Rei!" Minako, Makato, and Usagi exclaimed, soaring towards her and giving her a bear hug.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but Luna-P has yet another message," Chibi-Usa stated and held Luna-P tightly in her arms. Ami took the folder from Luna-P and handed it to Rei, who was squashed at the bottom of the heap.

"Read it for me Ami," Rei growled and begun to throw the females from above her. They landed with a thud and whimper.

"Word by word or summary?" Ami asked calmly, examining the piece of paper inside the folder seriously and confused.

"Summary will be nice."

"Basically, this documentation says that Shuichi has a girlfriend named Hitomi," Ami stated and the paper was soon snatched out of her hands. Rei read over the paper three times and clenched her teeth. No way...no way.

"Rei? Are you ok?" Usagi asked concerned, watching Rei's face boil with anger.

"That Shuichi! He is either a two-timer or he dumped you fast!" Makato stated and slammed her fist in the palm of her hand.

Rei growled through her clenched teeth and ripped the folder in half. Hiei, you better be right.

"Wassup Rei?" Minako asked and narrowed her eyes with a smirk. The stench of jealousy elevated from Rei. "You seem tensed."

"Hitomi," Rei hissed and fell flat on her face with the help of Usagi's weigh.

"Rei! You have to go back to Shuichi before he and Hitomi are a complete couple!" Usagi said and hugged Rei tightly. She didn't want to see her friend's heart broken. Rei had it hard with males and if her feelings go untold now, she could become more of a man-hater.

"You don't think I know that Usagi," Rei muffled through the floor. Hitomi thought she was going to have the last laugh with this, but she was going to laugh at the end. If she could get Hitomi away from Shuichi, she would laugh hard indeed...

Minako sat on her knees and rested her hands on her lap. She lowered her head to Rei and whispered proudly, "Rei is jealous, yes?"

"Rei is not jealous, yes?" Rei replied and lifted Usagi off of her. "Hitomi is an evil being and will stop at enough to get what she wants. I'm just angry, because-"

"She is with Shuichi?"

"No."

"You're not with Shuichi?"

"No."

"You can't get in contact with Shu-"

"No! I'm angry, because Hitomi thinks she can get whatever she wants and that pisses me off. I'll be happy if she stop thinking this is a game."

"But if you break Hitomi and Shuichi up, would not you break Shuichi's heart?" Ami stated.

"What do you mean?" Chibi-Usa asked confused. She was trying her best to keep up with what was going on. So far, she knew that Rei was in love with this Shuichi, but he is with another girl. Rei is jealous and wants revenge...she thinks that is what happening...

"Well, I understand that Shuichi loves you, but I think he finally figured out the fact that he is never going to see you again. Instead of moping for his lost love, he decides to move on. I believe this Hitomi loved him also and she finally confuses her love to him before another incident like Rei pops up. He now has someone that loves him and that can be by his side any time, not waiting for a miracle to bring his love to him. Now, Rei, it would be cruel to break up his happiness knowing you only came to break him up with the person he loves and you leave after your mission. He will turn to abhorrence you. Why? Because you came only to break him up with Hitomi, not coming, however, to stay with him for good and love him for the rest of his days. Thus, you will kill Shuichi's love for you and turn him against you. But not only Shuichi, but your brother too. He is probably going to be the first person to sense your presence when you arrive. After breaking your promise, which entirely isn't your fault, he would be very upset the moment he feels your aura fades. You came back and you left, not coming to see him at all. Now you have two people who will dislike you. But it's just a theory."

"Wow...Ami, that's deep," Makato stated and Usagi nodding in agreement. Rei stared at her with slightly wide eyes and sighed, lowering her head. All to true...

"Who side are you on anyway!" Minako bawled and stomped her foot. Chibi-Usa was completely lost now...no doubt about it...

"We can continue this interesting conversation after I get a snack, I'm kind of hungry," Rei lied softly and sauntered out of the Study Room.

"Hurry back because I'm starving!" Usagi said cheerfully and clapped her hands together, imaging eating a large cookie.

Rei strolled to the kitchen in silence and in thought. Who would guess all of that would come from Ami? Well, it doesn't matter who said it, it was the truth and that kind of truth pierced her straight in her heart. It ached. It wasn't like she was jealous of Hitomi or anything it was just her way of thinking of this as a game. Hitomi did kind of admit it when she was leaving the school for good. Rei sighed heavily again as she stepped into the kitchen. Hitomi did have a special place in her heart for Shuichi before she even came. She just messed everything up with her arrival. She staggered to the cupboards and examined them with a frown. Now she actually had to bring a snack back with her, she only used that snack thing as an excuse to leave. She opened all the cabinets, not having the slightest idea in what to make. Her hand glided over a box of popcorn and pulled it down. This will do. She took a popcorn package from the box and removed the bag from its plastic protection. She placed the popcorn in the microwave and pressed the popcorn button. She leaned against the counter and hugged herself tightly. The thought of Shuichi and Karasu being angry at her sent chills down her body. She bit her bottom lip in confusion. If she did go back again and Shuichi confesses his feelings to her, could she say the words he wants to hear? Could she retire from her duty as a warrior of justice just to be by his side? Could she do all of that just for him? Could she turn down a man that loved her for the way she was, knowing her secrets and all? She quickly slid away from the microwave as the loud buzzer went off, startling her. She removed the popcorn carefully and poured the warm sensation in a bowl. She had begun her journey back to her friends.

"Rei," her grandfather said, walking out of the room and seeing his grandchild walk pass him. She stumbled and dropped the bowl from her hands. The glass shattered into pieces and the popcorn scattered across the floor. She quickly bent down without a word and cleaned up her mess. "Rei are you ok?"

He quickly made his way to her, avoiding the glass and kneeling next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her clean up with the free one.

"I'm fine Grandpa, I was just thinking about a big exam coming up and thinking if I could pass since I had a sudden absent," Rei lied with a smile and pressed his hand off her shoulder. "You worry too much."

"Is everything ok?" Ami asked as she ran up to the two with the rest following. "We heard glass shattering and thought you guys were in trouble."

"No, just me being clumsy like Usagi," Rei laughed softly and hearing a shout from the one called clumsy. "Guess I need to make more popcorn."

"It's alright, I do it," her grandfather said and held the glass in his hands. "I clean up the mess too; you girls just go back to your studying...if you want to call gossiping studying..."

"You don't have to worry about the popcorn," Makato stated and pointed to Diana who was happily eating the popcorn.

"Sorry you guys, lets go back to the room," Rei said and stood up, walking to the room with the others behind her. Everyone sat down in their previous spots, one grabbing a book the others talking. "Can we not talk about it," Rei muttered dully and stared out at the starry night, seeing Minako's mouth open out the corner of her eyes. "I'm tire of talking about the same thing everyday, lets talk about something else or not talk at all." The room was invaded with silence and everyone stared at each other with a shrug expect Minako. She knew what was going on in the priestess's mind. She actually listened to her speech yesterday and was staring at the circular object in the sky. Oh yeah, just a matter of time.


	16. Truthful Music

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't own any of these songs; you guys should know that! **:p**

I probably won't update in a while so I'm going to put this little thing out! School starts! cries I'm going to be a sophomore baby! I'm not at the bottom of the food chain anymore! Well, I actually didn't get bothered when I was a freshmen. No pranks or getting hit with pennies. nn

OH! Before I forget again, is Cystal Tokyo located on Earth or on the Moon? I get confused when I read the stories and information!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart

I could see a place that's something like this

Every now and then I don't know what to do

Still I know that I can never go back

But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams

Can't compare to what I'm seeing now

Everything's so different

That it brings me to my knees

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me

I won't give in to it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:

"You'll never be alone"

Rei slammed the button to turn the CD player off. She allowed her head to fall to the desk and sigh in disappointment. She tucked her arms under her head, scooting the chair back to get into a comfortable position. Minako's voice and words echoed in her head and she shook it softly. She didn't know what she was talking about...the Goddess of Love making a mistake about love. She chuckled softly and the CD player filled the room, startling her.

I don't plan on looking back on my old life

I don't ever plan to rely on you

Even if by chance everything should go wrong

You'd come anyway and try to save me

Though from time to time it's an upward climb

All I know is that I must believe

'Cause the truth I'm seeking

Always was inside of me

And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me

The many things that you taught me then

Will always be enough to get me through the pain

Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

The music ceased and she lifted her head up slightly to see a smiling Usagi. The sunshine haired pulled a chair next to her friend and nudged her in the side. "Why so depressed Rei? I never seen like this before."

"I'm not depressed," Rei mumbled and stared in front of her. "I'm just a bit worried that's all. So you don't have to worry about me meatball head."

Usagi grimaced and was about to protest before noticing the sadness and emptiness in her voice. She softened and a light smile appeared on her face. "Are you worried about your relationship with Shuichi?"

Rei glared the best she could, but in the end, it was very weak. "Nope, I'm worried about everyone, not just Shuichi. I'm especially worried about Karasu. I feel so horrible about leaving and promising him, promising him I will visit him before I leave. That has been attached to my conscience the moment you guys came through the doors to get me."

"About that Rei, I'm real sorry. I know it was wrong to lie, but I was worried you didn't want to come back to this dimension," Usagi stated and tapped the end of her fingers with one another. "I was nervous...scared really..."

Rei smiled and ruffled Usagi's hair, causing Usagi to lean against the raven haired. "I know Usagi, I'm over that. Lets just keep that in the past okay? I'm tired, alright? So can you-"

Usagi squealed and smiled happily. "Oh thank you Rei! I thought you were going to yell at me until my ears go death!" She noticed she was ignoring her, Rei's eyes were somewhere far away. "You know Rei, we can beg Setsuna to allow you back to Karasu's dimension. I mean, he is your real and only family! Also, you have a lover to go back too! No way can this long-distance relationship work!" Usagi covered her ears and closed her eyes; ready for Rei to yell in protest about her "lover." Her friend didn't even budge, just hummed in respond. "Ok, Rei. I'm getting scared. You haven't yelled at me full-hearted or say any bad things about me when we have our Study Session. Something...is...up!"

"I did mention that I was tired. So can you please leave and turn that damn CD player off; it's getting on my nerves. I just want some peace and quiet okay? But I know that is hard for you to keep your mouth shut so you can just leave."

"Rei!" Usagi laughed and punched her playfully on the arm. "There's my real Rei! I leave you to your moment of depression." Usagi dodged a punch and clapped her hand together. "There you go! Night-Rei!" Usagi placed her hand on the off-button, but shrugged, leaving the room with the CD player on.

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me

And I can't go on

You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me

We are connected for all of time

I'll never be...

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me

I won't give in to it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:

"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

I can hear you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurama watch out!" Yusuke yelled and dodged an attack from a lower-class demon. The red haired turned to the demon a little late. The demon side kicked him, sending Kurama into a nearby tree. Yusuke immediately made his way to the fox demon and kneeled next to him. Kurama sat up and rubbed his side slowly. He stood up and brushed some unwanted items from his hair and clothing.

"Wassup Kurama? You been dazed this whole battle," Yusuke stated and dodged an blast by jumping into the air, followed by Kurama.

"I'm fine Yusuke, I'm just a little frustrated," Kurama answered and landed next to Yusuke. "No need to worry about me. Concrete on the fight and finding the weakness of this demon."

"Easy, I just beat it out of him," Yusuke exclaimed and cracked his knuckles; charging toward the demon. Kurama shook his head, knowing his suggestion didn't mean anything to Yusuke. He held his whip up; ready to strike when the right moment came.

"You need to forget that onna and worry about this battle," Hiei stated and stood next to the legendary thief. He twirled his katana slightly and watched Yusuke and Kuwabara getting thrown back by the demon repeatedly. "Don't deny and say you're not thinking about her like you always do. I can read your mind."

Kurama sighed heavily and both dodged the attack from the demon. He wrapped his whip around the demon as Hiei finished the job with his katana. Yusuke and Kuwabara muttered in disappointed and anger. "We could have killed it!"

"In two days," Hiei muttered and sheathed his weapon.

xxxxxxxxxx

"To think I had to call your name out doing battle with a weak demon!" Yusuke exclaimed and fell back into his seat. Everyone was seated in Kurama's living room. Yusuke and Kuwabara sharing the couch, Kurama in an armrest, and Hiei on the windowsill; getting stares from the passing pedestrians. "You're really dazed today Kurama!"

Kurama shook his head, ignoring the comment. It wasn't Rei that was bothering him, it was Hitomi.Yusuke snapped his fingers and held out his hand. "May I borrow your school jacket Kurama?" Kurama stared at him for a minute and leant him his jacket. He walked to the DVD player and popped in a CD. He turned and faced everyone, adjusting the jacket on his head. "Ok, I'm pretending to be someone and you have to guess ok?" Everyone nodded, but Hiei; his mind attention was out the window. The music begun and Yusuke held his fist to his face.

"Botan!" Kuwabara yelled.

"No! I didn't even start!"

"Keiko!"

"No!"

"Koenma?"

"Shutup and let me sing!"

"Sorry..."

"I know that you lied to me  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words are like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
It's not right to me

I'm acting so distant now  
Turned my back as you walked away  
But I was listening  
That you fight your battles far for me  
It's not right to me

"Don't you worry 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear you speaking as you walk to the door  
I have to be strong  
To hide the pain  
When I turn back the pages  
Crying might have been the answer  
What If I shed my tears and beg you not to leave  
But now I'm not afraid  
To do what's in my heart

Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
I'm sending them to you where ever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They cradle you  
Make you no longer dare seem so far away  
And hold you forever

That dream isn't over yet  
I pretend and say "I can't forget"  
I still live in my day  
You've been there with me all the way  
It's not right of me

"Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you"  
I could see you speaking as you look away  
I acted strong  
To hide the love when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
But if I shook my head and say that I can't wait  
But now I'm not afraid  
To do what's in my heart

Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
I'm sending them to you where ever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They cradle you  
Make you no longer dare seem so far away  
And hold you forever

Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
Lalalala  
I'm sending them to you where ever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
Lalalala  
Making all of that years feel like lonely days  
Lalalalaaa"

Kurama slumped in his seat and covered his face as he shook his head. Hiei stared at Yusuke in disgust. How could one sing knowing that their awful voice offended people's ears? Kuwabara snapped his fingers, the answer on the tip of his tongue.

"Yukina!"

"No!"

"Yusuke?"

"No!"

"Hiei?"

"No stupid!"

"Who could it be then?"

Yusuke took the CD out and slapped Kuwabara across the head. "You are so stupid! I swear, I'm going to let you figure it out on your own."

"Yusuke," Kurama stated softly and sat up straight, ignoring the faint answers from Kuwabara and Hiei's bickering with Kuwabara.

"Yeah Kurama?"

"Can I borrow that CD?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short. Yes. But I wanted to post something right now, because I have to get to bed and I know I want have time tomorrow. I will be busy with school also so, yeah.


	17. Reconnecting

A bit long yes? I wanted to update before I have to go to bed! nn Hope you enjoy!

**Eo**: I hope things work out for them too. Thanks for the review!

**Deaths.Bloody.Rose**: Their names are funny in the Philippines. I'm surprised America didn't change their names either. I will update my stories soon so don't worry!

**Rena H.M.**: It's sad yes? Thanks for the review and telling me where Crystal Tokyo was located. I was so confused…

**Suuki-Aldrea**: Thanks for the review and I updated!

**animegirl2961**: Updated so I hope you are happy!

**Lady-Drea**: Sadly, I don't have not one game of Final Fantasy. I never played it, I was just listening to the songs. It's feels good to be a sophomore, no?

**Hoshiko Megami**: Glad you think it is interesting and thanks for the review!

**Riceball-1989**: I'm glad you like my work. My first time hearing someone say that to me.

**Firenze**: Sorry to disappoint you. I hope this chapter cheers you up.

**trp0522**: Ohhh! Thank you for that information. I will be needing that! Yes, Usagi is always there to help a friend. Though, I wouldn't know much. I only seen a few eposides of Sailor Moon and read one of their manga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei yawned heavily as she approached the school in a slow manner. She was up late last night reading the Sacred Fire. The images disturbed her greatly and were determined to figure out what they were of a dark figure, a herd of youmas, and a heart. She yawned again and made her way into the school; greeting everyone that spoken to her. She settled into her first period class and gathered the accessories she needed from her briefcase. As the bell rung, the teacher begun the class. The raven-haired's glaze fell to the window; staring in the direction of her home. Something ached inside her heart, not properly knowing what caused it to ache so. She twirled the pen though her hands and pun it dully. She should probably forget the whole thing; she didn't belong there in the first place. She sighed heavily and the throbbing in her chest increased. Her face became serious and she raised her hand; something was wrong near her temple.

"Yes, Miss Hino," the teacher asked and lowered her hand from the board.

"May I be excused to the Nurse's Office? I wasn't feeling well this morning and believed I could make it through the day, but I'm finding out I was wrong," Rei stated. The teacher eyed her for a minute and nodded of approval. Rei quickly gathered her belongings and stuffed them inside her briefcase. She stood up, bowed, and quickly exited the classroom. She signed all the papers that were giving to her and hurried out the school. She ran as fast as she could towards the temple were she prayed nothing devastated occurred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama cleansed the wound on his arm. If there was one thing this red-haired disliked; it was a demon appearing before school. He aided the cut and stood from his position on the sink counter. He walked into his room and immediately changed from his school uniform into a pair of jeans and a shirt. A demon escaped after his after his comrades fell victims to the Spirit Detectives' wrath. He made sure everything was in place so when his mother returned, she doesn't discover someone was in here. He left the two-story house and locked the door. Kurama had begun walking towards the park where the demons stroked first. As he came closer to the park, the demon's aura grew strong. It was him and him only on this mission. Hiei didn't want to be bothered with such a weak demon. He made a protesting Yusuke and Kuwabara go back to school; he could handle this by himself. Besides, they missed ay to many days of school. He entered the park and noted only a few humans; elderly people and parents with their young ones. He followed the foul scent of the demon and quickly found it behind a withered Cherry Blossom Tree. Apparently, the humans could not see it. Before Kurama could make a move to rid the demon, it placed his claw on the tree and immediately disintegrated. Jade eyes blinked in confusion and walked to the tree. The petals surrounded the tree that was once a sight to see. He noted a strange and powerful energy flooding from the tree. He reached out to the tree hesitated, and placed his hand on the trunk. He felt himself getting light-headed and removed his hand from the tree. His eyes slowly closed as he fell sideways into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei pulled out her henshin pen and transformed into the infamous Sailor Mars in an alley. She rushed up the stairs and searched the temple up and down. Nothing was there, not even her grandfather. She felt her heart throbbed again and she noticed a large energy wave. Without knowing what gave off the energy waves, she charged towards it. When she approached the energy-giver, her violent eyes fell into question. Her withering cherry blossom tree stood before her. She walked to it in bewilderment and ran her fingers along the trunk. Why was her tree withering this early? Why was it withering in the first place? She smiled to herself, imagining Shuichi talking to the tree, asking what was wrong. She de-transformed into her school uniform and turned to change into her priestess clothing, it was too late for school now, before something caught her eye. A mop of red what seems to be hair was gathered behind the dying tree. She slowly approached the tree and was prepared to fight whatever was behind the tree. She jumped behind the tree and fell into a defense position. She blinked and rubbed her eyes; she blinked and rubbed them once more. Her eyes were strangely playing tricks on her, maybe she really was sick. How about she was dreaming or the heat was getting to her? Not likely. She stared at an unconscious Shuichi…she hoped he was unconscious. The raven-haired immediately walked to him and kneeled down; tucking her hand under his neck. He was still alive, yay, but how the heck did he get here? The Three Cupids were going to die of not stopping to breathe while they rant about the power of love. She wrapped his arm around his neck and stood up. She had begun her journey to find the spare rooms. When she found one, she carefully lied him on the mattress; placing him into a comfortable position. She watched his sleeping form and could not figure out how he got here. Questions run through her head and she shook it in defeat. She suddenly moaned, remembering the study sessions with the girls. She just wouldn't tell them about him. She walked towards the door and took one more glance; feeling that painful thud in her chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurama is missing!" Botan yelled as she landed next to the Spirit Detectives, fear looming in her voice. "He isn't no where to be found, we can't find his aura in none of the three worlds!"

"Maybe that demon killed Kurama!" Kuwabara suggested.

"I knew we should have stayed! My comrade's and friend's life was in danger!" was the angry voice of Yusuke.

"You would have stayed just to be out of school and have an excuse for Keiko, Urameshi!"

"Shutup! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Why you!"

"Why you what!"

"Will you two cease your annoying bickering? Your noisy, rambling voices are a pain to hear," Hiei stated and caught a glimpse of something in a pile near a tree.

"Our voices ain't noisy!" they both yelled as Hiei strolled towards a tree. He kneeled down and examined the pile with a serious expression.

"This was a demon."

"Yeah, was a demon…"

"This tree gives me the willies…"

"This tree is quite strange…oh! I remember this tree now! We had the picnic here when we first met Rei!"

"Lets go talk to Koenma right away."

"Why?"

"This tree isn't normal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama stirred and groaned softly as he sat up. He quickly grabbed his head as pain begun to conquer.

'Where am I?' Kurama thought as he scanned his surroundings. He never saw this room or the garden out the window. He saw a withering tree and he came to a realization. The tree wasn't near a house, it was in the park. He couldn't see much since the sky was dark and the moon shined little light in the room. Suddenly, female laughter reached his sharp ears. He stood from the bed and followed the voices. The tone of voices became louder and louder and his headache became worse and worse. Soon he stood in front of the door where the laughter was created. Kurama slid the door open, covering his eyes from the light of the room. The laughing ceased and a few gasps escaped their lips. Kurama lowered his hand and examined the females. He nearly rendered unconsciousness again, the pain increasing as he tried to figure out why this dream felt so real?

"Shuichi! You came back!" Minako squirmed and placed the nail polish down. She blinked, seeing the painful expression on his face. "What's wrong? You look horrible."

"Just a slight headache, that's all," he answered and slowly made his way to the girls. He knew this was no dream. He saw the girls in pajamas and they were painted each other toe nails. Maybe he stumbled a sleepover. He became cautious of his movement so the pain in his head didn't increase. Everyone made room near Rei and he settled next to her. Rei glared at them all, even Ami.

"How did you get here Shuichi? Did Setsuna bring you here?" Usagi asked; her and Minako smiling at each other.

"I'm not sure," Kurama responded softly, the pain in his head still there. Rei fibbed with her hair. She felt uncomfortable sitting next to him and Makato noticed.

"Who's coming to help make some cookies?" she asked and stood up. She knew these two lovebirds needed some time alone.

"I will!" Minako and Usagi exclaimed. Minako knew Makato wanted the two alone and totally agreed. Usagi was excited about making cookies.

"Coming Ami?"

"I'm not in the mood for making-"

"Are you coming Ami," Makato asked and glared at the sapphire-haired. She stared at her for a minute and covered her mouth, understanding.

"Oh! Yes I'm coming," Ami said and quickly made her way to the three. They waved and exited the room, leaving a glaring Rei and a painful Kurama. They sat in completely silence, Kurama not minding since the noise caused his pain to increase. Rei sighed heavily, this was stupid. She missed Kurama, yes, but he was just sitting there rubbing his forehead; not saying anything.

"How are you and Hitomi?" Rei's firm voice asked as she leaned against her bed. Looks like her sleepover was ruined. The girls suggested it in their study session and all ran home to gather their belongings. Kurama stopped rubbing his head and looked up at Rei. Why did she ask a question like that?

"We're fine, thank you for asking," Kurama answered and studied her anger-filled face. Did she get the impression that they were dating? He decided to try and change the mood. "I'm very happy to see you Rei. It was hard trying to forget your determination and laughter. But I have to say the people that really missed you were Karasu and my mother."

Rei's face softens at the names and turned to look at him. Amethyst met emerald in complete silence. Her heart thudded against her chest softly as his eyes reduced to a passionate gaze. She soon found herself into a warm embrace. Kurama's hands held her head in a firm, but gentle grasp.

"Who am I kidding? The person that really missed you was me, Rei. I couldn't forget your beauty or your fiery personality. I'm overjoyed that I am exactly holding you in my arms. This moment is a dream that I thought would never come true." Rei stared in complete awe. He actually missed her? She held her arms and returned the hug. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his on her head. He stroked her hair softly and whispered words into her ear. Something in his heart was filled and he felt at peace. This moment, he didn't want to ever end.

Three softly giggled females stared into the room through the ajar door. One female smiled at her friend, happy to see the two tighter, but also was worried. They felt like their mission was complete, but one thing had to occur. They waited for the two in the room to say the three words.

A robed figure sat in a tree near the room. He examined the two and rested his eyes on the red-haired. They knew he would become a problem in the future.


	18. Lost Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I'm not feeling so great so this is as far as I could go. Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei's tensed body softened at the pure words Kurama's poured into her ear and the smoothing of his hand against her hair. She never thought any male would hold this close, treat her this way. Then her daydreaming ended when a chocolate-haired girly-girl evaded her mind. She pulled away from the embrace and moved away from the confused Kurama. The girls outside stared in disappointment. Why did Rei pull away?"

"I can't," Rei whispered and stood up. She knew this wasn't right. Hitomi loved him before she came. The most important matter at hand, they lived in two different dimensions. She finally found someone that loved her for the way she was, but found him in another world. She couldn't abandon her princess or comrades, not even for all her desires to come true. She sighed heavily, knowing this was going to hurt him more than it was going to hurt her. "Shuichi, I think we should just forget about each other."

Kurama blinked in confusion. "What do you mean Rei?" he asked and stood up. He approached her, but she moved away. He knew exactly what she meant, did not want too. "Why?"

"Because you have Hitomi to go to," Rei muttered, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. She didn't feel like her spitfire self, but like a person weaken by the pain in their heart.

"Rei, I am not with Hitomi. It may have seen that way, but I'm not," Kurama responded, seeing her face expression change from confusion to sadness.

"That's great to hear, but that doesn't change the fact you live somewhere else. We both her duties to consider. We just have to accept the fact that our fates were never meant to be crossed."

"No way Rei!" Minako exclaimed. Ami, Makato, and Usagi quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh! This is getting intense girl!" Makato whispered. Ami frowned; her fears and worries were coming into an existence.

"But Rei, I lo-"

"Please don't say it. Please Shuichi…don't," Rei stated and turned her head away, ridding the tears from her eyes. "Please don't make this as hard as it is. Just go away…"

"But-"

"I said go away! Get out of my life already!"

"Fine," Kurama muttered, knowing she was right and wrong. He walked to the door and slammed it opened to the fullest, causing the girls to squirm in fright. They watched him disappear around a corner and they turned to look at Rei.

Minako was about to ask why did she do such a thing until she saw her raven-haired friend. Her body shook terribly and she covered her face with her hands, sniffing and coughing every few seconds. Minako quickly stood up and walked to her, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Rei, I'm sorry."

"I feel so bad Minako," Rei weep and rested her head on Minako's shoulder. "Why does fate have to taunt me so much? He shows me the perfect guy then slaps me in the face saying I can't have him."

"Rei…" Minako started, but was cut short due by Rei's cries. Her friends started at her with dissatisfy. They knew this was a serious matter and knew it was going to be a very long time until this situation was over.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why want you just let me go home?" Kurama whispered softly. He leaned against the dying blossom tree, staring into the sky at the full moon. His own tears graced his face. The painful cries reached his ears and he closed his eyes. "Why want you let me leave this forbidden place?"

"Maybe it doesn't want you to," a voice asked from behind him. He turned around and saw a dark-skinned woman with sea green hair. She sat next to him and smiled warmly; staring into the starry sky.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked and eyed the being strangely. Her aura was funny and hard to understand. She shook her head and rested her hands on her lap.

"Who I am is not important. What is important now is what is bothering you. The tree is not letting you back until his job is done."

"What plan?"

"This tree has been in Rei's family for centuries. It has been here for Rei her whole life and knows her happiness, pain, strengths, and weaknesses. Whatever happens to her, good or bad, she comes to this tree and sits beneath it; spilling the news to him. Seeing her this shaken up…is causing it to die."

"If it really wants her to be happy, it should let me leave."

"It knows more about this situation then you do."

She turned and watched him stare at the ground; his eyes filled with confusion. She turned back to the sky and bathed in the rays of the moon. "Can you hear the song of the moon?"

"It's faint."

"Share it."

"What?" he asked and looked up at the woman next to him. He didn't really trust the lady, but couldn't help but believe her story about the tree. However, her aura was familiar to him, like he felt it from somewhere else.

"Don't let love die only because you two live in two different dimsensions.Your heart will still long for hers and vice vesa. Are you willing to give up so easily? Love isn't easy, but it can bring good at the end."


	19. Trouble Brewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is bad guys," Minako stated and fell onto the bed in the guest room. They left Rei to let her deal with her emotions. Besides, it pained them to see their comrade, their best friend hurting so much.

"Tell me about it. I thought Rei had finally found her the love of her life; he was perfect!" Makato shouted and leaned against the wall; having the weigh of sadness and worry upon her shoulders, the worry outweighing the sad. "He's very truthful, I mean, he knows about our secret and hasn't spilled it out to the press not to mention he has powers of his own."

"He could put up with Rei's attitude too. So far, he hasn't snapped on her about anything, Usagi added in, waterfalls of tears covering her cheeks. Add all of Rei's anger, pain, lost, and loneness from the past with this major situation now; Rei would have a whole new outlook on life and not for the better.

Ami stood at the entrance of the door. Her eyes lowered slightly, and her hand gripped the frame of the door. She knew she should had mentioned something earlier. Mention to them that Shuichi lived in another dimension and Rei was grieving that fact the whole time she came back home. The grip on the frame tighten; maybe she could have prevented this whole situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let her hear...the song of the moon?" Kurama questioned the green-haired lady again.

"That's right," she replied and smiled. "I believe the song has more of a meaning then you thin."

Kurama played the song in his mind and shook his head. "I don't understand what you are talking about."

The female next to him placed her hand on her chest and gasped playfully. "The Almighty Youko Kurama cannot figure out a simple meaning of a song, but he could crack puzzles and locks. If you really want to figure it out, let Rei here the song; she will figure it out in a heartbeat."

"How do you know who I am?" Kurama quickly replied, distrusting the woman at the moment.

She laughed softly and stood up; taking a last glance at the bright and full moon. "I have my ways, but that is not the matter at hand. Listen to the song and talk things out with the priestess of this temple."

Kurama lowered his head at the comment, Rei was the one who kicked him out; she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to be bothered by his presence. He raised his head to reply, but found that she was gone. Okay, now he really distrusted her, but her advice could be helpful. Sighing heavily, he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes; enjoying the music of the moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life was a living hell. The pain in her heart bothered her every heartbeat. Rei cuddled her knees to her chest and rocked slightly; shaking her head to rid it of memories with the red-haired beauty. Once again, the hot tears graced her face as she squeezed the hair on top of her head. Forget him, forget him! He's nothing, he's nothing! He's...

"Don't beat yourself up my love," a smoothing voice stated and wrapped their arms around her waist. "I'm here for you."

Rei quickly looked behind her and came face to face with seductive jade eyes. She immediately tried to pull away, but his grip tighten.

"Don't try to leave Rei, I'm here for you. I'm here for you always my love," he replied and ran his fingers along her neck and kissed her softly upon the cheeks.

"Shuichi-"

"Shh," he stated and continued to kiss her downward, stopping above her pajama top. Snaking his arms within her shirt and running his fingers along the curves of her body. "I'm here for you always Rei; so don't worry about our situation with dimensions. I'm here now."

The priestess felt a tingle of emotion jolt throughout her body as his fingers explored her upper half. She groaned lightly and leaned against him even though she wanted to pull away or scream to her friends, but she didn't have the will power to do it. As he nibbled upon her ear, she felt his fingers cease the exploring and find something more interesting; the buttons on her pajama top. They slowly disconnected the buttons with the shirt.

"We'll together for all of time now," Kurama whispered into her ear with a smirk and licked it. "I'm yours and you are mine." The fox kissed her neck and opened his mouth to bare fangs; ready to permanently make her his.

"Shuichi, I don't-"

"I assure you Rei dear, everything will be okay. It may sting a bit, but that is all," he acknowledged her and rubbed her arms with his firm hands. "Everything will be worked out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The females in the guest room completely shot up.

"You guys feel that?" Usagi questioned seriously and pulled out her brooch from her pocket.

"You bet we do!" Makato responded and slammed her fist within the palm of her hand.

"Lets take care of this youma by ourselves. If we really need help, we go get Rei," Minako stated and twirled her wand between her fingers.

"Ready!" Ami yelled and held her transformation pen in the air, the girls following her lead.

As they cried their battle phase, the room was filled with various of colors and elements. With the excitement ceased, the infamous sailor Scouts stood in the room. Within the blink of an eye, they jolted out of the room and to the source of the youma; the source within the garden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Da doom! nn I already have the next part of this typed, but I want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger! I'm so evil. But I reassure you, I'm going to updated this later on today so review! Review!

About that scene with Kurama and Rei...

I'm such a hentai! Maybe I should change this to M instead of T!

Is it true that you can't reply to your reviewers anymore? I heard this from someone else, but I want to be extra sure.


	20. The Demon Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Warning: Contains lemon! Or lime! I don't know the difference between the two...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desperately trying to free herself from his grasp, Rei wiggled and kicked violently in all directions. In doing so, Kurama's grip only tighten.

"Help! Help me Usagi! Ami! Minako! Makato!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Kurama made her turn to face him.

"Why do you call for help Rei? Why do you run from me?" Kurama asked with an disappointed face. "I said I was going to stay. I already talked to Yusuke and everyone else back at home; telling them the news. Not all of them took it as well as I thought..."

"But what about your family? What about Mrs. Minamino?" Rei asked softly and finally released herself from his grasp. She looked up at him sadly, not wanting his mother to grieve his departure.

Kurama smiled warmly and embraced her from the front. "When I told my mother about me staying with you, she was overjoyed! Knowing I was here with you, she didn't mind at all. But one condition though..."

"What is that?" Rei asked confused and felt herself loosen. He was going to give up everything, everything for her...Gripping her hands around his, she smiled brightly, finally having someone to love and hold.

"She wants to be with you when you have her grandchildren," Kurama replied and nibbled at her neck.

Never ever thinking of experiencing this for herself, she giggled and hugged him back. "Are you telling me the truth Shuichi? You promise not to hurt me any way?"

Kurama leaned against her, forcing her to lay onto the bed. He lightly pressed his weigh on her and smiled an angelic smile. "I cannot promise you Rei, but I will try my hardest to not harm you physically, verbally, or mentally."

He kissed her hungrily and passionately and trailed a finger between her two well-sized breasts. Rei wanted to protest, but found it difficult as their tongues fought furiously. His hand traveled farther causing Rei to reach for his hand to stop him, but he grabbed both of her hands and placed them above her head. He pinned her wrists to the bed with one of his hands as the other continued to travel downward.

Upon reaching the edge of her pajamas pants, he smirk to himself as the hand moved under the bottoms and under her undergarments, happy to have easy access. The priestess felt a cold shiver run throughout her back as his fingers made it under her clothing. No...no...

"No!" she yelled, but was muffled by his famished tongue. Kurama removed his deadly grasp from her mouth and Rei grasped for air.

"I have waited along time, princess, I have waited far to long," he stated and stroked her clit, causing the senshi to moan and curl her toes in pleasure. "I am not going to wait any longer."

"Shuichi...Kurama..." Rei started, but was cut short as he entered two fingers within her 'womanhood.' Yelling in surprise and pain, Kurama subdued it with another obsessive kiss. Wanting to refuse the situation, but found it difficult as a wave of fulfillment sweep her body. Surprising herself, she moved her hips to match his thrusts, the demon smiling in satisfaction.

Before the kitsune could take it to another level, a loud crash was heard within the temple's halls. Rei quickly sat up with surprise and Kurama removed himself and glared in the direction of the garden.

"I sense a youma," Rei muttered and staggered off of the bed and out of the room, fixing herself up. Kurama watched her disappear from the room and growled within his throat. He told that damn youma to keep things quiet...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts shouted as their leader flew through the wall of the temple. The Sailor Scouts struggled to get free from the clutches of the youma, but it only ended up tighten its grasp.

Rei gasped loudly as she saw the scene when she entered the garden. The scouts were wrapped within the hairs of a female demon. She sat lazily in the dieing Cherry Blossom as she picked the falling flowers from her dark purple dress.

The priestess felt the anger boil as her teammates were getting the life squeezed out of them. Not to mention her princess was unconscious with the ruins of the temple's wall. She furiously thrust her henshin pen into the air, but it was immediately knocked out of her hands but the youma.

"I wouldn't try anything funny or your boyfriend here is going to get it!" the youma hissed and dragged up a cocoon of hair. Opening it a bit, the head of Kurama could be seen.

"But...but...but how!" Rei yelled and took a step forward. This couldn't be possible, how did he...

"You are a lousy assistant," a voice stated from the side of Rei. Turning to see the holder of the voice, her eyes grew wide in confusion.

"Shuichi?"

Kurama smiled warmly and walked to the tree that held the female youma. "I should kill you right now for interfering."

"Not my fought you took a long time to get what you needed done," the youma replied and flinging the scouts next to their princess. "I could be doing something better anyway."

"But how..."

"That's right," Kurama stated and slapped his forehead. In a flash, the red haired turned into a blonde general.

"Jadeite!" she yelled and a whip of hair sent her skiing against the ground.

"What are you doing?" Jadeite snapped at the youma. "I told you not to harm her!"

"You told me to harm the scouts, she is a scout if you have forgotten," the youma replied dully and rolled her eyes. "Can I finish them off and leave?"

"Fine, I don't care."

"No," Rei whispered as her nails dug into ground, her hair shadowing her eyes. What happened in her room...wasn't Kurama. He wasn't going to stay with her...love her... "No..."

Feeling her heart thump against her chest in anger, her fingers dug deeper into the ground. "No!" she hissed and a red glow surrounded her. Her nails on her fingers grew in length and fangs appeared as saliva dripped from her mouth as her growling increased. Her hair flew above her as her eyes turned completely blood red. The objects around her exploded as her snarling increased.

"No!"


	21. Demon Released

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm at 145, yay! Next stop, 200!

**Princess Ren: **Yes, I was itching to have Rei turn into a demon so I finally found a good reason!

**Riceball-1989: **Thank you and I do have to say I am getting better with my writing.

**trp0522: **Thank you and thanks for the review! I thought a little surprise would do you guys some good!

**Lina Hino: **You don't have to cry, because I updated. I was surprise a little myself…

**Lady-Drea: **nn I tried to make it Kurama-like as possible, but found it quite difficult…

**Firenze: **Yes, yes, I'm going to make Rei go crazy in this chapter. nn

**Flames Of My Heart: **That bathtub had to hurt…and I know! I wrote something hentai! It was kinda creepy at first but…I don't know!

**Hoshiko Megami: **Yes, Jadeite is about to be in serious trouble!

**Professor Specter: **I love Akabane! I just love him! And thanks for telling me I can reply to my reviewers!

**Neominitails: **No, Jadeite was disguised as Kurama. Kurama did come to Rei's dimension, but he was in the garden the whole time after his little 'breakup' with Rei. Jadeite took the opinion to get rid of Kurama and stay with Rei disguised as Kurama. Understand? Jadeite has youmas at hand, he order them around and stuff so basically, he just summoned the youma. nn Did I help?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama's eyes widen as a massive demonic aura surrounded Rei. Was she…turning into a demon? He could see her hair spike a little and her bangs grow a bit to cover her eyes. This could not happen, with her demon powers and Mars powers…

The fox demon gritted his teeth as he tried to break free of the youma's hair. Finding it difficult, he turned to the females tangled within the hairs. The Scouts all stared in horror at the Senshi of Fire, trying to figure out what was going on. He turned back to Rei to see her slowly getting up with a smirk upon her face.

"How amusing," she spoke loudly, but calm. Laughing to herself, she narrowed her blood-lust eyes at the youma and general. "How could I fall for such a simple trick? Sooner or later, I would have felt your aura shift!"

"What the hell happened to her," the youma muttered and sat up completely, finding the transformation quite impressing. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped from the tree, an engrossed smile pasted her face. "I guess it doesn't matter, I'm still going to destroy you and your friends."

The youma raised a hand and snakes of hair flew towards the demon possessed senshi. Rei's smirk quickly left her face as her attack became closer, but she did not move.

"Rei! What are you doing, move!" the Senshi of Thunder cried to her friend. Mercury quickly looked away, afraid of the results. Venus tried with all of her power to get free so she could save her friend.

"Moon Tiara Action!" a voice cried and a yellow disk flew towards the prisoners. The disk slashed the hair and they all fell to the ground. At the same time, the attack reached Rei, but she only waved her hand in front of her and the attack exploded before it reached her.

"What!" the youma cried and stepped back. "How did you do that!"

"I just made a shield of bombs, that is all," Rei replied and sweep a bit of her hair behind her ear, walking towards the youma and Jadeite dully.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts cried and ran to Sailor Moon who leaned against the tree. She cocked a smile and stood up straight.

"Sorry, I came all late, but I did rescue you guys!" Sailor Moon stated and laughed loudly, causing the girls and Kurama to sweatdrop.

"But…I didn't see any bombs!" the youma yelled and balled her hands into a fist. "You're lying!"

"Maybe you just cannot see them," Rei replied roughly and stopped a few feet away. "I'm going to make you pay; you are going to die by my claws…by my rage!"

"Rei, I-" Jadeite started, but was cut short due to her cheerful smile. A sweat beam ran down his face and he took a step back.

Rei smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. She waved her hands above her head and moved her hips in a seductive movement. Opening her mouth to bare fangs, she had begun to sing.

"Destruction is singing!  
Madness is stinging!  
Inferno is vital!  
War is final!"

She stopped her actions and dropped her hands to her side, an emotionless expression upon her face.

"Fire is blazing.  
Demolition is crazy.  
Life is doom.  
Everything goes…"

The Scouts and Kurama quickly turned to their right as a scream fell upon their ears. The youma screeched as flames embedded her hair and upon the rest of her body. Sailor Moon quickly covered her eyes and turned her head away, finding what she was looking at impossible. How could Rei…

"Boom!" Rei yelled and threw her arms into the air as she giggled causing the youma to explode. Jadeite fell down and crawled backwards as Rei approached him. Her reddish eyes grew wide with her smirk. "Your turn!"

"No, Rei!" the Princess of the Moon yelled as she pulled at the demon's arm. "You can't do this! You can't kill him Rei! Snap out of it, you're not like this! He may have done wrong, but you can't kill him. Rei-"

"Shutup!" the female demon yelled as she wrapped a claw around her neck, raising her into the air. Sailor Moon's eyes widen in horror as she stared into her friend's anger filled eyes. "I don't need you interfering Usagi! I have put up with your stupidity long enough!"

"Rei," Sailor Moon whispered as her grip tighten, the tears comforting her cheeks. "Rei, please-"

"I think life would be a tad bit…no…a lot better without you Queen Serenity!"

"Uranus World Shaking!" a voice cried and a large round attack headed towards them. A hand grabbed Sailor Moon's waist and pulled her out of the grasp. Rei growled in annoyanceand jumped out of the way of the attack. Her eyes became slightly smaller as she stared at the five scouts in front of her. Sailor Uranus had her weapon in hand and Sailor Neptune by her side. Sailor Pluto held the crying princess within her arms as Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon stared in concern.

"Not you guys," Rei muttered and placed a finger upon her forehead. "Now I have to deal with you too!"

"You are the one who have to be dealt with!" Sailor Uranus yelled as the other scouts and Kurama ran next to her. "You are a danger to the princess and everyone else!"

"I hate to agree, but you are out of control Rei!" Venus yelled and stepped forward. "You have gone too far! Stop it now!"

"Don't harm her!" Sailor Moon cried and tried to wiggle out of Sailor Pluto's grasp, but the Senshi of Time only tighten her grip; daring not to look at Rei. "It isn't her fault she is acting this way!"

"I do not want to harm her either, but what other choice do we have?" Uranus muttered and tighten her grip on her sword's handle.

"Let her come back to my dimension," Kurama quickly spoke up and stepped in front of the scouts. "She can be dealt with better back in my dimension, maybe her brother could calm her down. But please, do not harm her!"

"If you are on her side then I can deal with you," Uranus stated and step forwarded, but Pluto held out her staff in front of her. "Pluto, what gives!"

"What he says make sense," Pluto answered and turned to Kurama with a smile upon her face. Kurama stared at her face and his eyes widen.

"Wait! You are-"

"I shall ban Rei in your dimension for the time being. When she is allowed to return is unknown. Opening the Times Gates now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori Minamino flipped a page in her hardback book. She lied back against the couch's arm as she continued to read. Jumping slightly at the sound of the door's tune, she placed a bookmarker between the pages she was on and sat it on the coffee table. She swung her feet to the floor and jogged slightly to the door.

"Shuichi, welcome home!" Shiori exclaimed and opened the door fully. Her cheerful eyes was replaced with completely utter surprise. "R-Rei! How? Why!"

"She said something important happened and unexpected happen so she is here to stay," Kurama answered and stepped inside. "I saw her on my way home and we stayed in the park for a while. She fell asleep and I just decided to carry her home. I am going to put her in the bed now."

Shiori nodded and watched them head up the stairs. She thrust her arm into the air in victory and scurried to her husband to tell him their daughter-in-law was back.

Kurama placed Rei on her bed and sat on the edge, crossing his arms. After they arrived in this dimension, Rei was back to her normal self. He also noted that he made a grave mistake. He told his mother that she was here to stay. That lady said she didn't know when Rei was allowed to return home.

Wait, why did not his mother ask him where he was all day? Spotting a piece of paper on his desk, he picked it up.

"Dear Mother,

Going 2 my friend best friend in the whole wide universe's house 2day after skool. That would bee the coolest and amazing Yusuke Urameshi just for you to know.

Love 4ever,

Shuichi"

Kurama sweatdropped at the letter and scratched his cheek. His mother actually believed this was his letter?

"Brilliant, is it not?" Yusuke asked as he wrapped an arm around Kurama's neck." It took me a while to figure out what the best thing to say was."

"You're back!" Botan shouted and pounced onto Kurama. "Oh! Rei is back so you went to Rei's dimension! I'm so happy for you Kurama!"

"How did you get back?" Kuwabara asked and saw Kurama grimaced. "Anyway, did you confess your love to Rei? Is that why she came back?"

"Is it?" Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara asked as they got into Kurama's face. Hiei only grunted, not seeing any markings upon Rei's neck.

Kurama stared at them for a while, but lowered his head, squeezing the edge of the bed. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs as he recalled the conversation between Rei. "I did-"

"I want to be bridesmaid!" Botan shouted and danced with a cheer. "The wedding should be pink and red! With a giant cake and lots of flowers!"

"I want to be best man!" Kuwabara and Yusuke exclaimed. "What! I am! No me!"

"You humans get happy over stupid matters," Hiei mumbled and pressed himself off of the wall. He stood next to Kurama and crossed his arms. "Tell me what happened."

"What?"

"Rei turned into a demon, Karasu informed us already, but tell me what happened."


	22. Tempers Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei quickly shot up from her position on the bed. Sweat beamed as she panted heavily and quickly grabbed her forehead as it throbbed with pain. She could not remember what happened before she...that's right! 'I confronted Jadeite and that youma, but I was different somehow. Shuichi had a terrifying expression on his face like he knew what was happening.' Coming to a realization, she looked up slowly. 'Where am I?' As her vision slowly begun to come into focus, she scanned her surroundings in confusion. Trophies, pictures...it looked like her room in the Minaminos' home.

A soft moan came from the side of her bed and she quickly turned to find Kurama resting his upper body on the edge of the bed in slumber as he sat in a chair. She watched his sleeping form. His expression was of a sleeping child. Blushing lightly, she shook her head in protest. There was no time to be thinking about passionate affairs at this time. She outstretched her hand, but stopped a little ways from him. It was best if she did not bother him. The priestess had a feeling Kurama saved her somehow and by the looks of it, he had a pretty hard night. Amazingly, the kitsune still decided to help her after she rudely turned him away.

Retreating her hand painfully, both physically and emotionally, she gasped as she noticed her hands. Her nails were longer then it regularly was. Her smell and hearing were slightly increased as well. Pulling at her hair, she could see her once purple streaks were now blond. She also noted that her heartbeat was much slower. What the hell was going on? She turned to Kurama to ask him about her problem, but jumped slightly as one jade eye stared worryingly at her.

"Are you okay Rei?" Kurama asked as he opened both worried filled eyes and sat up. He could also notice the changes in Rei's appearance and how different her aura was. Apparently, she did not completely transform back and now that she was back where she was born...

"I am fine, thanks for asking Shuichi," Rei softly replied and fiddled with her long nails. She could not find the strength to stare him straight in the eye. Hearing a small chuckle from the crimson-head demon, she slowly looked up. Kurama displayed a bright smile and shook his head.

"You have not to worry about my feelings Rei." Did he just read her mind or something? "I am not going to put you in danger, because of my thoughts on you."

Her eyes grew slightly wide at the comment and turned away, crossing her arms. "Well..." She knew he did not mean it in a bad way, but she could not find herself to admit it.

Kurama laughed softly again and stood up upon hearing the footstep of his mother. As on cue, Shiori Minamino swung the door fully open and showed an overexcited expression. Clinging her hands together happily, she jogged to her bed and sat on the edge. "May I hug you Rei dear?"

"Sure Mrs. Minamino," Rei replied slowly and was soon bombarded with a bear hug.

"Please, Rei, call me mother!" Shiori exclaimed and got from atop of Rei. "Since you are finally here to stay, you two will become closer by the second! Oh, you will be attending Meiou High again tomorrow! Is not it wonderful? Sadly, though, you missed the talent show…"

"Finally here to stay?" Rei questioned seriously, narrowing her eyes toward Kurama. He caught her confused expression and rested his hands gently on his mother's shoulder.

"Mother, may you excuse Rei and I for a moment?"

"Of course dear!" Shiori happily answered and walked to the door, turning around. "You two try not to make to much noise."

"Mother..."

"Alright, I am gone..."

Shiori closed the door and Rei quickly stood from the bed. Kurama eyes widen slightly as Rei gripped his arms tightly and shook him violently. "What did she mean Shuichi? What did she mean Kurama!"

"I believe her name was Sailor Pluto, she told me to bring you here to get your problem straighten. She did not say when you are allowed to return."

"So...I am banned here?" Rei slowly mumbled above a whisper and released Kurama from her grasp. Sitting onto the edge of the bed, she stared at her new features and balled her hands into fists; her nails digging into her skin. "It is this dang powers...It was me fighting the youma and Jadeite, but at the same time, it was not me. Now...I may not see my friends anymore...nor protect my princess...dang!"

Reaching out to comfort her, Rei immediately glazed his arm away; her nails embedding with his arm. Kurama quickly retreated his arm and stepped back. Examining his arm, her cut passed through his jacket and creating four long cuts. The marks started in the middle of his arm and stopped above his wrist. Gripping it to help stop the bleeding that dripped onto the floor, he glared at Rei. "Why did you do that?"

"Just leave me alone! I am already suffering enough with this stupid demonic crap, being stuck here, and now I have to deal with you too!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Kurama slowly asked and narrowed his eyes farther. She was starting to get on his bad side with her excuses.

"You know exactly what I mean Shuichi!"

"I am only trying to help you with your problems Rei. It has enough to do with how I feel about you!" Kurama shouted and stepped towards Rei in anger. "You are always pushing me away, why don't you let me help you for once!"

"Because I do not trust you! I do not want to get close to a man and have my heart broken! No, not again!" Rei retorted back and stood up, bearing her fangs as she angrily clenched her teeth. She did not want to get angry with Kurama, but she could not hold back her anger.

"Why do you compare me to other men? You know me! I am not like other men, I am a demon! A demon Rei!"

"And that is exactly why I do not want to be with you Shuichi. You are a demon-"

"And you are too!"

Rei flinched slightly at the comment and stopped her yelling. It was hard for her to believe that she was a demon...and would continue to not believe it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Mrs. Minamino for the behavior of my boyfriend and his friend," Keiko apologized through her clenched teeth. Yusuke and Kuwabara wolfed down the snacks Shiori displayed. Botan and Yukina only sweatdropped at the sight while Hiei rolled his eyes in disgust.

Narrowing his eyes towards the staircase, Hiei could here shouts from the two upstairs. He raised an eyebrow in surprise; he did not think those two would ever fight. Upon hearing a door slam closed, Rei came storming down the stairs; heading for the front door. Then the door slammed open and Kurama followed after Rei, an expression upon his face only when battling enemies. He roughly grabbed Rei's right arm and swung her around. Everyone in the living room stopped their actions to watch the scene.

"Rei, you are pushing my limits!"

"Let me go Kurama! I don't want to deal with you anymore. It is your fault I am stuck here!"

"My fault? Damnit Rei, how is it my fault!"

"If only you did not come to my dimension in the first place-"

"I did not plan on coming there!"

"Well, you came anyway, now let me go!"

Rei pulled her left arm back and tempted to punch Kurama, but he caught her fist. Pushing her onto the ground, he angrily growled into her ear.

"You want to leave then leave. I am getting sick and tire of your damn excuses and complaints!"

Kurama released her from his grip and headed up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Rei slowly got herself from the floor, wincing and hissing. Clenching the doorknob, she staggered out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh…dear…" were the only words Shiori could muster. She may not have understood everything the two were arguing about, but she knew they were arguing harshly; verbally and physically. She noticed the long marks on Kurama's arm and how it bled badly. Feeling her heart pound against her chest in fright and worry, she could see everyone in complete shock, including the crimson-eyed male; who usually did not show any kind of emotion except anger.

Hiei blinked in confusion at how roughly Kurama handled Rei. The fire demon did not think his friend had it in him. I guess that is what happens when you tick the kitsune. Wanting to find out more, Hiei stood from his position in the window and headed up the stairs. When he found Kurama's aura, he entered the room without thinking of knocking. He found his friend sitting on the edge of hid bed; his bangs shadowing over his eyes as his arms rested lazily on his knees.

"What was that all about kitsune?" Hiei questioned and walked in front of Kurama. "I never would have thought someone like you would have did something like-"

"Then I guess you do not know me that well Hiei," was the quiet and harsh reply of Kurama. He did not budge or look at Hiei, which grew the fire demon to more suspicion.

"But I thought you loved that Pyro."

"I do not love her."

"But-"

"Leave me be Hiei."

Hiei eyed Kurama before exiting the room and shutting the door. Before shutting the door, he noticed blood dripping from his arm and onto the floor. What the hell was that about? He headed down the stairs to find Botan, Yukina, and Keiko gone. The rest of them waited impatiently for Hiei's response. He shook his head and flopped on the couch.

"I need to know what they mean by different dimensions," Shiori demanded and glared at the three left in the living room. "I need to know now!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Minamino, but we-"

"Please! I want to know why Rei has suddenly disappeared and reappeared. How Shuichi got such a deep mark! I want to know the truth! Right now, my two children are having a disagreement that I fear is very important."

The three Spirit Detectives glanced at one another and sighed. No point in hiding this from her forever…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rei!" Botan shouted as she, Keiko, and Yukina spotted her sitting on a branch of the dying Cherry Blossom Tree as they rode on Botan's oar. Hovering to Rei's level, Keiko and Yukina loosen their overprotective grip off of Botan's kimono. "Rei, come back home."

"My home is in another dimension," Rei inconsiderately responded and glared at the two with violent amethyst eyes. Why could they not understand she wanted to be alone? To rid her thoughts of all the sanity that was going on?

"Please Rei," Yukina soft voice begged. She may not have gotten a chance to get to know Rei better, but she knew her heart was having a war with her mind and beliefs. "Come back to Kurama."

"Like hell I would go crawling back to him," Rei replied and watched as Yukina held back tears and muffles. Keiko twisted her face in anger and accusingly pointed at Rei.

"This is stupid! I may not know exactly why you two were fighting, but I know you two love each other. No matter how much you deny it Rei, but you do! How about you go _home_, to the Minaminos' house, and go to bed; think it over. Mrs. Minamino was scared to death at the scene you two put on! Heck, I was too!"

"Besides, it is weird to see a sixteen year old sitting on the highest branch of a tree," Botan added in with a worried tone, like it was one of the most important things at the time. "And it is slightly chilly too."

Yukina sweatdropped and Keiko slapped her forehead. Rei stared at Botan weirdly and giggled softly. The three watched her in confusion as Rei sat upon Keiko's lap. Even though Kurama was the last person on her mind at the moment, it ached her to know Shiori was worrying for her safety.

"Take me home Botan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All that morning, Kurama and Rei avoided eye contact with one another. Shiori did not find it the right time to tell them about what she learned and thought it would be better if the two forgive each other by themselves. However, she did command them to eat breakfast. Amazingly to Shiori, they did not look up once from their plates. When reaching for a plate, they would find it with their hands. One time, both of their hands touched, but they only snatched their hands away; not daring to reach for another dish.

At school, things were not any better. Annoying all of the stares, glares, and questions; Rei went through the day quietly. When lunch came, Rei sat separately from Kurama and his trio.

"When did Rei arrive back?" Yume, Hitomi, and Ritsuko chorused together. Kurama picked at his lunch and narrowed his eyes at the girls, smiling as brightly as he could. "The day before yesterday."

"How? What? Why!"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring at his amazing lunch. The three girls eyed each other and Hitomi wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck in comfort. "What is wrong Shuichi?"

"I will be fine Hitomi, thanks for asking," Kurama replied and kissed her cheek gently before discarding his meal and heading out of the door. Hitomi smiled brightly and squirmed with the other girls.

The last period, gym, Kurama and Rei sat on opposite side of the class. The teacher explained the rules for the game volleyball and declared what was permitted and what was not. After picking six teams, he allowed them to warm-up their skills for the tournament tomorrow.

"Shuichi, what happened to your arm?" Hitomi asked as she stared at the bandaging that covered half his arm and that blood that seek through.

"It is nothing for you to worry about Hitomi," Kurama answered as he sat out for the day. Hitomi sat next to him and examined his arm.

"You should get it checked by a doctor, it is really bleeding heavily!"

"I will be fine, it is not that serious," Kurama countered and noticed the worry expression fall on her face. "What is wrong Hitomi?"

"Since Rei is back…are you going to contradict me now?"

Kurama shook his head and hugged Hitomi around her waist pulling her close. Hitomi blushed lightly and smiled, snuggling close. "Not at all." Having someone to hold like this was comforting, but he knew he wanted to hold-

"Rei!" a classmate shouted as a loud popping sound was heard. As Hitomi and Kurama looked up, Rei held a blown volleyball within her hands. She glared at the two on the bench and walked to the locker room. "The period is not over yet Rei!"

When the school was over, Rei hurried home and upon entering the house; Shiori greeted her warmly. She acknowledged her and headed to her room, slamming the door behind her. Shiori turned to find Shuichi opening the door with that girl from the other week.

"Mother, this is Hitomi. Hitomi, my mother."

"It is nice to exactly meet you!" Hitomi greeted and bowed slightly. Shiori only smiled and nodded and headed into the kitchen. She watched Kurama led her to his room and her frown deepen. A bad feeling sweeping over her.


	23. Lets All Eat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxShiori's POVxxx

I sighed heavily as everyone left the dinner table. I swear, that was the quietest dinner ever. No word was uttered or no eyes made contact. I believe Shuichi's and Rei's disconnection affected everyone else.

I watched as Shuichi cleaned up the dishes as Rei staggered up the stairs. He did not dare look at me, probably think I would say something. I have not bothered them with their situation ever since Hitomi came to visit. I believe that they can handle it by themselves without my help. However, how the way things are going, maybe I should step in.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see Shuichi glance at me at times as he continued to clean. When I caught one of his stares, he just quickly turned his head and walked out of the room. He never reacted this way towards me and it worried me. Of course he is not a mother's boy, but still...it is unusual for him. I stand up and follow Shuichi into the kitchen, but halted when I heard two voices. I lent against the wall and listened.

"This is getting riotous Kurama. This stupid disagreement with you and Rei has caused us a lot of trouble."

"What I do should not concern you or the others Hiei. I make my own decision. For the best or worse."

"Nonsense! Your behavior in battle is outrageous! I know you are not merciful, but the way you are fighting is of a blood-lust serial killer!"

"As I stated before, my decisions is none of your concern."

"Hello, Hiei!" I greeted and surprised them both. I tried to smile the best I could; I had to stop their conversation before it gotten out of hand. Shuichi, for the first time in a while, looked me in the eyes. Then again, I wished he did not. His eyes were filled with anger and confusion. He walked passed me and I could hear a sigh from Hiei.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, even I am getting worried..." Hiei muttered and walked to the back door. I stood stunned, did Hiei just apologize? To me of all people? Yusuke told me Hiei did not like humans much.

"Hiei, would you and your friends like to join us for dinner tomorrow?" I questioned. Maybe getting everyone together would be of some help. Hiei stared at me wide-eyed for a moment then turned back to his regular stare.

"I will think over it, but I will inform the others." With that said, he exited my back door and disappeared from sight. How I wanted to learn more about demons...

Well, better get started on what to make tomorrow. From what I learned, Yusuke and Kuwabara can eat quite a lot...

xxxEnd of Shiori's POVxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi smiled warmly as she jogged towards the Minaminos' home. What were the chances of her becoming Kurama's partner? Slim to none! However, her smile immediately left her face as she spotted a female at the door. The female slapped her forehead as Kurama shook his head.

"Hi Shuichi," Hitomi greeted as she approached the two. They both turned to her, greeting her with a smile.

"I guess I should be going then, see ya Shuichi," Botan stated and bowed to the two before running off. Hitomi watched her disappear around a corner and she turned back to Kurama.

"Shall we get started?"

Kurama nodded and moved to the say to let her in. She entered and greeted Shiori warmly. Shiori acknowledged her kindly and walked toward the kitchen.

"Mother," Kurama shouted and caused Shiori to turn around. "I could help, but over here you inviting my friends over for dinner tomorrow. If it is not to much trouble...can Hitomi join us?"

No was the answer Shiori wanted to spit out immediately. "Sure, I do not see any harm." Yes she did, Hitomi was just going to make things worse. Now she was starting to regret this whole thing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxShiori's POVxxx

"Yusuke! Keiko! I am so happy you could come!" I exclaimed as Yusuke and Keiko entered the house. Yusuke had the largest grin on his face, probably because he was eating for free. Keiko apologized ahead of time for Yusuke's eating behavior; Kuwabara's too.

Funny, I never expected so many people to arrive. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Koenma; not to forget Hitomi. At least my husband and other son decided to go on a bonding trip. Now, all I have to do is add the extra parts to the table so everyone can have a spot.

I could hear a small gasping sound from the stairs. I turned and found Rei staring at everyone with a puzzled face. Oops, I forgot to inform her about this get together.

"Rei! Everyone has come over to join us for dinner. You go wash up and come down okay?" I informed Rei and she nodded slightly, I could tell she was not all that pleased.

xxxxxxxxxx

After completely the meal and finishing the table, everyone was settled down. I sat at the end of the table and Shuichi at my right. Sadly, Rei was all the way at the other end. No worries, we still have the rest of the day to try. Alright! Lets start a conversation!

"So, has anything unusual happen to anyone later?"

Yusuke opened his full mouth to speak, but I could tell Keiko stepped on his foot to tell him to shut up. However, Kuwabara quickly swallowed his food and washed it down with some water.

"My precious kitty learned how to say my name!"

"Oh really! It must be nice to have your pet say your name!" I stated and Kuwabara nodded in approval; Shizuru rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyone else?"

"Awhore is in the house," Rei stated as she narrowed her eyes at Hitomi and continued to eat. Either Hitomi ignored her or she did not hear her, because she did not reply back at the comment.

"Really? Apparently one has been here for the past few weeks," Shuichi muttered as he took a sip of his drink. I winced in disapproval as Rei bent her fork into a V. If there is one thing I learned about Rei, it was that she did not adapt to well to someone calling her out her name.

"Hey, hey, lets calm down now," Hitomi jumped in and held up her hands defensively. "Are not we suppose to be having fun together."

"How dare you speak up," Rei spat out angrily and stood up, slamming her hands on the table. Everyone stopped their movements and their small conversations. I knew I should not have invited Hitomi! "How dare you even come to this house!"

"She has more of a right to be then you," Shuichi stated and turned to face her with a glare. "She has more manners and apparently more respectful."

"I don't care how she acts, but she knows she is only here to start trouble! I know it had to be you who invited her. Mrs. Minamino would not allow such a monster into this house!"

"Monster! The only really monster here is you Rei!"

"Maybe I should go," Hitomi softly assumed and stood up, Shuichi following her lead. Oh, I hope she do leave, this is getting out of hand! This not what I predicted!

"No, you stay Hitomi." Oh no! "You have done nothing wrong."

"You two, can you please stop!" I exclaimed and stood up immediately. This has gone too far. It is about time that I stepped in. "Stop it now! All of this fighting is not going to solve anything. I'm sorry about what happened to you Rei! I know you want to go back to your own dimension, but getting angry at Shuichi is not the answer!"

Rei and Shuichi stared wide-eyed at me. I knew that they did not know I knew about their real selves. The two soon turned to Yusuke with a glare that I never seen before, especially my son.

"Don't take this out on them you two! I begged them to tell me what was going on with you two. I wanted to help anyway possible. I know about your real home Rei and your real past Shuichi." A could feel the tears swell in my eyes. Learning the truth was the hardest thing to expect. My son was a demon, a demon of all things! Every since I was told that, my behavior towards him changed. I didn't want to make him upset in the least, afraid of what he could do. I should know better then to act this way, he is my son regardless of what he is. However...it was just so hard...

"What if either of you was to die at any given moment? Wouldn't the guilt haunt you, because you two could not make up? You never know what could happen to one another!"

Shuichi lowered his head and turned to face Rei. She held her head away from us, struggling with herself inside.

"Rei?"

"No," she whispered. "Excuse me." She pushed her chair in and exited the room. Lowering my head in defeat, I sat back down and picked at my food while the tears flowed freely. I tried...I tired...

xxxEnd of Shiori's POVxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi sat on her porch as she looked into the sky. Sighing heavily, she stuffed a cookie in her mouth and chewed slowly. Rei has been gone for about a week now and Setsuna would not tell her when she was allowed to return. Grunting heavily, she wolfed another cookie in her mouth. She was so worried about her fiery friend. Every since that last encounter with her, she wondered if she was ever allowed back. Rei's blood lust eyes haunted her dearly. Never had she seen Rei in that condition. Jadeite was taken care of by Setsuna, thank goodness. What bothered her was the fact that she did not know what ticked Rei off to transform. No one knew.

"Hey Usagi," Mamoru greeted and jogged up the steps. Usagi's eyes lit up like a firefly and jumped into his arms.

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "Oh, how happy I am that you are here! I was going into depress mode again, but now you can treat me to some ice cream to lift my sadden soul!"

"Huh?" Mamoru muttered and scratched his cheek. "Buy you ice cream? But would not ice cream just sadden you even more?"

"Not for me!"

"Right, I think I have to pass on that offer Usagi."

"What? Why!"

"Because you are eating cookies. You do not need to many sweet things in one day."

Usagi grunted and pulled away from him, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to get sick if that is what you think Mamoru!"

Mamoru shook his head and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "How are you doing Usagi?" She sighed heavily and turned around to lean against him; burying her face in his shirt.

"I still miss her Mamoru! Why does Haruka and the others think it was her fault! She couldn't control her demon side! It's unfair!"

"Usagi, I told you before, they did it for her own good and ours." Usagi wanted to protest, but Mamoru quieted her with a light kiss. "Lets go get something to eat okay?" Usagi nodded slightly and wiped away her fake tears. She always gets what she wants!

"Lets go!" Usagi shouted and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the porch and down the street. Of course she was hurt, because of Rei's departure, but it doesn't mean she couldn't get what she desired!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bit of foreshadowing in there!

Happy New Year!


	24. Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

The information at what happened at Genkai's temple is all a summary made by Morgan D. Her website is All credit goes to her with that bit of information!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukimura Keiko tangled her fingers within the hair of Rei. She brushed her hair lightly, admiring how smooth and silky it was. All the females, Yukina, Shizuru, Rei, Botan, and even Genkai gathered at Keiko's house. They decided to have a girls' day and release themselves of their worries. Shizuru happily gave Yukina a manicure, seeing that the demon never experienced anything like this. Genkai and Botan flipped through magazines, the older one looking through them quite confused as the younger one enjoyed their contents.

Keiko sighed heavily as she continued to straighten Rei's hair. She knew she was suppose to be worried-free, but her mind could not wander off of Yusuke. He left a couple of days ago to visit someone. She knew it had something to do with his quest about his demon's origin. She looked down at her amethyst-eyed friend as she filed her toes. Even though her and Kurama aren't getting along, at least they see each other; even if they wanted to or not.

Her mother voice interrupted her trains of thoughts as she yelled Keiko's name repeating. Keiko placed the brush upon the bed and stood up, apologizing for the sudden dismissal. After promising not to be long, the chocolate-haired female jogged out of the room and downstairs. Her eyes wide in surprise as Yusuke held his cocky smirk and his bag lunged over his shoulders.

"Hi, I'm back, but I'm not going to be able to stay for long. You see, I'm going back to the Makai Keiko. There is something I have to do there and I won't be back for three years." Knowing Keiko was mixed with a lot of emotions, he quickly continued. "But that's not all the reasons why I came here!"

Walking up to Keiko, he kneel down on one knee, to Keiko's surprise. "I know I've been a lousy boyfriend to you Keiko, but I'm going to make all of that up! All with the help of trustworthy friends, I am able to do that. Keiko, when I come back..." Patting his pockets, he scratched his cheek in confusion then snapped his fingers. Crawling to his bag, he threw stuff out and finally came upon a small box. Crawling back to Keiko, he opened the box and displayed a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Both the Yukimuras shouted then realized their outburst. Laughing nervously, they coughed and fiddled with some books as they looked away. Yusuke only sweatdropped at the scene, but Keiko stared in complete awe. Yusuke...was proposing to her? Of course, they really did not act like a couple, but they were. She knew him every since they were kids and now she had a opinion to know him much more. Tears swelled her eyes and she tried to cough out a yes, but her tears had gotten the best of her. She nodded her head and soon found herself lifted into his arms.

Botan stared with widen eyes at the scene and so did everyone else, even Genkai. Rei stared in amusement, Keiko was getting married. She was going to become the wife of Yusuke, Keiko Urameshi. Botan could hold back her happiness, she ran from around the corner they were hiding and gave them both a bear hug. This was the most exciting news since Rei came back!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuwabara ran a finger above his lips as he rested on the steps of Genkai's temple. Botan flew him here after telling him Yusuke wanted to meet him and the others here. Something sure was up and he knew it was something wrong if Yusuke summoned them here. But he wasn't that upset since he had his wonderful Yukina with him! Her cute smile caused him to turn red all over with the power of love.

One after another, everyone showed up. Shizuru, who had to chase him here after telling him to study, Koenma, and Rei. Weird, that wasn't a lot of people. Then Yusuke himself showed up. His face was serious and straight; something was up and he sure didn't take his time in saying it.

"I'm going back to the Makai."

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed and walked up to Yusuke, grabbing him by the collar. "You're going to join them and attack our people?"

"I might," Yusuke muttered.

With that said, Kuwabara punched Yusuke square in the jaw, sending him flying. No one dared budged to help.

"I'm going to miss all of our fights together," Yusuke stated as he grinned and rubbed his cheek.

"But what about your job as the Reikai Tantei?"

Koenma steps in. "Yusuke has lost his job as Reikai Tantei. The Reikai hasn't giving up their attempt in killing him. With his demon powers, he is a danger to all of us. If he goes to the Maki, he will be sealed there."

"The toddler has a point Kuwabara. If I stay here, someone will always be coming after me. The Makai is the safest place."

"How are you going to get there?"

"That is taken care of," Koenma stated and just then. Three members of the Tokubetsu Boueitai appeared and turned to Yusuke.

"Are you ready Urameshi?"

"Anytime."

"What if another Sensui shows up?" Kuwabara argues. "Kurama, Hiei and I won't be able to deal with something like that on our own."

"It won't happen," Koenma assures him. "In the past few days, the destiny of the team has changed drastically."

Hiei chooses that moment to land near them. "I was invited to return to Makai as well."

"So you're joining Raizen too?" Kuwabara frowns.

"The invitation didn't come from Raizen," Hiei explains, "but from Mukuro, one of Raizen's enemies."

"You're leaving us too!"

"I've accepted the invitation because Makai is the world I've come from."

"And what if you have to fight Urameshi?"

"If it must happen, there's nothing I can do about it," says Hiei. "If that's my destiny, I'll accept it and enjoy it."

Kurama emerges from a bush and announces that he is leaving too. "I was invited by Yomi, the third of the Makai kings. I have to go, although I might take longer than Yusuke and Hiei to leave."

"I'm disappointed in you," Kuwabara yells at his three teammates. "You are turning out to be just like Sensui and Toguro. It doesn't matter what side you are, all you care about is the fight itself."

"Hn. You seem to turning out to be a little clever after all," Hiei snorts.

Kuwabara runs to Hiei, grabs him by the scarf and raises his fist to punch him. Hiei doesn't react, doesn't even take his hands out of his pockets.

"Enough!" Genkai yells, causing Kuwabara to halt. "We don't know for sure if they'll fight among themselves."

"We don't know that they won't either," Kuwabara insists.

"Kazuma-san, not all the fights in Makai are dirty," Yukina intervenes. "Makai is my home world too."

"Yukina-san..." Kuwabara lets go of Hiei, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Hiei looks away from Yukina.

Yusuke goes to Kuwabara and holds him in a half-embrace. "Good luck on those exams, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara's eyes widen. "How do you know about that?"

"Keiko told me. She said Shizuru is very pleased to see how much you've changed. Listen, I'll be back in three years. And when I come back, I'll want to hear about your progress."

Kuwabara smirks. "Three years? How can you know that? I suggest you don't come back before you become the king of Makai and find Yukina's brother."

Yusuke hesitates. "I'll try, I'll try..."

Hiei gives Yusuke a warning look. Kuwabara doesn't see it.

"You always get weird when I mention this subject," Kuwabara frowns at Yusuke.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

Kurama suppresses a chuckle.

"Yusuke chose the most dangerous path," she says.

Genkai grins. "These kids enjoy a dangerous adventure."

Shunjun tells Yusuke that it's time to leave.

They all watch as the Tokubetsu Boueitai reopen the tunnel, right there, near the temple. Yusuke is saying goodbye to a sad Puu, petting the bird's long neck.

"It's so weird," Yusuke remarks. "You guys can open this tunnel so easily, while Sensui took his entire life to do it."

"Urameshi, we will be following different paths from now on," says Kuwabara without facing his friend. "I give you my word that I will succeed in my exams." Ryouhi announces that the tunnel is complete.

"I'm ready to go," says Yusuke, giving Kuwabara a silent look. Then he smiles.

"Kurama, Hiei, I'll be waiting for you." He walks to the tunnel. Puu calls after him as he vanished into the tunnel. After securing the tunnel, the Tokubetsu Boueitai vanishes as well.

Rei stared in disbelief at the scene displayed in front of her. Everyone was leaving to the demon world, finding it hard that a place like that exists. She had a lot to learn, about why everyone was going and how Yusuke was a demon, or half demon in the lease. Her glaze slowly turned to Kurama, he was leaving too. His mother knew about the demon inside of him so what was he going to tell her? This was all too much...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh, interesting," Karasu mumbled as he watched his sister beside him. She mentioned to him that Shiori and her husband left for a surprise trip that Kurama prepared. He didn't even tell her about his departure to the Makai and Rei did not want his mother to worry while on her vacation. Kurama has already departed and it has been two weeks. Apparently, it was only her and Kurama's brother at the house and he usually went to a friend's home. Her friends were solemnly seen, all having their own business to do. This opportunity gave her the time to mope around, wishing she was back at home with friends. "How long is the parents going to be gone?"

"About another week," Rei softly answered as she leaned dully against the wall, no joyous expression on her face.

"Do you miss Kurama?" Karasu asked as he saw the young woman flinch. He hit a spot! He recently found out that his sister and that kitsune wasn't getting along very well. After a while of no answer, he changed the subject. "I see you have your demon appearance." Her nails was longer and her hair was tinted with a golden color. She only shrugged at his comment and sighed heavily. This wasn't any fun at all, but she knew she wasn't worse as Keiko. Rei knew Keiko was inching for Yusuke's safety and his promise to return in three years. What if...she had to wait that long? She had to wait for Kurama to return for three whole years?

Suddenly, a vibrating noise interrupted her from her thoughts. She pulled out her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Oh, Rei! Thank goodness you are safe. I heard there was an earthquake in the Japan are and wanted to know if you were alight! I called Shuichi at home and he was fine. Do you think you can call my son for me?"

"Um, sure Mrs. Minamino," Rei mumbled and received a warm thank you from Shiori. When she hung up, she received a nudge from Karasu. "What?"

"Call Kurama Rei, I'm sure he will be happy to hear from you."

Hesitating, Rei dialed Kurama's number then grimaced. This was pointless, he was in the Makai, not Japan! Besides, how in the world was her call going to make it all the way in-

"Hello?"

"Huh!"

"Hello?" was Kurama's reply again.

"Shuichi?" Rei muttered as she regained her composer and Karasu continuing to elbow her. "Mrs. Minamino...wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine," he replied and she could hear the amusement in his voice. She was surprised herself that she actually called him. He did try to settle things with her before he left, but she just didn't want to hear it. That was how stubborn she was...

"Okay...nice...um, Shuichi...Kurama...be careful."

"A-Alright..." he answered as he hung up, surprise that she actually said that to him. He placed the cellular phone back into his bag as he continued his walk down the hall. It was time for to finish his training for the upcoming tournament.


	25. Far Too Long

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Some of these events may be a spoiler for some so just to forewarn you guys!**

**And has everyone noticed that my chapters are out of order? I don't know how it got that way, but did so a couple of chapters may be missing while I try to fix this.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hino Rei shook her leg furiously as she sat on the window sill in the living room of the Minamino's home. Everyone, Shiori, her husband, and her son-in-law, gathered themselves in the room, watching a television special. However, Rei's attention was not on the television, but of the snow falling outside. Kurama left in the summer and now it was the middle of winter. Snow covered every inch of land, like it was covering it with a protective white fur.

The speed of her twitching highly increased as she thought of all the possibilities that could have happened to Kurama, not to mention Hiei and Yusuke. The worse thing that could happen to them is that they could have gotten killed, no, the worse thing that could happen is that they decided to stay in the Makai; decided that it is much better then living among different species. Maybe Hiei...but Yusuke and Kurama? Anything was possible...

"Are you okay Rei dear?" Shiori asked as a horrified image appeared on the screen and she quickly turned her head to face Rei as the males watched with great interest. She knew that Rei was thinking about her son, which, by the way, she knew that he is in the so called Makai, demon world. Quite terrified that a place like that existed, she begun wondering if all the creatures that have been on the news were demons who escaped from the Makai. She cleared the thought out of her head for the moment and focused back on Rei. Shuichi didn't return back any of her calls that she surprisingly made.

Rei only nodded in response and stopped her leg movement as she stood up. "I'm going to my room, I am suddenly tired."

"Alright, goodnight dear," Shiori replied as she watched Rei walk dully up the stairs, the males muttering a goodnight. Maybe Rei's icy shell towards Shuichi was finally cracking.

Rei softly closed the from behind and leaned against the door. Sighing heavily, she pushed herself off of the door and flopped onto the bed. Breathing in heavily, she stopped her breathing and blinked in confusion. This was Kurama's scent, his scent was everywhere in her room. She quickly sat up and scanned the room with excitement in her eyes. Oh, wait, this is Kurama's room. Her eyes lowered in disappointment, not surprise that she wandered into his room.

'_You miss him, don't you dear?'_

'Who are you?'

'_I'm you, I'm your conscience, but this isn't about me; this is about you. Rei, you want to see Kurama, I know and I will help you.'_

'How?'

'_In do time dear, in do time.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keiko!" Rei exclaimed as she saw her friend walking on the streets. Keiko turned around slowly in confusion, but smiled warmly when she recognized who it was. She greeted the raven-haired warmly and walked with her down the streets.

"How is it being a senior in high school?" Rei asked as she threw her briefcase upon her shoulder. "It's quite enjoyable in my opinion."

"I guess, you actually have a voice in the other students' ears. It has been really quiet though since Yusuke isn't there causing havoc and Kuwabara misses school a couple of times when a demon is around, even though he doesn't have too," Keiko giggled lowly and squeezed the tie of her uniform.

"Yeah, I haven't had any fun either since Kurama isn't there to make the other girls jealous of me," Rei replied with a chuckle and gripped the handle of her briefcase. They both walked in silence, staring at the ground. They both knew that it's been two years. Rei's eyes wandered to Keiko's sadden form. Unlike her, Kurama didn't propose to her so this was must definitely effecting her the most.

"This is where we split off huh?" Keiko stated as she halted at a street corner. "I see you around Rei, don't want to be late for school right?"

Rei nodded in response and watched as Keiko waved goodbye and headed the opposite way from her. Alright, another torturing day at school. Holding her head up high, she took in a deep breath and continued her way towards the school.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi watched as her arch-nemesis purchased a riceball and head out of the building. She knew exactly were the girl was going since she followed the same routine everyday. Slowly following close behind, she hid behind the corner of the building as the target sat under a tree and ate her light lunch silently. Once she dug into her briefcase, Hitomi found it as the time to strike. Leaping from behind the corner, she rolled up her sleeves and stormed over to victim.

"Alright! This is your last time to tell me where Shuichi really is Hino!"

Rei sighed in annoyance, finding this to be quite boring after a while. "I already told you where he was and I'm not going to repeat myself every time, especially not for you."

"I checked school records and he wasn't on the exchange student program."

"Hitomi! For the umpteen time, I told you he quit coming to this school and signed up somewhere else!"

"But why be exchanged for two whole years? I don't understand! I miss the attention he gave me and the way he treated me and everyone else."

"Well, you're not the only one Hitomi okay!" Rei exclaimed and stood up sharply glaring at her. "Stop drooling over Shuichi and chase someone else already! Don't you want to go to the prom with someone? It is tonight you know. You didn't go junior year, because you was waiting for Shuichi, but reality check girlfriend, he isn't coming back for a while, a very long while! Now, you're cute enough to go get a average guy or something!"

Hitomi gasped at her comment and watched as Rei stormed around her and away. Hitomi shook with anger and was going to give that wench a piece of her mind, but found something that caught her eye. Picking it up, her eyes rested on pictures of Shuichi and Rei in a photo booth. Disgusted at the series of pictures, she clenched it within her hands and stormed off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Flipping the pages of her history textbook, Rei desperately tried to find the answer to her question. She sipped at her tea Mrs. Minamino prepared for her and continued to flip through the pages. School was a contrast drag since every guy asked her to the prom. The prom...

The priestess looked out the window and saw females entering cars, their parents waving them goodbye. A life long dream, going to the prom would be fun, but not that much fun to go by yourself or with someone you hardly know.

"It's a drag is it not?" a voice stated from Rei's door. Quite surprise at who it was, she sat her homework aside and swung off of her bed. "Keiko, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wandering by and decided to stop by," Keiko replied with a smile, but that soon left her face as Rei gave her a look that meant she new she was lying. Keiko sighed heavily and closed her door. "Okay, I came to see if you had any word from Kurama on how things are going down there."

"Sorry Keiko, but Kurama doesn't call me back. He doesn't reply or answer for anyone. I'm quite worried actually."

"Oh," Keiko simply replied and lowered her head to the ground in a disappointed manner. "It's just...it's been two whole years. I was..." Keiko stopped herself as she felt the tears threatening to fall. "Thanks Rei, I have to go."

"Keiko," Rei thought as she outstretched her hand towards the door. This was so hard on Keiko and hard on her too.

'_I think it is time for me to step in.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_Huh, we're going to the Makai my dear.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama watched as Yusuke stood by his servants and Hiei next to Mukuro. The tournament had just begun. The winner of the tournament would be the ruler of all of Makai until the next tournament. There seemed to be thousands of demons who were here. Everyone wanted the dream of becoming the ruler. However, one after another fell to their opponent's claws.

"Kurama, we're next," Yomi stated as he pointed to the ring. "What has gotten into you my friend? You have been dazing out lately."

"I'm fine," Kurama firmly answered and hopped into the fighting ring. He searched for his opponent and turned to referee, Koto, waiting for her to announce the demon he was fighting.

"And the lucky person to fight Kurama is...Shigure!" The crowd yells in excitement and was eager for the fight to begin. Koto blinked in confusion, looking frequently for Shigure. "Um...where is he?"

"I'm here," a feminine voice answered. Kurama's eyes grew largely at the person who stood in front of him. How...could this be?

"What? I'm Shigure...now...he seemed to had a little accident and couldn't make it so I took the liberty of coming for him. Lets stop chatting and lets start fighting!"

"There's nothing against that so let the battle begin!" Koto yelled and the crowd yelled in agreement.

"What is the matter Hiei?" Mukuro asked as she saw the expression on Hiei's face, not to mention Yusuke's. "I'm a bit puzzled myself, but the look you hold has a deep secret. Do you know her?"

"That's Rei...but how did she get here? Why is she here?"

"You heard the lady, lets begin Shuichi dear!" Rei exclaimed and held up her lengthy nails in an offensive position. "Ready or not, here I come!"


	26. Goodbye, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Yes, I am alive people! Sorry, but I am so busy with Track and homework that it is ridiculous. I knew I had to update now or never…but never never…yeah, lets start the chapter! "Back into the Past" is the next thing being updated!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down. Right. Up. Right again. Up. Kurama dodged Rei's sharp nails wearingly. He was still in to shock of a stage to even think about fighting her back. Questions flowed through his head like crazy. How did she get here? Why was she here? _Why _was she _fighting_ him? Sure, they had their differences, okay; big differences, but trying to kill him in a tournament did not quite make much sense. He leaped back and stood in a defensive stance, breathing heavily.

"Why won't you attack? I am the one wasting the most energy!" Rei exclaimed and clenched her fanged teeth in resentment. "Fine, I guess I just have to turn things up a bit!"

Rei opened up her hand and created a fireball in her palm. Smirking wickedly, she charged towards Kurama at full speed, throwing the ball of fire at him. He easily dodged it, trying to figure out why she threw such a simple attack.

_CRACK!_

Kurama's eyes widen in pain as he felt a painful force hitting his body from all angles. Blood gushed from the brutal cuts he received as one by one the force stroked his body. He could not help but scream in agony as he fell to the ground in pure pain. The pain…it was so familiar…like this exact same thing happened before. An invisible force attacking him, wait, invisible bombs! Yes, Rei_ is_ Karasu's sister; she should possess the same powers as he.

"Too much for you to handle Kurama? The past does repeats itself you know," Rei bragged as a cocky smirk appeared upon her face. Yes, she was enjoying to see him suffer, making her wait years for his damn return. If he was dead, she did not have to worry about his homecoming.

Kurama struggled to his feet and clenched his arms in horrifying pain. "Why…" was the only word he could muster. He did not understand why she was doing this to him.

Rei's smirk immediately turned to an angry frown. "You are…so dense! You and Yusuke! How dare you guys leave Keiko and I alone for years without contacting us while we waited day and night for your arrival? How dare you!"

Rei expressed her anger by charging at Kurama at full speed, throwing kicks and punches. Kurama tried desperately to avoid them, but the pain he was experiencing gave him little choice on the matter. How could he have been so stupid in the first place? He did not return her calls, because he never found the time. That and Yomi would not allow him to.

He did not only let Rei down, but his mother and the rest of his family and friends. How could he be so…stupid?

"Rei, I'm-"

"Don't start apologizing now! I believe it is two years too late for that!" Rei exclaimed and tried to take him down again. Kurama lazily dodged her attacks which made Rei all together angrier and not just her…

"What the hell is Kurama doing? Why isn't he fighting back?" Yomi exclaimed and clenched his hands into a fist. He listened as Kurama basically _ran away _from this mysterious female fighter. He did have to admit she was pretty good, but Kurama was much better. So why isn't he fighting! Thorny plants rose from the ground in a defensive attempt, but the female only burnt them down in a rage. Yomi looked down at his son who bit his thumb in confusion and anger. Of course, he could not see him do so, but he felt his son's heartbeat and heard his anger breathing.

Yusuke lightly jogged over to Hiei and Mukuro with his bodyguards following close behind. "Yo, Hiei, do you have any idea what is going on here. I am totally lost here and I can't seem to figure out why I am having this dream."

Hiei only took a quick glance at Yusuke before turning his blood colored eyes back to the fight. "I have no idea. I tried using my jagan eye, but to no affect. She has her mind on total lock down…or someone else does…"

"What? I did not understand that last statement," Yusuke said as he turned his attention back to the unpredictable fight.

"No matter how angry Rei is with Kurama, she would never do anything this major. Besides, she has a large demonic aura coming from her which only means she transformed into her demon form. Technically, that really isn't Rei."

Yusuke only nodded as Mukuro listened interestingly. This Rei girl possessed the energy of a class A and working her way to a class S with enough training. Maybe Kurama did have a worthy opponent regardless if she was his wife or whatnot.

Kurama stumbled a bit upon hearing Yomi scream out that he could not fight like this forever. Although he did not want to believe it, Yomi was right. It was time to do something. He could not stay on the defensive side forever and maybe knocking her unconscious or something will help. However, he needed to think of something fast before it was too late. He could not dodge the invisible bombs or the fireballs any longer. It is time to stand.

"Wow folks, it looks like Kurama is finally taking a stand! Will he finally turn into the beautiful Yoko Kurama we all been waiting for?" Koto shouted into the microphone as her eyes glimmered with love for the silver-haired beauty. She watched as Kurama painfully stood up straight and pulled out a rose from his hair. He then cried out his infamous battle phase and swung his whip towards Rei. Now it was time for Rei to do the running. She gritted her teeth in annoyance; this was her battle to win. Soon, a smirk appeared upon her face and she stopped her jumping. She stood in one spot as the rose whip approached her in a fast speed.

"What is this? Does Rei want to end this fight immediately along with her life?" Koto announced which caused Kurama to notice what she was doing. He quickly pulled back his whip just seconds from decapitating her. "What! Kurama just lost his chance for victory!"

"What are you doing Kurama!" Yomi yelled angrily as Yusuke and Hiei watched in amusement.

"I thought so, you don't want to kill me, you were just stalling!" Rei cried and pointed an accusing finger at Kurama as he trembled slightly at what could just happen. "Why are you holding back! I'm tried of your lack of fighting. I am going to finish you off now!"

She raised her hand to her face as her nails grew in length. She noticed he was almost out of energy and killing him physically was good enough. Watching him fall to his knees as a bomb exploded upon his legs, she charged towards him. "Time to die Shuichi Minamino!" She leaped towards him, her hand outstretched, locked upon the position of his heart. Kurama closed his eyes, everyone watched painfully as the final moment of the battle finally came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Minako asked as her princess clenched her chest in pain and her eyes widen in fear. Everyone quickly gathered around her, ending the scout meeting a little early. Usagi quivered in tenderness and fright as Mamoru hugged her tightly. Chibi-usa watched in horror as her future mother looked in some much pain.

"Rei…" was the only word spoken from Usagi before she clenched into a ball. Setsuna's eyes widen at a thought that approached her. Apparently, keeping her there that long was a horrible idea or mistake. If Rei was…

Ami watched as everybody tried to comfort Usagi out of the state she was in. What happened to Rei that could have caused such a panic to Usagi? Ami looked up to see Phobos and Demios watching them with sadden eyes. They knew what happened to their princess…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood scattered across the cemented arena as emerald eyes widen in complete horror and pain. There, a few inches from him, was Rei with her nails pressed firmly onto his chest but not in it. However, her body trembled in pain as a thorny plant was embedded into her stomach. She slightly coughed up blood and fall on her side as her body quickly lost masses of blood. Slowly, her nails and fangs lowered down to the right size while her hair held its rightful purple streaks.

Kurama lowered his hand and stared at the bloody plant that was wrapped around it. What…just happened? He didn't want to kill her; it was suppose to be the other way around. Now he knew, Yoko Kurama wasn't going down without a real fight. He turned his head towards the woman that was dying slowly and mentally…painfully and so was he. Kurama crawled slightly to her side and rested her onto his lap; the warm liquid oozing out uncontrollably. Rei turned her blanked eyes towards his and displayed a smile that shocked Kurama greatly. He knew she wasn't going to last long.

"Huh, mother was right…remember when she said 'What if either of you was to die at any given moment? Wouldn't the guilt haunt you, because you two could not make up? You never know what could happen to one another.'"

"So let me state this now, I love you dearly Kurama." She raised her hand to his cheek and brushed it lightly. "I'm so sorry for acting like a stubbornbitch toward you even though I was overreacting. I hate to end like this, but…I'm so happy to see you one last time."

Her hand dropped from his cheek as her eyes closed lightly, her delicate face happy with the outcome. Yusuke and Hiei quickly ran towards the two as Koto announced Kurama as the winner. Yomi smiled in success, but his son along with Mukuro and Yusuke's bodyguards were slightly worried. What was going to happen to Kurama now?

Yusuke bent next to Kurama, resting his arms on his knees. He watched as Kurama closed his eyes and clenches a fistful of Rei's hair. Hiei stood behind him and waited for the kitsune next move…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan waited inside Koenma's office. Kurama sat in an armchair, his leg twitching uncontrollably and his chin resting upon his hands. He was uncomfortable about the situation and everyone else knew it. However, everyone else had faith and knew Koenma was the one who was going to bring them their miracle. Nevertheless, him taking forever to answer their question made their hope shrink and shrink.

They waited for the tournament to be over before coming to the Spirit World. Neither of them won so they all decided to tag along with Kurama, for support. Yusuke battle with himself in deciding rather or not it was the right time to make his presence known to the Ningen World…to Keiko.

Koenma sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead painfully as Ayame whispered something in his ear. He nodded, knowing this news was going to be a pain for all of them. "Um, I'm sorry, but Rei's spirit isn't here."

A painful hiss could be heard from the direction of Kurama. Yusuke shook his head in disapproval. "That can't be right! Everyone that dies comes here don't they?"

"I'm sorry, but Rei seems to have an exception. Lets all remember, Rei did not technically live in this dimension. Now, I suggest we tell the people from her dimension about the situation…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama stood in front of his home, his hand tightly gripping the doorknob. What to tell them? What to tell his mother? That he killed Rei? How did all of this happen anyway…was all of this his fault? Kurama opened the door slowly; making sure no one was around. He closed the door and begun to lightly walk to his room, but was stopped by someone weigh pulling him to the ground.

"Thank the heavens, my baby is finally home!" Shiori shouted and hugged Kurama from behind. She missed the presence of her son and now that he was back, the family would be complete, with Rei and all. Rei!

"Shuichi, have you seen Rei lately. She vanished this morning and never returned. I thought maybe she was going to look for you, but I don't know and I am worried. I finally have you back and now Rei is gone. Eh, Shuichi?"

Kurama gripped his mother shoulders lightly and lowered his head; his bangs shadowing his eyes. He knew the moment to tell her was coming soon, but how to tell her? He led her to the couch and sat next to her, his hands gently caressing hers. Shiori watched her son express change and for the worse. "What is wrong Shuichi?"

"Mother, um, about Rei…She won't be coming back and this time for good," Kurama whispered and felt his mother pull her hands from his, not even daring to look in her eyes. He felt her stand up and clenched her hands into fists.

"You tell me right now mister what you mean!" Shiori exclaimed and held back the tears that threaten to fall. "I'm praying that you mean she went back home!"

Kurama shook his head, knowing this was going to hurt her much more then it hurt him.

"You look at me now Shuichi Minamino!"

Shiori paused her actions as her son stared at her with tearful, clogged eyes. "Mother, Rei is dead, because of me. Just because of that stupid argument we had years ago. I should have returned and apologized, I should have confessed my true feelings to her, but I didn't. She wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for my ignorant pride. Now that she is gone…now that she is gone I feel so empty. She wouldn't-"

Kurama was cut short by his mother hugging him for dear life. She sniffed and allowed for her tears to gracefully fall free. "No, don't blame this on yourself Shuichi. This is no one fault, that's just how fate is. There is no one to blame."

"Mother," Kurama coughed up as he hugged her back just the same, also allowing the tears to fall as well. This was the reason why he didn't want to abandon his mother years ago; this was the exact reason…someone there to comfort you through hard times and through death of a love one…a mother's love is worth so much.


	27. Death to Us Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Okay, I updated this chapter so I can tell people that the last chapter was not the end! I would be horrified at myself if I end a story like that. That was not a happy ending! I'm a happy ending person!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori watched from the kitchen as her son sat on the windowsill in the living room. She sighed heavily as she remembered Rei sitting in the same spot staring out of the window thinking and waiting for Shuichi. Now, its vice-versa, however, sadly, he isn't waiting for her. She's permanently gone and Shiori knew it this time. No going back to her own dimension and magically coming back. No more of her lovely smile and unique personality. No more...Rei. Shiori covered her mouth with one hand as she tried to hold back her painful moaning as the tears clouded her vision. She didn't want to start the crying before the funeral and did not want to bring her son down any farther then the state he was in now.

Kurama curiously turned his head to the kitchen as his mother held back her tears for the third time today. He knew she was going to be a mess at the funeral and Kurama was not looking forward to it. He has been to countless of "funerals" in his whole life time and this one had the most awful affect on him. Maybe he had previous loves in his life, but Rei planted deeply within his heart and if he wanted to remove that, he had to remove his whole heart to get rid of it. His father stated it was time to go and everyone finished up what they were doing before scrambling to the car.

Everyone was silent the hold ride there. Even though Kurama never personally saw it, but he knew his brother and Rei were actually tight. He could always hear them giggling and planning something against him and eventually do it. Huh, that all happened before they had that stupid argument. Damn, none of this would have occurred if-

"Shuichi, we're here," Shiori informed as she stepped out of the car and headed into the church, getting wolfed down by people attending the funeral. Kurama was the last to exit the car, feeling quite uncomfortable entering a church.

"You're okay?" Hitomi asked as she stood next to Kurama, wearing a black mini skirt and a white blouse that was unbuttoned half way. She was quite impressed with Kurama's attire, an all black suit and a red dress shirt underneath it. Her love for him greatly increased at that very moment and sadly, now that the Hino girl is gone, her chance of not being with him was slim to none.

Kurama sighed in disappointment, knowing the full intension of Hitomi's visit. However, he was not going to tell her off and send her home. "I'm fine, but I must go inside now."

Hitomi only nodded as Kurama quickly walked off into the building. He noticed Yusuke and the others inside already, sitting in the front rows, saving four seats for the family. He finally caught a good chuckle once he noticed the expression on Hiei's face. Apparently, he really distasted being in a church. Soon, however, the humorous expression left his mind once he caught glimpse at the coffin and the female inside. His stomach sank deeply as he stared at how beautiful she remained even in death. Her mother brought her a red and pink wedding dress that fit her upper curves perfectly and the dress from her legs to her toes puffed out. The light pink veil covered her pale face as she gripped red and pink roses within her hands. Why did his mother dress her up this way?

The ushers quickly seated everyone as the preacher came onto the platform. He told the life of Rei, which entirely had to be made up on the information they collected from Rei. Some parts were lies and how she died was most definitely wrong. When his mother learnt how Rei died, she knew that she had to make up a reasonable excuse. A very bizarre excuse. She told the police that she was forced to kill herself when a robber entered the house. How the police believe that? Rei left a note stating what had happened the time she died. And how did Rei write this? She didn't, Yukina did. Amazingly, Yukina handwriting was very similar to Rei's and the signature too.

"Now, we shall have a few words from family and friends," the preacher stated and Shiori found this as the cue to get up and speak. She cleared her throat and smiled as brightly as she could.

"Um, yes, um, Rei, as you should all know, wasn't my real daughter, but in spirit she was. She was loving, caring, and a great person. Sure, she didn't always have the right attitude, but she was awesome anyway. Um, she didn't have a mother and I didn't have a daughter. I believe Kami was answering both of our prayers in a way. Rei may have been rough on other people, but when it came to me, she never showed a face filled with anger and hatred. No, just a face full of love and joy and that is exactly what she brought to this family, in a way."

Shiori made her speech short as she begun to choke on her tears. She excused herself and exited off of the platform as Yusuke made his way up. One by one, everyone went up and talked about how great Rei was, even though she was a bit evil at times. Even Hiei had a sentence or two to say. Eventually, it was Kurama's turn. He eyed everyone quite nervously as he made his way up to the platform and stand. He adjusted the microphone to his level and gripped the side of the stand tightly.

"Hi, um, Rei was basically a sister to me. Sure we had our rough times, but doesn't all siblings act that way? Actually, Rei meant everything to me and she was so loyal and true. So what she had to do to protect my family and I was-"

His heart thudded against his chest more and more, causing him more and more pain every time he spoke the lie of her death. He knew he was the one who killed her. No burglary, no suicide. It was him and him only.

Everyone whispered upon themselves at the sudden pause in his speech. Botan rubbed her two legs together in guilt. She and everyone else knew the real reasoning of Rei's death and knew Kurama was really the one dead.

"Rei died a very horrible way and the person who did it should be ashamed. My mother called off the search for the criminal, because she knew he was drowning in his guilt of what he had done."

Kurama paused for a moment to clear his throat and clear his vision from the tears. Shiori watched quietly, weeping at her son's speech and guilt. Keiko lightly comforted Shiori as she begun to shake uncontrollably.

"What they did was completely wrong and I'm sure they knew that she wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to her original home and meet with friends and family that she loved so much. But that dream was stolen from her, because of...because of some dimwit who could not help but hurt someone as innocent as Rei...someone that I loved with all of my heart...but I could not tell her that...because I was so stupid."

_**Kaboom!**_

Lighting stroke the skies as everyone flinched in fright. The rain pounded the roof as if an angry god was trying to break in. Then, suddenly, the doors flung open as a blonde shook furiously. Her eyes widen in dead fright as she stared at the pale figure in the front. Her hands covered her mouth as she screamed out her sadness. The blonde ran through the aisle and to the coffin.

"Rei no! You can't be dead Rei! Wake up! Wake up! **WAKE UP**!" the female clanged Rei's wedding gown as she lightly shook her; tears pouring down on her pink cheeks. "How could this have happened?"

"Usagi..." Kurama softly spoke her name and instantly she jumped into his arms. Everyone stared curiously as the female cried into the red-haired male's chest and watched as he too joined her.

"No way!" Makato exclaimed as she entered the building and the scouts following close behind. Chibi-Usa ran passed them and hopped onto the closed part of the coffin. Her face was pink from the crying that she could not stop. Her best friend was dead and the scouts were not there to protect her.

"How the hell did this happen?" Haruka growled within her throat as she approached Kurama. She held back the tears that threaten to fall as she grabbed him by the collar, Kurama not fighting back. "You tell me how the hell did this happen!"

"I-"

Kurama was cut short as he was flanged into the stand on the platform. Haruka was about to deal with him some more, but Michiru held her back.

"Haruka no! I think there is a good explanation for this. Right?" Michiru stated as she turned to Kurama desperately, her eyes pleading for avoiding trouble. Kurama slowly sat up with the help of Keiko, Yukina, and Botan. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood in a defensive, or rather, offensive stance against the scouts.

"How dare you come in here and hurt our friend! If it is a fight you're looking for then come on! Take out your pathetic anger on us!" Yusuke exclaimed as he glared at Haruka who, in return, only glared back. Her transformation pen was out in a flash.

"No!" Shiori and Setsuna shouted as Shiori lowered Yusuke's arms and Pluto held Haruka's hand.

"There is a much better way of handling this, but not out here," Setsuna reasoned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two groups glared at one another as Setsuna stood in the middle of them in a room in the back of the church. The people that attended the funeral waited patiently, wanting to know what this was all about; especially Hitomi. After hearing how much Kurama loved Rei in his speech, it made her mad as hell. She was going to win his heart, no matter what the cost.

"Now," Setsuna, now transformed Sailor Pluto, started. "We shall see what really happened to Rei through your eyes Kurama."

Kurama only nodded as everyone closed their eyes and Sailor Pluto placed two fingers on his forehead. He knew they were going to blame him for her death, especially seeing it through his eyes. He jerked lightly as he felt the horrible memory resurfacing.

Usagi quivered heavily as she watched as Rei stared wickedly at Kurama. She then watched as Rei charged towards him with pain and sadness within her eyes, covered by hatred and anger. She then felt the fear and guilt within Kurama as he watched helplessly as her best friend was about to kill him. Then, everything goes dark, Kurama closed his eyes. Wait, a gasping sound? Kurama opens his eyes to she Rei stabbed...

"**NO!**" Usagi yelled as she covered her eyes from the truth. Rei didn't die by Kurama's hands. She couldn't have. No, this is impossible, he would never do such a thing. Her head shot up as she heard Haruka scramble to her feet and try to get to Kurama, but Kuwabara stood in front of him; ready for anything.

"You asshole, you are the one who killed her! You probably wanted to kill her in the first place. How stupid was I to agree to let her go back with you!"

"I'm starting to agree with Haruka," Makato slowly hissed as she stood up as well. "Why did you kill Rei, I thought you loved her!"

"Hey!" Botan jumped in, getting tired of all of the bickering. "It's not just his fault! Rei was the one who started the fight with him after all!"

"We knew Rei had a slight problem, but we did not think he go and kill her if she got out of hand!" Minako shouted back which caused the YYH group to fall dead silent. Shiori looked over to her son and watched painfully as he stared blankly at the ground; not participating in the debate. His eyes were filled of nothingness and she knew the guilt was still falling on his shoulders. Her worse fear was that if the load of guilt became to heavy, he would rid himself of it.

"How about you," Hiei spoke up after a few minutes of silence, his voice was still dark and cold. "You did not dare to contact your so called best friend for what? Three years?"

"That's not true, I did try," Usagi mumbled as she shook from the guilt Hiei gave to her.

"Oh really? How come Rei always grieved that her princess did not care to even drop a message?"

"No...I did try..." Usagi whispered as she hugged herself and shook her head to rid it of Hiei's words. Mamoru hugged her and tried to comfort her. Ami shook her head and protested.

"You have to understand, trying to get to Rei in a whole different dimension is-"

"Hard? You came and got her before so why couldn't you come and do it again!"

Ami's eyes widen in horror as Hiei's sunk into her heart. Usagi's screams caused the scouts much pain and wanted to end them with any means necessary. There seemed to chaos in the room. Everyone was either shouting at one another, grieving what had happened, or trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Please...stop..."

Everyone quit their actions and turned to the tearful Kurama. He looked up at everyone and to Usagi, who stared at him terrified.

"You have to understand...Usagi...that I loved Rei with all of my heart and I would be the one dead right now instead of her. My demon side did not want me to go...please I...am so sorry. I-"

"I understand," Hotaru spoke as a smile displayed on her pale face. "I know you didn't mean it and everyone makes mistakes. I make them all the time and someone else, mostly, come and fix them. However, sadly, I must say what you did was very serious and no one can bring Rei back. What you did was a crime and that crime is treated with death."

The tension raised to its highest peak for the YYH gang as Kurama only sighed at the thought. Shiori shook with great horror at the thought of her son dying. She did not want to lose another love one. She heard her son mumble that dying would relieve him of all this mayhem.

"Could not we work this out?" she pleaded. "Why...why go and take someone else's life? That just make it as wrong then the murder!"

"Your son killed a princess of a planet. Now that planet has no one to restore the chaos and protect the people," Michiru announced and watched asKeiko shook her head in disapproval.

"But Rei isn't in the Spirit World! Maybe she is locked away somewhere? Just tell me where is she!"

"That piece of information is not important right now, what is important, however, is Kurama's punishment," Haruka stated and turned to Usagi. "Princess, the decision is left to you. Just remember, Rei is dead, because of him."

"I-" Usagi muttered as she watched everyone's faces. Anger, guilt, and fear was in everyone's eyes. She knew she was going to be Neo-Queen Serenity soon and she knew it could not happen until she married Mamoru. She waited for her big wedding day for the day when Rei returned. Now, that day seem lost andher big decision was now, what should she do? 'What should I do?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffy! Got to love them!

What will be poor Usagi's decision? Why did Shiori dress Rei up in a wedding gown? Do you still remember about the "Song of the Moon?"

You have to wait for the next chappie!

Love and Happy Easter!


	28. Usagi's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho

I am soooooooooo sorry about the updates. School and track has been so hard this year. Sooooooooooooo sorry again and enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is turning out to be a living nightmare...no, worse then that, a living hell. Why couldn't there be a normal funeral like normal people have. Of course...

I'm not normal.

I'm pretty sure killing the one you love by your "alter ego" doesn't file itself under the category of normal. And of course, why would I suspect there was going to be a normal funeral with demons and princesses attending it. Everything seemed to go so well...okay normal because funerals never go well...until her life-long friends decided to burst in. What really pisses me off is that they decide to come show up about three years too late. However, I don't have the right to say anything in this particular situation. They...well...the "Future Queen" is deciding whether or not if she should kill me for killing the Princess of Mars. It seems that every scout finds the punishment reasonable...

But I find it outrageous.

What is killing me going to do? Make them feel a bit at ease knowing that her beloved murderer is dead? It's not going to bring Rei back so why go through the trouble. I just pray Usagi see it my way...

And she does.

"Killing someone for revenge is wrong," Usagi stated with her voice filled with authority and seriousness. "I don't know if the other scouts know, but I know for sure that Kurama didn't kill Rei on purpose and killing him will not solve anything."

Everyone, expect the scouts, seemed overwhelmed with the decision and my mother, overjoyed, ran up to Usagi and hugged her tightly. However, I could see that the sailor scouts had the total complete opposite of our mood. The one who threw me into the stand earlier, shook her head and walked next to Usagi. "Usagi, do you know what you are saying! Maybe not death but he must suffer some type of punishment-"

Usagi interrupted her by raising her hand to cease her actions, letting my mother go. "Haruka, everything can't be solved by punishment. Besides, I'm sure Kurama is drowning in his pool of guilt, I don't want to be the one bringing him down to the complete bottom."

Rei was right, Usagi was the perfect friend.

"Thank you, Usagi. I-"

"You should address her properly as queen!"

"Haruka stop! I'm not the queen yet so no one should have the right to call me that."

"Sorry to interrupt," I hear the voice of Shizuru state as she leaned against the door frame. "But the guests are starting to get a tad bit impatient and I don't blame them."

"You know..." Yukina mumbled as she stared at her hands in her lap, I completely forgot the young ice demon was in the room. "If Rei isn't in the Spirit World, that means she can't be dead right? So, if we bury her body and we find a way to bring her back, she wouldn't have a body to come back to, because it may be decomposed."

Good point.

"I say we reserve it like we did with Yusuke's body," Keiko suggested as she nodded to Yukina's idea. "The girl does have a point."

"It's not impossible," the timid, blue-haired girl said as she flipped open her mini-computer. "I mean, us scouts died so many times and Usagi always seem to bring us back..."

"Then it is decided!" the blonde one shouted as she slammed her fist into her open hand. "We work together in bringing back Rei!"

The sandy blonde one, the one I don't particular like, was going to protest but her aqua mate stopped her by pulling on her arm.

I can see the water lowering in my pool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Shiori kindly dismissed the people from the funeral, everyone gathered at the usual spot, the Minamino's house. Shiori sent her son and husband out on a couple of errands, realizing that they did not know about the situation at hand. As everyone sat in the living room, the tension was high as the group segregated one another. Usagi sat in an armchair while everyone seemed to settle around her. The same went for Kurama.

"So...anyone hungry?" Shiori asked as she walked down the steps of the stairs. She just finished tending to Rei in her room. She would not tell anyone why she dressed Rei in such a manner which made everyone caught upset. However, she knew the tension was far to high and had to do something to break it up.

"Oh!" Three hands flew up, Yusuke, Usagi, and Kuwabara.

"Well, there are snacks in the kitchen."

The scouts noted that Usagi jumped up with the two other boys and ran to the kitchen. Soon, they two joined her in the kitchen, watching the boys carefully.

"They are so annoying," Keiko mumbled and pushed herself from the wall. Actually, the whole tension thing was annoying. All they did was sit around and nothing more. How are they going to find Rei like this? Waiting sure as hell isn't going to help. However, she did not have much to say. She didn't know the first place to look for Rei, hell, even a clue didn't come to mind. She slightly turned her glaze to the fox demon who sat in his chair with his eyes closed the whole time. This had to be horrible for him...

Botan only shook her head at Keiko's response and shifted her position on top of her oar. Sadly, they ran out of chairs and Botan didn't want to stand. Suddenly, she wiggled on her oar with excitement as an idea popped into her head.

"What about Karasu? Why can't we ask where his sister is!"

"Because no one has informed him of his sister death," a voice answered. Everyone turned to the door to see Koenma in his teenage form. "I don't know about you, but I do not want to see the look on his face if I told him."

"Why are you here?" Keiko asked curiously, wondering why he always decides to pop out of nowhere.

"My father is running things now, thank you very much."

"Then I'll tell him," Kurama stated seriously as he narrowed his eyes to the prince. "I will tell him everything, how she died and why. Whatever wrath he brings out, I am willing to take it."

"You're asking for a lot now aren't you buddy," Shizuru stated as she waved her hand in front of her face. "You know Karasu isn't going to take the info you give him lightly. Hell may break loose, my friend."

"And I am willing to embrace it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You lie!" Karasu yelled as he slammed Kurama into the wall, his hand firmly gripping his neck. Kurama did little to no struggling as the demon breathed heavily; his eyes wide with rage. He couldn't and wouldn't believe what he was told. Karasu knew he couldn't feel his sister's presence, but he only assumed she went back home. He assumed...!

"You damn demon!!!!" he yelled as he threw the fox demon across the room. He turned to face the red hair with a deepening frown. He thrust his hand in front of him as he yelled, "You just couldn't help but kill my only family! Did you kill her due tot he fact that she was related to me? That she was a sort of revenge to get to me? Damnit, answer me you bastard!"

He charged towards Kurama and with a sickening kick to the stomach, he sent him flying into a nearby wall. Kurama only hissed in pain and clanged to his stomach; trying to get air back in his lungs. He deserved this, he deserved all of this...

xxxxxxx

"This is all my fault, all my fault..." Setsuna whispered as she shook her hand gripping the edge of her skirt. She sat with the others in the kitchen while the two males left to join their own group. Haruka heard what she mumbled and shook her head furiously.

"No way! You have nothing to blame yourself for!"

"But if I had allowed Rei to come back maybe she still be here with us. I felt little to no improvement on her so I didn't allow it for the safety of Usagi but now I th-"

"Stop Setsuna! The only one to blame is that Shuichi! He killed her and no one else! If you have to place blame on someone, he is the perfect candidate!"

"Rei, where are you?" Usagi softly whispered as she clenched to her chest tightly. There has been nothing but chaos going on. No one has no clue as to where the princess may by and that has been bothering her the most. 'Where in the world can you be my dear Rei?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lame? Crappy? I know, but I had to update with something...


End file.
